Loving A Beast
by darkkitty101
Summary: Love is one of the most powerful thing in the world, yet fragile as glass. Marcus, is one of the three kings of the vampire world, apathetic and alone. But can one girl from a small town, with her own secrets, make changes to this? rated M for obvious reasons I DON'T OWN. Comeplete
1. first meeting

Angela POV:

" Come on Ang, we need to get going if we want to get to the dress shop today before heading back to Forks. " Jessica whined.

I bit my tongue and just nodded. If I wasn't one to remain calm, I'd already would have snapped back at her. Jessica wasn't the sweetest to be friends with but she wasn't the worst. We made our way down the street to a nice dress boutique. We entered and I smiled seeing all the dresses.

I made my way through the aisles and went towards the back. That was my thing, never start in the front but the back. You always find the hidden beauties and not the ones that appear first. The whole reason that we were getting these dresses was because Bella and Edward were getting married. It was surprising but I was genuinely happy for them.

"So, you think Bella will be showing signs ?" Jessica asked with a devious smile.

I just rolled my eyes. " Jess she's not pregnant !" I snipped.

"And you know this how ?" Jess asked quizzically.

"I just do. " I hoped it ended there. I just knew Bella and Edward weren't those kind of people. Edward seemed so innocent and Bella was very much a virgin. Just like I was, well almost.

I remembered it like it was yesterday, probably because it was. I sighed and looked to my long sleeved shirt. It cuffs were over the bruises from where the man restrained me. It had been horrid. I knew he used no protection. And worse he was cold beyond belief. His hands were iron grips in their leather confines.

It had been a mistake to take an alley way to my car. Of all places ! I had chosen the alley. I still remember slumping over my head and ducking away. I remember my heart bearing erratically and the eerie feeling I was being followed. But the thing was I knew I was but I couldn't hear them.

I remember him tackling me to the wall. His sloppy kisses trailed up my neck as he ripped open my blouse. His cold hands gripping my chest. I tried to fight but it was no use, I had to let him, it was no use struggling it'd be more painful if I did. So I relaxed and let him take my most precious gift.

"Angela !" I finally zoned in.

I hadn't realized I had. I smiled and quickly grabbed a few dresses. " Sorry, I was just deciding on which dress to try on first. " I lied with a small smile.

She beamed and dragged me off to the dressing room. We went in and I chose a room quickly. I looked over my pile. A few silver dresses, a few purple, but one I looked at and smiled. It was a nice bronze dress with layers of ruffles. It was a strapless with a nice bow on the front. A silver belt around it. I tried it on. It was a perfect fit too coming to my knees and showing my curves.

" Ang ! Can I see ?" Jess asked impatient.

I sighed opening the door and coming out to her. She gasped and clapped her approval. " You will look amazing in that, what do you think of this number ?"

She asked spinning in a light blue dress. I didn't like it. Too much glitter and sequins. She changed.

Finally an hour and a half later we finally left for home. Tomorrow was the wedding and we had little time. Right as we got to my car, Jessica's phone went off.

" Hello ?" She answered. " Oh Hey Alice ! Such a shock hearing from you. " Her tone became overly sweet.

" You need us to what ? Oh, okay we'll stop at the nearest store and get it for you. " Jess hung up with that.

" Alice apparently forgot to get some certain decor items, oddly white candles. She said she would pay us for it, how much do you have with you Ang ?" Jess asked looking over to me.

I swerved to the right and coming to a small indie store. We headed in, it was a nice darkened place. I looked around in awe as we entered the door. Dragon statues, candles, mini rocks, all kinds of things for pagan things. I walked by a thing of crystals. I picked up a long rose quartz one. It was long and cut along the edges.

"Ang you haven't answered me. " Jessica snipped impatient. " She said she needs about three hundred. "

I looked over to some long thin white romantic candles. Five dollars each... Expensive but good enough. I had a good two thousand left over since I only spent one thousand on the dress. I picked up the rose quartz and then to the candles. Jessica had went to grab a basket to put the. All in.

"Rose Quartz, a stone of love. "

I jumped a bit and turned slowly to see where this masculine voice came from. The tone was kind yet throaty with a hint of an accent. I looked up to see a man a good six inches taller than me. I smiled kindly to him. His eyes were a ruddy brown. His hair was long and wavy to his shoulders. He was pale though, shockingly but in our type of weather was understandable.

He though was radiating power and wealth, not just they way he dressed, in an Armoni black suit and dark red shirt. A crest nestled into the side breast pocket. But it was in the way he held himself. It was then I realized I hadn't even spoken yet.

"I know, they are such beautiful stones. Soft yet strong. They do bring forth the sense of love. " I commented softly.

" That they do, ah - I don't think I did quite catch your name. " He gave me a genuinely polite smile. It suited his young features well.

Well sort of young, he looked no older than twenty five, yet he held the eyes of an old soul.

"Angela, and you are ?" I asked.

His smile grew a bit. " Marcus, it is an honor to meet you Angela. "

"Ang !" Jess's voice rang out as she called out for me breaking my eyes off Marcus.

"It was a pleasure meeting you two Marcus but it seems my friend wants to get the candles and go, a big wedding to go to tomorrow. " I bid him a farewell.

" Who's wedding may I ask ?" He asked curiously.

"It must be a big one by the amount she is stuffing in the basket. " He commented.

"Ah it's big alright, it's my friend Bella's and Edward's wedding. Quick to happen but love is love, and really if it's not going to go soon why not marry when you both want it ?" I said politely.

I didn't want to reveal myself to an entire stranger about the Cullen's considering they were oddities but over all what they are shouldn't matter but who they are.

"Ah, Marcus here you are dear brother. " a giddy man came into our little conversation and clapped him on the shoulder with a wide smile.

His brown eyes turned to me with the same smile on his lips. He had black hair to his shoulder's clipped back but it was nice. He was the same color as Marcus but was a few inches shorter. In an almost identical suit.

"I do beg your forgiveness was I interrupting something ?" the man lifted his eyebrow in question.

He almost held himself above Marcus well. " No, we were just saying good bye. " I answered politely.

"Ah, well then it is good to meet you miss ?"

"Angela, and you ?" I asked in return.

" Aro. " He smiled shaking my hand. " It's a pleasure meeting you Angela. "

And that they left the shop. I was left staring after them. " Ang !"

An annoying voice snapped through to me. " What !" I snapped and looked to her.

Her features were frozen in shock. Her mouth in a little o. I feel the guilt rush in right away. " I'm sorry, what is it Jess ?" I ask softly now.

" I was just going to say I got them let's go. " She murmured and we made our way to the front.

The rest was like a blur until I got home. I had dropped Jess off at Mikes and now I had to deliver these things to Alice. It was a long drive but they had to be delivered.

Upon arrival Alice was already out on the stairs waiting for me. I got out of my car and pulled the four bags out minus the one with my rock. I had that one put in a different bag. I nodded to Alice and brought her the bags which were beyond heavy.

"Here you are, do you think you can handle them ?" I asked.

She nodded taking them as if they were nothing. " Piece of cake, I mean a girl like me has to have muscle with all the shopping I do. "

"Alright then Alice, good night, I need to be getting ready for the night. It's nine after all and five am does come fast. " I bid her a good night and hopped into my car and drove of.

Once I got home I went to the bathroom and washed up. I tied my long brown hair up and took out my contacts. I also slipped into a nice black silk night gown that came to my knees. A small knock on the door frame started me.

"Angela, going to bed already ?" Mom asked me.

" Yes Mom, I need to. You know I function so little without a good rest. Plus I think I might want to be able to make breakfast. " I smiled up at her.

She smiled kindly and came in and embraced me. " Angela you spend so much time thinking over us and never yourself. I'll cook tomorrow you sleep in. And I'll do your hair for tomorrow. Giving you time for just you. The wedding is at six and if we leave by seven am I think we can make our spa appointment in Seattle. "

"Mama !" I exclaimed turning to her.

She quickly pressed her finger to my lips. " Quiet my dear, your brothers and father are sleeping. And yes my darling I did this for us. We can use the mother daughter bonding time. "

I smiled and hugged her tightly. " Thank you Mama !"

She chuckled and patted my back pulling back. " Now go to sleep. " She kissed my head and left.  
I finished and headed to my bedroom. Slipping under the covers I passed right out.

**A/N: THANks for reading 3 so like I've told before I own nothing and this is pretty much a love story thing. ( Maddi's not mine ) I'm also saying that it's M for later chapters. So tell me what you think, also no I will not be uploading Maddi's old SYOT's because they were deleted and I know she's not finishing it. So sorry, also for who I am read Maddi's profile 3 it's all in bold for me so yea. Reviews are appreciated ;)**  
**-Jenny 3**


	2. bumping into you again

Angela POV:

I awoke to the sun barely pouring into my curtains. I turned slowly to face my beeping alarm clock. 5 o'clock perfect! I jumped up. Only to be forced down as a wave of nausea shook through me.

"Oh," I cringed into myself.

Something was wrong. I slowly got up only to feel the nausea hit full force. I booked it to the bathroom. Past the door and a little brother I fell to my knees and puked up anything that had been left in my stomach from last night. Oh... Why do I have to be sick? Today of all days? I slowly stood after the upchuck.

Odd... I slowly got to my feet. I feel fine. I'm actually kind of hungry... I made my way to the stairs and went down to the kitchen. Mama as promised was making breakfast.

"Sweetheart are you alright?" Mama turned to me with a lifted eyebrow.

I nodded and took a seat at the marble bar in our kitchen. "I'm fine Mama, I probably just had something bad to eat or something. I feel fine." I assured her.

She set a plate of pancakes and sausages in front of me. And soon enough we forgot about the whole instance. Afterwards I went to my room to get changed.

I slipped into a black bra and matching lace boy shorts. I slipped on a white cotton tube top. As I flattened it out I felt something weird... A bump? I looked down. My stomach was sticking out a bit. It must be almost that time of month, I'm bloated. I sighed. I quickly slid on a blue strapless dress that came just above my knees and slid my brown waist belt on. It was ruffled layers, and the belt was braided. It was a cute little number for a summer day. Soon I had my gladiator sandals on and I was ready.

Well to do my hair. I only brushed it out and pulled it into a high pony tail. My waves still lightly caressed my back. I really would need to cut it. But I do like my long locks...

"Angela sweetheart are you ready?" Mama knocked at my door.

I nodded and turned to face her. She smiled and gave me a hug. "Come on, let's get headed to Seattle before we miss our appointment."

Two hour drive, and two hour long relaxation session we were done. I was dolled up to the nines for this wedding and feeling relaxed. Mama pulled over to a mall.

"Mama?" I looked to her.

"Ah no questions, darling I just need to stop into a store you can head to an Starbucks if you want or to a chapters while I run in and grab what I need." Mama parked.

I quickly followed her out and watched her disappear into the electronic store. Oh! The twins birthday! I quickly found my way to a chapters and went in. I'm sure I could find something for Travis and Connor... Travis is into fantasy and Connor loves sports... Shouldn't be too difficult. It's a good thing I saw Travis eyeing the Lord of the Rings series a while ago, and there was a bunch of magazines on sports.

I quickly grabbed a few for Connor and headed to the fantasy section. Just as I was about to turn into the open corner I bumped into what felt like a brick wall. I stumbled a bit and nearly dropped the magazines. I would have if a firm hand hadn't held me in place.

I looked up into some ruddy brown eyes. A small smile on the pale man's face. And immediate recognizable hair. It was Marcus from yesterday. Odd how we bumped into each other here...

"I do apologize," He began.

"No, no it was my fault I should have been more aware of my surroundings." I murmured as I felt color rush to my cheeks.

"It's quite alright Angela accidents happen," He assured me with a small smile.

"Indeed, it seems we've bumped into each other yet again. Marcus would you allow me to buy you a coffee?" I asked.

"I might take you up on that Angela, but first I do believe you were searching for something as you came into this area?" Marcus reminded me.

I nodded and quickly scanned the shelf finding a box series of the Lord of the Rings for Travis. I got it and returned to Marcus. He had his eyebrow lifted in question at such choice. I blushed a little more.

"It's my brothers' birthday soon, twins with two different tastes. One likes sports another fantasy. And I am one to encourage their reading." I explained softly.

"Now let me purchase these and we can..." then something occurred to me. "Marcus, didn't you come in here for something?" I asked.

He held out three small worn novels he'd been holding and suddenly I felt like an idiot. Color filled my cheeks, when had I become so unobservant?

"I'm sorry I-I didn't see those." I stammered.

"It's quite alright Angela." He chuckled and came up to the counter with me.

I bought mine. And he bought his. Oddly enough I caught a glimpse of the titles. Newly formed legends of Vampires. Vampire lore 2011 addition... And another on werewolves. I must've looked beyond confused when he gave a short excuse.

"My brothers had asked me to run this errand for him. Both seem keen in the folklore like your brothers. But I don't know why they request these."

I nodded and we headed over to the Starbucks. Quickly we ordered. I had my Earl grey latte and he got a chai tea. Once we had our teas we sat down.

"So what brought you to Seattle today?" Marcus asked beginning a conversation from the dull silence.

"My mother taking me to a spa. The wedding is later tonight. What about you? Your accent gives away you're definitely not from Seattle." I smiled a little.

"No, I'm not. I am here mostly on a small business trip with my brothers I guess but soon we will be flying home to our home in Italy." He answered.

I nodded taking this in. "Where in Italy?" I asked curiously.

"Volterra, just around Florence."

I nodded taking it in as I took another sip of my drink. Right then it seems my stomach thought it'd be good to act up. I clenched my sides as the ripping pain retched through my whole abdomen.

But soon it ended and I quickly recovered only to see Marcus wide eyed a bit. "Sorry, I seem to have an upset stomach." I blushed taking another sip of my tea.

"It's right, but I'm afraid to say Mia Cara that I must be going. I can almost see brother jumping his way through the crowd to me. And your mother will most likely want you back yes?" Marcus seemed fretful to leave.

I just glanced up to spot my mother coming this way and a few steps behind her the raven haired man who introduced himself as Aro. I stood along with Marcus.

"It was nice bumping into you Marcus, I thank you for this tea." I smiled picking up my half full cup.

He nodded with a small smile. "you're welcome Angela, and it was a pleasure to run into you again. I do bid you a farewell and have fun with the wedding, also feel better."

We parted ways when our anxious parties arrived. I walked to my mother knowing I was not getting out of this soon enough. I had just had a coffee with a complete stranger in her eyes and she wanted to know who he was.

"Well Angela are you going to tell me who tall dark and handsome was? He seems a few years older than you but isn't that typical?" Mama began.

I sighed. "That was Marcus, we bumped into each other yesterday and in Coles so we decided to get a tea together is there anything wrong with that Mama nothing happened." I tried to assure her impending question of how we knew each other.

"Well he was hot, well dressed for someone his age. Oh here I am sounding like a cougar. I'm forty eight with an eighteen year old and two twelve year olds. I'm married too! But you must admit Angela he is a looker." Mama winked at me.

I just laughed and shook my head at her. "Did you get his number?" Mama asked.

I froze a second but felt something suddenly scratching against my finger. On my cup was a black business card with the name engraved Marcus Volturi on it. I smiled. I hadn't even notice him stick it there. His email and cell were on it.

"I did," I said still a little shocked.

"Awesome Angela! My baby is getting hit on!" She exclaimed with a laugh. I blushed madly and smacked her arm lightly.

"Come on let's just get going." I murmured as we reached the car.

**A/n: What do you think? next we'll see marcus ;) and yes some of this will take place in Italy, The cullens are in this. it's during breaking dawn. But what's with Angela? ;) we'll find out next time! (I really want to know since Maddi is only sending these bits by bits to me :P **

**-Jenny 3**


	3. Forbidden to love

Chapter 3:

Marcus POV:

I watched her disappear into the crowd in tow of an elder woman. I sighed a bit.

"Marcus! Brother, there you are!" Aro smiled to me.

He was in his normal black suite. His raven like hair pulled back with it's normal clip. His ruddy brown eyes met mine. "We do need to be getting back to the car, the twins are anxious. Caius also wants us to call in updates to him. Do remind me why he chose to stay in Volterra?"

He was still confused on this fact. My features fell back into their bored-like demeanor. Aro sometimes really was a sickly sweet person and yet he knew this.

"Because he doesn't like to get caught up in this business you have taken up in stalking the Cullens'." I exhaled my drawn out answer.

"Brother why are you such a poor sport?" Aro asked rhetorically.

I just went back to looking in the direction Angela had left. Aro must have seen some sense of emotion in my eye since he began on this.

"Brother what is it about this human that has caught your attention. After two thousand years I thought surely your heart was dead, like you for a matter of fact."

I just shook my head softly. "I do not know Aro, this dark beauty caught my eye in the shop yesterday and fate brought her here today it seems for us to enjoy a tea. Which reminds me I have some things to empty from my stomach."

I felt the now cold liquid sloshing in my stomach as we made our way towards the doors were the twins and young Hellana our newest guard were waiting. I so badly needed this out and I even guiltily pleasures the idea of doing it here but a king does not make a disgrace of himself.

"Ah yes! Now that's one I must remember! You in took human goods all to spend time with a human! This one I must tell Caius. He will find it delightful." Aro's bell like laughter filled my ears. "But on a more serious note Marcus. I do not want her distracting you from our mission. We must see if the letter Ms. Alice Cullen-Whitlock sent is correct about this wedding."

"She won't. In fact she is one of the guest as you know Aro, if my memory serves me correct you got a glimpse of her mind yesterday?" I assumed with an arched brow.

"Yes, of course you know my power brother. Which is surprising. In a human of eighteen years old she is such a selfless person. Not a nasty bone in that one. But she was mesmerized by you. Odd how opposites attract. But something's that poor girl went through recently. I will not share it since even I, the 'heartless ruler of the Volturi', understand that sort of thing is private." Aro continued on. "Though I warn you to heed caution brother, she is delicate. She is like a rose, she had her walls to protect her but she is a beautiful blossom."

It was times like these I worried for Aro almost. But in three thousand years of knowing him there was one thing I knew of my brother than most. Was when it came to love he understood the best. Like when his sister was killed. My wife, my love, he cried the hardest besides myself. There was one side to Aro no one knee besides his family and mostly his wife, was that Aro was a grand lover. He would even make an excellent father if he could, I do dare to say.

"I know as much, her bonds are an oddity all are hinted with pink no matter how weak the bond is there is love for all of those bonds. She respects all her friends no matter how bad the person is she holds a bit of respect for them. There is no hate..." I murmured remembering the first time I saw her bonds.

All so strong, so pure. It had to be fake, yet here they were in front of me. All there laid out paths. She is an angel on earth, yet how does one like myself, so tainted fall for something so pure?

It was something I swore I'd never do again, I swore off love. All feelings of happiness since Didyme's death. She had been such a heart warming person, an angel truly that I loved. But her life had been torn from her on our wedding day. An assassin from a rebellious coven had destroyed her. At the time the wives roamed as they pleased no guards no cares until the day Didyme was in the gardens. She was waiting for me for a surprise I had set up. But I had a letter to respond to. And like a fool I answered that letter. In that snap decision I had decided Didyme's fate. And she was gone.

I was too unworthy of love. Since then. I let one of the gods' angels die. Sent from heaven only to be torn away because I was too careless to guard her more. And from that day my heart had been under lock and key.

Yet here I was, falling in love with a human girl, physically three years my junior yet thousands of years an infant to me. Yet there she had stood with the curves of a woman the defined face of a mature lady. Full lips, round brown eyes and long dark chocolate hair. She was taller than most women but smaller than my six foot. By several inches. Her legs thin yet fit, curved in the right places and her chest. I was ashamed I had let my eyes wander so low on her but she was a siren, and I the hopeless male falling into her lures.

"Master, I am sorry to bother you But Master Aro said when we had pulled over." Hellana murmured.

I looked across the limo seats not even realizing we had gotten into the car. Aro of course had classical music blasting into his ears he didn't notice we were pulled over. Probably because he had Alec take his senses so he could 'rest'. Aro enjoyed this close to sleep state Alec had learned to force upon people.

I stood feeling the icy tea in my stomach and quickly I heaved every drip out of me. Of course Hellana stood with a large bottle of blood waiting for me when I stepped out of the wooded area. I took it all down in a swig and I licked any remaining drips off my lips. I felt immensely better after it was gone.

I took my seat again and Hellana slipped in beside me. Soon we were back to driving. And I fell back to my thoughts. All I could really think about was her. Before her I was only a stone of a man but now she was the only thing really worthy of having on my mind.

I do wonder if she got my card. I do also hope she is alright after what had happened. She had cringed in such pain. I do not know where it had come from. One second she's fine the next she's nearly crying bloody Mary. I shook my head at the thoughts. Maybe she had been right, just a stomach ache but it was enough to worry me more than it should've. Next I knew it was Aro breaking my thoughts.

"Since we are nearing the boarder of Forks we know our plan?" Aro asked the little guard we had. The twins and Hellana and Demetiri who was driving. The rest were in Italy. We nodded. "Good, Hellana you will shield us and we shall begin. No harming anyone. Or your punishment will be grave."

His warning wad understood by all. Even as his brother I still understood his power over myself.

**A/N: Well what do you think of Marcus? yes, no? well you know how to leave a review ;) also thanks to the people who have added this to their favorites! (Maddi might kill me for this, but you get two chapters today because this was short even for her standards! well It should be up next so stay tuned.**

**-Jenny 3**


	4. Craving fulfilled

Chapter 4:

Angela POV:

It was time. Time for the wedding. I couldn't help my smile as we arrived at the Cullen house. I arrived with Jessica, Mike, and Eric. I was somewhat glad we didn't bring Lauren and Ben with us. They hadn't received an invitation and surprisingly I was fine with that.

Once we reached the door we were greeted with a very bouncy Alice. We had come to know her for being a spitball of energy.

"You guys are just on time! Come on in," Alice pulled us all in.

Once in we were swarmed by decor. The flowers hung every where and were arranged perfectly. Same with the lights they twinkled everywhere like the trees outside. To get here to be hones that's what we followed. Were the lights and bows. We found are way outside and of course it too was out done. The candles we had brought were lit at each table further back.

"You guys are in the second row so you may go sit and mingle." Alice beamed skipping off somewhere.

Time flew by right into the reception. I wandered over to where Mike and Jessica were ogling the giant cake. "It's nice, could've been better." Jess sneered a bit.

"I like it," Mike shrugged.

All I could do was shake my head. It was times like this that made me question why I was there friend. I passed them quickly. I kept to myself a bit. I wasn't one to mingle too much. Sure I could but sometimes it's just to awkward when you don't know many people.

I must've not been looking where I was going, when I was nearly flung back a few steps. Oh no! How many times is this going to happen? I blushed furiously looking up to none other than Dr. Cullen.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Cullen. I must have zoned out..." I stammered my apology to him.

He gave an assuring smile that I was forgiven. His wife Esme at his side smiled to me as well. Oddly enough these smiles reminded me of Marcus. "No harm done Angela,"

I smiled back and quickly made my way by them. It was then my stomach decided to make itself known. What had I eaten? I groaned and made my way back past Dr. Cullen who just seemed confused in my sudden haste. I really need to find a bathroom!

"Angela, are you alright?" A bell like voice asked in alarm.

I glanced up to Alice who stood with three blonde beautiful women, no doubt their relatives. But I didn't have time to observe. "I do feel a little under the weather, can you direct me to the washroom?"

"Once inside it's the second door to the left." Alice answered a little skeptical. Her eyes seemed to bore into me.

I quickly walked by them but only to hear one murmur, "Is she alright Alice? I've never seen a human so flushed."

I'd question it but once I got to the bathroom I literally fell to my knees and heaved up my meals from today. Oh what had I eaten? I groaned a bit. My vision seemed almost blurred as something took over me. All of this has been happening since that night. I shivered as the events of that night ran through my mind.

Cool hands roughly grabbing me, cool tongue running over my breasts... Full body shivers retched through me. No! I clenched my eyes shut and stood slowly. I rubbed my stomach softly on the now bit larger bump. What was going on with me?

Think of happier thoughts Angela... Like college, or maybe Marcus? He's more of a distraction... A good one really. He seems so reserved really, something about him though reminds me of my attacker. I shudder, how can such a sweet gentleman be related to any monster who attacked me? I shook my head.

No my attacker was a red eyed demon. Marcus held brown. They were not the same, yet they were so alike... Both cold and stone hard. Pale and radiating power.

Gah happy thoughts! I shook my head again feeling my stomach become heavy again. Oh please no... But this time it didn't want to make me puke, no I felt thirsty. I made my way out of the Bathroom but I blurred past everyone. Well sort of.

I spotted Eric on the side of the dance floor near the woods. Hmm, he seems so lonely. I thought tilting my head. I stalked towards him. No one payed attention as I slipped beside Eric. I tapped his shoulder.

"Ang! Omg, you can't just sneak up on a guy like that!" He exclaimed a hand on his heart.

I smiled apologetically to him. "I'm sorry Eric I just, well as you know Ben and I broke up. I was feeling lonely would you come take a walk with me?" I asked innocently.

His eyes lit with a hint of a smile. "Sure Ang, did you need to talk of something?"

I shook my head. "No, I just want to walk, but not alone."

He took my hand and led me into the woods. Soon enough we were far enough into the forest to hear and stand by the running river. I froze when it hit again. The blurring vision the sinking stomach... But why am I so thirsty? I looked to the river. And it's liquid seemed to not be what I craved. I needed something thicker, sweeter...

I glanced to Eric. I zoomed in on his pulsing artery in his jugular. I stalked towards him. I quickly wrapped my arms around him and pressed my lips to his. He froze in place at my movements. I trailed my lips down and slowly made my way to his sweet smelling neck.

Before I realized, my teeth were sunk into his flesh and blood was pouring into my throat. The hot liquid sated my thirst.

"Ang, wha-what a-are y-you d-doing?" Eric stammered before it was too late.

Soon I had drank him dry. But it was worth it! A voice hissed in my head.

I fell to the ground as the haze started to lift. W-what had happened? I slowly got to my feet. I looked at my hands. Oh my god! W-why is there blood? I wanted to scream but I didn't want attention. What had I done? I quickly looked around seeing my dress was fine but my arms and hands were covered in blood. Eric's blood! I-I only meant to walk with him! N-not to drink him dry. He was my friend, what had I done. I held in my screams.

I quickly threw his body into the river. Pounding filled my ears. I need to run! I-I can't stay! I-I have to go! I felt my feet push me threw the forest. I needed to run anywhere but here. I'm a murderer! I began to huff as it came out in little muffled whimpers tears began to stream down my eyes.

I didn't know where I was going but all I know it had to be away from here!

It felt like hours. Truly when I finally decided to stop. The blackened sky I stopped and dry heaved. Oh god... I fell to my knees then to my side. I laid in the dirt and begun to shake violently. Oh, god... I clenched my eyes shut. I held myself from getting sicker. Or worse turning on someone or something.

'snap!'

I froze in place. I heard no continuing steps. But I knew they were there. I slowly opened my eyes to a blurry figure.

"Angela..."

A voice whispered, before it all went black.

**A/N: Here's the second I promised ;) Also sorry for the cliffie but it's needed to keep you reading ;) anywhoo till tomorrow. if you're lucky I might later today post again. **

**-Jenny 3**


	5. Found

Chapter 5:

Marcus POV:

We froze as a thump could be heard throughout the forest. But the problem was it had been too close. I emerged from the bush slowly into a small clearing. Right on the ground was Angela. I gasped a bit.

"Angela..."

She was spazzing everywhere, it caused me to lose all words. She was covered in blood all along the arms and chest. Her dress seemed fine but not enough. Her stomach was bulging a bit through this bronze dress she wore. Twigs and leaves stuck to her. She must've ran this distance... It had to be a good two Kilometers from the Cullen's house...

"Hellana, cover her." I snipped.

In seconds I could smell her scent of cream strawberries, mixed with lily. But something was more distinct on her. I couldn't pin point it. I quickly dropped to her side. I could smell no open wounds but yet there was dry blood on her creamy skin...

"Master it's not hers..." Hellana spoke shocked.

I turned abruptly to her. How? Then why was someone's blood on her? But it had to be as well...

"Explain," I pressed harshly.

"Master I know smells. When hers came in I could smell the feminine things that are her, but there is a scent of honey and fresh forest smell that is male. That is not hers. She has also has no defensive wounds master. But look at her mouth. There is flesh and blood in her teeth." Hellana explained as she went around Angela'a unconscious body.

I followed her gaze. My gods she was right. I placed a hand on Angela what had over come her? What could have caused an angel to turn into a demon like so? Was she herself a demon? A siren maybe? Luring to all around her yet has a taste for blood? No it couldn't be. She was clearly human. Her scent, her fragile, warm body.

"Owe!" Hellana hissed when she pulled her finger from Angela's mouth.

A clear liquid dripped out of her finger but quickly healed itself. "Her teeth master! Are like diamonds they just cut me! A vampire!" Hellana exclaimed.

Her red eyes completely wide as she held her hand to her chest protectively. Well this was something out of the ordinary. I nodded and stood up.

I heard steps suddenly from the north. Too light for human. But thanks to those people being under Hellana's scent shield I knew Aro and the twins had returned.

"I do believe that, the Cullen's have held their part my darlings. In other words we can go home as you request." Aro's voice soon broke through to us. "Ah, Marcus don't-"

Aro froze once he saw Angela's body in front of us. "Now if I was any other man I would accuse you of harming her brother but since I know you more what has gone down here?"

I glanced up slowly at him. "I wish I could answer you fuller brother, but we only discovered her a few minutes ago as well. But it seems her teeth are razor sharp they cut through Hellana's hand. Here look for yourself." I offered my hand to him.

He came around Angela and touched my hand. His mouth opened then closed a bit as he bent over my hand. He held no emotion in this but I knew he was beyond shocked when his mouth did that.

"Well then, it seems our dear Angela here is more special than ever thought. Odd that in such an honest saint like mind such a mess was was made. She'd be dead if she had been a vampire but there is only one way to prove what's really going on. And that's through her mind."

Aro gently bent on his right knee and clasped onto Angela's hand. Just as swiftly he looked up to us with a nod. "Angela killed her friend." he started.

I felt my eyes go wide. Impossible. This sweet delicate person could. Yet hard cold evidence sat in front of me, on her, a d in her thoughts. "That is hard to believe," I whispered doubtfully.

"Yet it's right here brother. In my eyes and on her. We will need to bring her to Italy with us, Caius will find this more than amusing." Aro chuckled standing to his full height.

He moved back and stood beside me. "Alec please take her senses." I asked softly of him.

I moved forward and picked the light girl up. I cradled her like a child to me. I felt her tense muscles go limp. I knew Alec had done as told. We moved into a run back to our penthouse suite in Seattle.

"Jane, when we get back can you please go to a store and grab some clothes to travel and change Angela into? Then in Italy I'll send you and Heidi to buy her wardrobe and things she will need. Which reminds me, I forget she is human, get her essentials for the flight." Aro instructed.

"Yes Master," Jane agreed immediately.

We fell back into a silence. I was allowed to my thoughts. But none could really stray from her now. She looked so peaceful in this induced sleep but I knew she had been in pain. What had caused this was my only thought now. Why had such a sweet girl snapped on her friend.

Razor teeth in a human, a craving of blood could really only point to the supernatural but nothing about screams it, well except for the fact she just drank blood. I had come to that conclusion when Hellana showed me her mouth.

"She didn't do this voluntarily." Aro spoke up once we reached our room.

I arched a brow at him in my question. "Are you saying she is possessed?"

That's ridiculous. Possession to a human. Rare, but they do happen. I froze, my motions ceased as this occurred to me. She could have a demon within her that would need to be expelled. I clenched my fists at the thought. And I was really the only brother certified to do such. I could not harm her like that.

"Well that we don't know but this is a big hint."

"Hmm..." I exhaled and looked to the bed where Angela laid still in her blood covered dress.

Luckily Jane would be back to clean her off and dress her for the plane ride soon to come.

"You love her terribly brother." Aro's comment intervened with my thoughts.

"I'm afraid to say it, I might be. The question is will she reciprocate it." I explained my worries to Aro.

Aro just smiled taking a glimpse at Angela. "I will let her voice her own thoughts on you Marcus, I will let this love story take it's course."

"You truly are a hopeless romantic Aro, beyond that ruthless mask." I chuckled.

A knock at our private room door quickly interrupted us. "Come in," Aro drawled.

In came in Jane and Hellana carrying at least four bags each plus two suitcases for everything. Both red plastic ones. We didn't allow guards into our room like this but Alec needed to keep Angela asleep and now the girls would need to dress her.

"Aro and I will be outside, Girls please dress her Alec keep your eyes off of her." I warned as my brother and I made our way to the common room of the penthouse suite.

Soon enough we were good enough for our flight home. I held Angela in my arms as we boarded our private jet. She was dressed in simple black leggings and a baggy peach sweater. She had laced up shoes that only went to her ankle. Her hair was curled and pinned up to her chin. A fedora hung over her eyes shadowing her perfect face.

"Marcus, you can set her on the couch." Aro directed me to the left big white leather couch.

I set her down and set pillows around her. I looked to my gold watch. It was nearly six in the morning. She had to be woken up. I looked over to Alec and soon she tensed up. Her body took a little shake and slowly her eyes opened.

"W-where am I?" Angela asked as her eyes fluttered a bit finally focusing in on me.

"We found you in the woods, you were covered in blood..." I trailed off when a look of horror flickered on her features.

"B-blood? Why? What had happened?" She Demanded to know.

"Exactly what we wanted to know Angela, but first you should get some food into you." I recommended of her.

"I'm not that hungry." She denied.

I lifted a brow to her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, quite Marcus. I'm fine truly." She tried to assure me.

She moved to the side. I gasped quietly at the enlargement in her stomach. It wasn't much to the human eye but to ours it was quite a bit.

"I know this might sound a little forward dearest Angela but, are you with child?" Aro asked.

Angela just looked confused then pressed her hand lightly to her bulging stomach. She looked at least three months along. How could this have never clicked with her? Clearly she must of missed her monthly cycle. The idea of any man touching her irritated me beyond reason. They had been with her.

"I-impossible..." she murmured.

"It's right in front of you though." I heard Hellana comment under her breath. She was lucky I was not caring enough to listen to her or she would've been in trouble.

"Angela, this does happen when a man and woman get together..."

"I know the process of sex, I'm eighteen. What I meant was how so fast? I-I mean I've never actually been with a man..." Her words disappeared into nothing.

I looked to Aro and he just shook his head. "I know Angela, it does make no sense. Since it was how many days. Brother this does not make sense..." He seemed puzzled himself.

I sighed a little frustrated. Would he explain? But then it clicked. Aro had told me She would need to tell this to me herself, and as advised I'd do just that.

"Can we change subjects please?" Angela whispered as she looked up at me mostly for consent.

I nodded. "What would you like that to be?"

"I'd like to know why I'm on a plane, first off and how I ended up with you." She started her wave of questions.

"You really recall nothing?" Hellana spoke up. "You drained your friend. You had teeth like razors."

"Enough Hellana." Aro snipped.

She bowed her head submissively. "I am sorry master."

"Woah where is this going?" Angela asked completely confused now. "Razor sharp? Did I hurt you?"

"No," Hellana murmured not daring to lift her head.

"Marcus I feel as if you aren't telling me something... About who you are, or more like what you are. I am one usually to keep silent on my suspicions since what is your secret is none of my business but I feel as if what you will tell me will be a major roll and helping me figure out what is wrong." Angela pleaded.

I sighed and looked to Aro, "Aro, do we tell her?" I asked too low for her ears.

Aro pressed his lips and looked to me straight on. "Marcus you know the consequences of her knowing, either she vows to stay with us and later be turned or she perishes. No matter who she is Marcus the law still applies."

I sighed shaking my head. Angela's eyes still bored into me. "Angela, you are correct we do hold a secret but its the type of thing that once you know you can never go back to your way of life. You must make a promise, that when I tell you, you are willing to know if you do not wish to come with us and later be turned into one of us you will perish. For that is law."

Once I finished I saw her freeze quickly but soon her human brain was figuring out what I had just explained to her. She remained silent for a few minutes.

One thing that held me on edge with this was he fact once she knew of what monsters we were was where would we go from there? She could chose death and I would yet again feel lost. Or she could chose yes but feel trapped forever. Either way I was condemning her freedom of choice here. I let out an unneeded breath. I hated to admit I was in love but isn't that why it was called falling? Because you never do get to chose who or when you fall. If you could, wouldn't it be jumping?

"Tell me, I accept all terms." She finally spoke clearly. Determination rung thickly through her words.

**A/N: What do you think? Angela is about to find out 3 also of course it was Marcus ;) and Hellana's power is just to block all scents she wants from being detected and any thoughts sort of become jumbled with futures. She's like an interference signal to other powers. She was needed to make it that the Cullen's never know they were there. She just has to touch someone for them to be protected. Downside she can't smell the outside world with her power working. Also nothing else was to happen at the wedding sorry! But mote suspense to come! Like what the hell's in her! We've got she's preggers but with what exactly? Wait and see ;) also I am going sort of here for the BOOK Marcus not the old guy, meaning he's only 19, but I'll say about 21 ;) and Caius is old. that's that. so look up this guy for marcus Joseph Gordon-Levitt.**

**-Jenny &Maddi **


	6. I'm a vampire

Chapter six

Angela POV:

I needed to know, I wanted to know. I know for some reason this could impact what was going on in me. The sickness, the pain... The fast pace. But that's probably the biggest shock to me. I'm pregnant, me the daughter of a pastor and a saint-like mother, eighteen and pregnant and not to mention a murderer. I dully do remember what happened last night and I know it involved a lot of blood.

I could still taste the metallic taste on my tongue. The iron-copper like taste. Almost like a penny. But under that it remained so good. I still felt a craving for it but it was subtle. As if the blood sedated me. I soon dazed in looking at a still conflicted Marcus.

His eyes in his young face looked more ancient than they should. Despite I didn't particularity know his age all I know is that they held such an old soul in them. Behind the contacts anyways. Which now that I look closer were turning more ruddy than brown.

"Marcus, please tell me. I promise you all I will keep your secret." I plead almost desperate.

It was my one weakness I hated, my curiosity was sometimes beyond my own control. I held no defense on it besides feeding it. If I didn't it grew beyond capability. where I might actually get physical if it's not fed.

Marcus sighed heavily but seemed to finally be making fort the words. "Angela, there are things beyond your own world that you are aware of, like us. You see we are Vampires."

If it wasn't the fact his face was stone set on serious, and his tone held no clue of mockery or what not, I would have thought of him as a fool.

Right then my mind began to race through all the past vampire movies and legends I had been forced to listen or watch in on. Connor is obsessed with them so of course I see the cruddy horror ones with no civilized manners to them and blood everywhere. And the ones where they hated garlic and such... But all and all they were lucifers minions. Along side cats as my Dad always said...

Hold it though Angela, look at this man in front of you. He is still the Marcus from the café? Just now a creature of the night... I am a little fearful but more confused and more curious. For WHO he is as a person not as what he is. Isn't that Mama always told me to do? Do not judge someone for what they are, only for who they are. For you cannot truly know a person until you have walked a mile in their shoes. I sigh then.

I hadn't realized how long I had been silent, everyone on the plane was intensely watching me. Now with what used to be brown eyes were now a vibrant blood red. I felt y eyes widen for a second but collected myself quickly enough. I felt a small smile grace my lips.

"A vampire, or not Marcus I will not run from you or any of you." I murmured. They all seemed to let some tension go bit not all of it.

"Angela you must know who we are though also, we are vampires yes but we are also one of the most feared vampires. We are the Volturi, the vampire kings if you will. We, myself, Marcus and Caius our brother who resides where we are headed, in Italy our home. But you see we are each nearly three thousand years plus in age. We are near the eldest in our kind. Though some elders still roam they are too content in nomad life to over throw us. And that would be a difficult task. We are not only feared for who we are but our powers.

I myself can read minds, save one special person, and can see every thought you've ever had once I touch your hand. Marcus sees bonds, it seems merely low but it holds it's importance if used wisely. Hellana is a shield like interference, and the Twins here are the mos gifted and valued in our guard. Jane can make you seem as if you are in immense pain and Alec and cut off all your senses. And than we have the basic enhanced senses and the speed and brainpower and immortality, with the price of drinking blood." He paused to let me absorb this all.

Which I understood mostly. Gifted and were the vampire royalty not to be messed with and ancient, though one thing alludes me right now, why are they so vital? And why don't they rule the world.

Aro chuckled suddenly. "I see the questions swimming in your eyes, one which I'm sure you want to know is why we are important, you see our law is that we must not reveal ourselves, and we in force these laws. Why is because the world would be chaotic if we did not let our existence slip from the destructive hands of humans."

I nodded. It completely made sense. But once more questions arose. I looked down before voicing them. "The attacker was a vampire."

I whisper, but I know they heard me. I clenched my eyes shut knowing I could have been a meal had not the Vampire wanted more than a good fuck. I hang my head a bit when no one really denies this.

"Also are the Cullens' Vampires too?" I ask softly.

"Yes, to both." a girl spoke from the side. In her eyes was a hint of sorrow.

"I understand now a little." I murmur.

It finally all clicked. I sat silently as my thoughts began to swarm. These people could kill me, the attacker could have killed me. And that's one thing I don't get, why wasn't I dead yet? And also this thing inside of me was created by a vampire, meaning it to might be a demon. And it kind of explained the Cullen family but did Bella know? But that is a different matter all together all I know right now is my stomach is a little bigger rock hard yet still soft with a monster within me.

Now the question is could I abort a child? That is what it still is right? A creation through sex and two seeds of two people. Even if it was rape? What had this creature done besides live? It knows of nothing yet. I feel my brows furrow together. I couldn't kill it, no matter what it is.

"Angela there is one more thing I must now tell you." Marcus spoke up from beside me. I looked up at him. "You made a pact when you said I could tell you. Its either die or join us in Italy and become on of us at your choosing."

His tone was grave when he told me this. I froze a little, I did promise... Death would not be suitable at this time... Yet become a vampire? Oddly enough I might agree to this. I am not keen on death so what other choice do I really have? Hopefully they would let me carry this child to term. I looked up to Marcus a bit in his eyes I saw hope, in the fact he probably wanted me to choose the latter one of these options.

I couldn't help but feel my heart swell a bit at the thought of him. Yes I had really only loved truly once, but that relationship had failed. Ben was a pigheaded idiot. He pressured me into almost giving him sex in fact I was going to if he hadn't cheated with Lauren Mallory first. It tore me apart he couldn't handle my values of sex. But with being raped on top of that trust is one thing I highly ever throw out to people.

"I'll come to Italy with you, and be changed but on one condition." I spoke my answer firmly. I could not go back now.

"And this is?" Aro asked before Marcus could.

"I want to carry to full term. I know it might be a lot to ask for but it's just a child." I whisperer mumbling my reason.

Marcus just placed a hand on my knee and I shut up. "Of course Angela if this is what you wish."

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long! Maddi had an exam and work she couldn't write with all the darn things she was studying plus she got a tattoo so she was in pain. Plus she just found out her sister has cancer so it's not been a good past few days, I'll update as soon as I can and be helping Maddi write from now on she's in a darkened place right now. So do expect a few days in between. Her grand mother and sister are both cancer ridden. But on a brighter scale tell me what you think? Soon we'll get into the more emotional part of this story and some conflicts to Marcus and Angela. You'll see! Lots of love, **

**-Jenny 3**


	7. one step forward

Marcus POV:

Once we landed and entered into our castle I booked it to my study. I first requested Angela be settled to rest and eat in a room in my wing but I would not see her fit like this. My anger was raging at this moment and I was going to snap if I didn't get away.

I slammed my heavy oak door that it shook the stone walls. I snarled going straight to my sleek leather chair behind my desk. I twisted to face my window where it out looked the darkening sky over the gardens. I pinched the bridge of my nose and shook my head. I had made it through that flight without going on a rampage and killing all in my way till I found her attacker. I right now wanted to but I would not risk the guard. Plus I'd most likely kill them too.

"Marcus, you need to calm down brother." Aro's voice came ringing through my room.

I turned violently to glare at my brother. I growled low baring my teeth a bit.

"Do you not know of closed doors brother." I seethed.

Aro just chuckled as if I was a little angry kitten. I snarled out raged at his blatant disrespect towards me. He just shook his head as he came around to my desk.

"One more step Aro and I'll have your head rolling on the ground." I hissed my final warming losing patience.

"Oh calm yourself Marcus, I'm not going to harm you." Aro tsked.

He came to the front of my desk and I snarled. "Aro!"

"Oh brother why do you bellow so much? In two thousand years you have never uttered such anger. Tell me why now? I know Angela brings life to you but what has caused your fury?" Aro inquired.

I sighed heavily, "Some vampire attacked her Aro. My mate, I will kill who ever did this to my beloved."

He smirked a bit and came forward. "Ah, I see you are in protective mode. Go to your mate Marcus and discuss this with her. She might also calm you down."

I nodded a bit and sat down. "I am sorry brother. I am over reacting I know, but this is so overwhelming. I haven't had a mate since Didyme, and knowing I can love again is baffling me. But also the fact someone harmed my mate is infuriating me. I am at loss I do not know what to do. It has been over two thousand years I do not know what to do Aro," I sighed.

"I know you don't brother, but first I suggest you go to her. She is in a foreign place a familiar person would settle her considering the fact she is your mate." He pressed firmly. "Now speaking of mates I have mine to attend Caius wants to me. So go brother."

Aro flitted away with that. I sighed heavily and went to my wardrobe. My study was a level below my rooms but I still felt as if I needed to change.

I stripped from my dress ware, I looked in the mirror across on the wall. I looked over my chest and face. I hadn't been one for vanity, but for some reason I felt as if Angela deserved the best. I pulled a dark navy button down shirt off the hanger and quickly did it up. I slipped some normal Armoni black dress pants. I slipper my black leather oxfords on and quickly ran a thin comb through my matted hair. When was the last time... Never mind.

"This will have to do," I exhaled an unnecessary breath.

Soon I was the one running threw the halls silently to my own rooms. Oh heavens, my metaphorical heart is racing. If I was human I'd no doubt be soaked in my own sweat. Thankfully being a vampire I can cover things well. Once I reached my rooms I slowed down listened.

'Thump, Thump, Thump,'

The wet beating heart could be heard out here indicating she was in my third smaller room. I flatten out my shirt and quickly lift my hand to knock on the door. but as I was about to the door squeaked open.

In front of me was a small shy looking woman. Her brown eyes full of questions but held a certain compassion in them. Her long curls were up in a ponytail, and she was only in a black spaghetti strap night gown. I quickly glanced to my watch. It's eleven o'clock night time to the humans.

I quickly drop my hand and give a small smile to Angela. She returned it slowly and stepped aside in a silent invitation in.

"Thank you," I nodded to her.

I saw color fill her face. "Marcus, what a wonderful surprise."

I raised a brow to her but nodded in agreement. She led us to a small sitting area near one of the fire places. "You're the first one in centuries to shock me Angela,"

"What do you mean?" She asked politely.

"No one has ever opened the door before me knocking, and that's vampires, which is very interesting that you could in your human form." I explained softly to her. "It's not a bad thing but I do wonder how you did."

She blushed yet again and met my gaze slowly, but surely. "I guess I just had a feeling, Not much really I do it all the time. It's as if I can almost sense them there." She shrugged.

I nodded, "I am sorry for leaving you earlier Angela. You see it's been centuries since I felt this alive. And also, I hate to admit this childish thing to you Angela but I needed to release my built up anger and I did not want to bring it out on you." I confessed.

She stayed silent for a few agonizing moments. I was even wishing for Aro's gift. Soon enough, she placed her hand on my knee and scooted closer on the chair across from me. I slowly brought my gaze from her hand to her face, and straight into those bright passionate eyes.

"Marcus, anger isn't something to bottle up but I do understand your needs to be alone to cool down for a moment or two." She smiled.

I returned the genuine smile. "I hope you don't mind me saying this but, would you like to come into my main room. This room is really dull and soulless if you as me."

She chuckled and looked around. "It has history but I will if you wish it."

I smiled too and got up quickly to help her. I swept her up and bolted out of the room. I opened my main room double doors. Once the oak was pushed out of the way, a small gasp filled the air. I smirked a bit. I brought her over to the king-sized four post bed with the white transparent drapes. I placed her down softly.

I stepped back and watched her quickly run her small nimble fingers through the red silk covers. It was one thing I did not understand, is why WE the vampire kings needed beds. Well scratch that, I don't understand why I do. But it seems now I would need one.

Just at the mention of that I felt a small arousal below my belt. I held in my shock, where had these gutter thoughts come from? I looked to Angela fully. Yes she is a goddess but she has been hurt more than anything. I glanced to her stomach and sighed. She was pregnant also! Some vampire did this, so I will treat her like a queen. And those children I will raise as my own as she will allow it.

A yawn broke through my thoughts. I immediately looked to Angela. Her eyes were drooping and she seemed ready for sleep.

"Mia Cara, you seem tired." I noted the obvious. She flushed het again and bowed her head.

I went forward and put my finger under her chin and lifted her gaze to mine. I smiled a bit as she shivered at my breath washing over her. Her mouth opened a bit and color filled her cheeks furiously.

"I will let you rest then, I will see you in the morning." I whispered.

She nodded. I picked her up and placed her under the covers. She curled into the side her eyes always watching me. I covered her and kissed her forehead gently. "Sleep well Mia Bella."

"Good night Marcus, thank you." She whispered sleepily.

I turned out the light to the room and slid out the doors. Once those were closed I sank into the wall across from them.

"I cannot believe my eyes." A deep voice broke through the silence. I looked up to see Caius smirking with Athenadora smiling at his side.

I stood up and nodded a greeting to my brother. "Caius, Athenadora,"

"Oh don't give us such a proper greeting!" Athenadora said with a grin.

"She is right Marcus you act as if we caught you in the worst of acts!" Caius laughed.

I sighed my frustration at them, both my fair haired siblings beamed.

"Aro told us you had found your mate. He was about to send a guard to retrieve you but I thought I would. She just tagged along the impatient nymph." Caius smirked as Athenadora smacked his chest playfully.

"Oh you!" She scowled but then looked brightly to me. "Aro allowed me to follow I really want to meet her."

"Not today you two, I shall introduce her tomorrow to you all but you must know a human has needs. Sleep is one of them, it is eleven o'clock at night she has been through hell so please some space. But I assure you both you can meet her tomorrow." I stopped them from going closer to my door.

I looked over Caius and Athenadora to make sure this was clear. Both nodded but I could see the disappointment in Athenadora's eyes.

"Alright brother, Athena my love why don't you start going onto the inter web for clothes for the girl. You are the best at this. I need a moment with Marcus," Caius suggested to his wife.

She looked between us and nodded. "It's the Internet love and you'd be good at if you didn't act so old, but I'll leave you to it."

With that she was gone leaving Caius and I. "You know how I feel of humans..." He began.

"I didn't exactly mean to fall in love brother, I was perfectly content. In fact I had been hunting the day before I met her in that shop. But something drew me to her. Something more than her scent." I informed him.

He chuckled. "I never meant to fall in love with my spite of a wife but I did. She was and still is such a tease but none of that now. I do not approve of her species but Aro said she was something, so I'll try to be open minded."

"I know what you mean, and thank you brother," I nodded my gratitude to him.

"Now another thing, Aro might have mentioned she is with child, is this true or folklore? Aro also might have said it is half vampire considering she killed a human for blood?" Caius arched his white brow to me to confirm this.

"She is and did. She remembers nothing of it, like when we feed. So we do not know how dangerous she is in public if not fed. But she regrets it. Though not sorry, the baby I know nothing of. Nor her attacker." I informed him.

He bobbed his head to my explanation. "Are you going to remove the thing?" He muttered his question.

"She will not allow it, and I shan't go against such wishes."

"Understandable, I am guessing life is going to get more interesting very soon. A month's time as Aro informed me at the rate that child is growing at." Caius gave me a small nudge and backed up.

"I shall leave you now Marcus it's good to have you back, but I do wish you good luck." Caius said as he left.

I sighed once as Caius disappeared. He was absolutely right. Life in our castle was about to come alive.

**A/N: sorry it took long to update this, it will be on track once August comes along, Maddi went on vacation and so did I! We're with family! But anywhoo what do ou think? Caius surprisingly is alright for now... Hehe, below is a small little spot light on what Aro's doing while Marcus was in his anger.**

Aro POV:

I stood looking upon my most loyal guard.

"First yes the Cullens are dealt with for now, but I want a watch still kept on them. Second there is a human in the castle,"

The guard froze a little more but I held my hand out to silence them. "They are not a servant, nor food. If any of you harm her Master Marcus might just have to snap your head off. Our dear brother has returned with a mate. Shockingly, but still you are to treat her with respect as you would us. I do warn you to be careful for you see she is with child."

A few more whispers and gasps swept through them but they silenced. One hand shot up though.

"Master, if she is with child will it be a threat?" a curious young vampire asked.

I smiled softly to the small blonde girl. She was innocent enough but I took her hand in case. I found only curiosity. I patted her hand and let her step back.

"No Angel, the child you see is the offspring of a vampire and the human. She wishes to carry it into this world and we have permitted it. But it is advised a careful eye is kept on the child once here. And Angel seeing as you are a mother yourself and a calming telekinesis forcer you shall be granted this child's personal guard and co-personal guard to Angela and Marcus."

She smiled a bit and skipped back. For a sixteen year old woman she acted more as a child than her thirteen year old daughter. A tragic tail how I got them but they were devoted guards, and grateful.

"Now I need to assemble a small party of you to go to Seattle and hunt down a certain vampire. The one who attacked Angela. So Demetri and Felix please step forward." I callee curtly.

Soon enough the two men were in front of me. I quickly took Demetri's hand and pushed the scent I had collected from Angela's mind. Soon enough he nodded and unreleased his hand. "I want you in America by tomorrow. Go and pack and get on it. I want to know who harmed this woman."

With that they were gone. I stepped up the steps to my throne. I sat and clapped my hands twice. The attention was brought back to me. "You are dismissed."


	8. first little voice

Chapter 8:

Angela POV:

**'Beep'**

I snapped up from my peaceful sleep. I groaned a bit finding the source of the beeps. In my pocket my phone was flashing with texts. I slid the lock off and went to see who they were from.

_**JESSICA: Ang were the hell are you!  
JESSICA: oh god... It's all over the news... I-I don't know why I'm even texting you. You're gone now, you and Eric in a car crash! Oh god why didn't you just ask us to drive you? Eric was drunk! :(**_

I couldn't help but lift an eyebrow to these texts. I was dead? I quickly went online and googled the Forks news of the day. The first head-line shocked me.

**'Two Local Teens Found Dead.'**

I read into it further.

'Today, at six am Eric Yorkie and Angela Weber were found dead in a crashed car. The bodies were burnt beyond recognition but thanks to the dental and paper records they were confirmed quickly. The funerals are yet to e determined.

Local Minister Weber and family are devastated to hear of their daughter's death. As well as the Yorkies, when Chief Swan said, 'He was driving drunk we found a few beer cans in the back and a few witnesses said he had been drinking at the wedding. This was the main factor in their deaths.'

Minister Weber had this to say, 'Angela was a smart girl, she knew not to get in a car with a drunken person. I'm surprised she didn't take the wheel. But all I can say now, is God better be watching her.'

Mrs. Yorkie commented as well, 'Eric was a smart boy but this is not like him. I'm sorry for my son's actions but let God judge him for who he was and not on this one little fatal mistake.'

Funerals will be revealed later this week.'  
  
I stared at the screen shocked out of my mind. They had made me dead to the world? Oh. I wasn't completely mad at this but it was a bit saddening. To my family I was now dead, but why? I sighed... Because I killed Eric, a friend of mine. It's better we're both dead then the truth really. Even if we knew little ourselves.

I stood only to feel the familiar nausea. Only this time it sent me to my knees. Oh god! I gasped as my stomach flipped itself all over the floor. I held my stomach only to find it rock hard and... F-frozen! I gasped and rubbed it only to get a small kick in return. My stomach had grown more than before. I looked about five to six months along.

"Angela!" a familiar voice cried as I toppled to my side.

I looked up to see Marcus, whose arms were around me soon enough and pulling me up to him.

"Marcus... My stomach, it's so cold and hard..." I hissed out in pain.

His hand went to my stomach and seemed to be rubbing gently. I looked up into his red eyes. I saw a small concerned smile on his face. His hand went to my face and pushed a hair out of my face.

"Angela, it is the child, but to me it is still warm." He murmured helping me up.

I nodded and held onto him even if I was on my feet. Marcus led me to the bathroom. He set me down on a small stool on the. Side near the tub.

"Did you need help from here?" Marcus asked politely.

I shook my head. "I will manage, but will you stay in... Case?"

Marcus nodded and helped me up. "I'll be right out side that door. If you need anything, call for me."

He urged, his red eyes searching mine. He wanted to know I got this clear. I nodded, he held on for a bit then reluctantly.

Once he was gone I slowly stood from my slumped. Pain filled my stomach but I managed it. I needed to. No matter if I liked Marcus, I was not THAT comfortable to allow him to see me naked. I sighed. I stripped of my night gown.

I was about to get in when I caught my reflection. I gasped seeing the bulge. I wasn't one for vanity but seeing the perfect rounded stomach I couldn't help he small smile that was on my face. I expected a few lines indicating rapid growth. But no there was only perfect white skin.

I ran my hand over it. Oh! I shivered at the cool skin that was now my stomach with my child...

My child. Now those were some odd words to hear. **MY CHILD**, all this time I had been worried of what was going on than what was in me. This was not a monster as some might think it is. It's a full on growing child. **MY** child. I felt my smile get wider.

"No matter how you were created you shall always be my angel." I whispered.

**'Angels mama!' **

All of a sudden a small voice responded. I froze staring at my stomach.

"d-did you just answer me?" I couldn't help but exclaim.

**'Yes Mama, we function perfectly. My sister and I' **

"girls!" I whispered too low for the vampires around. "two of you!"

**'Yes mama, but my sister still rests. She doesn't move like me. I am sorry if we hurt you. It's me that's the cold. My sister still has yet to open her eyes.'**

I nodded woodenly. How she was communicating was beyond me. A small innocent giggle ran through my head.

**'quite simple Mama! I seem to be able to read minds and give you my thoughts. That's how I learned to talk, was from you Mama!'** she paused a minute. **'I'm sorry about your friend Mama. I will try to control myself. But I was just so thirsty! And that food was tasting yucky! Sissy likes it. Not me.'  
**  
I chuckled a bit and rubbed my tummy lightly_. 'well then I won't need to think allowed now will I to you? But it's good to know you crave blood. That way I won't have to kill while human my love.'_ I thought lightly to her.

Silence filled my head for a bit and soon a soft question filled my ears**. 'Will you name me Mama? You don't need to now but soon. I'd like a name. Sissy might want one too.'**

_'That can be filled my dear, but I'll need time. Many women have nine months and it seems as a week and a bit along I need to now.'_ I broke it carefully to her.

**'Alright Mama, also is Marcus our daddy? Can he be?'** She asked curiously.

_'Oh! Dear w-we'll have to see my love but I do like him a lot_...'

**'Then ask him out!**' She urged.

I stood wide eyed looking at my stomach. It was beyond a shock to here my daughter, who's still in me sound like an eighteen year old woman.

**'Sorry to surprise you Mama. I've just read your mind so many times I have so much knowledge.'** I could almost see a small child blushing.

_'It's alright, now why don't you try and sleep my love? You still must rest.'_ I cooed.

Soon a small yawn filled my mind and a little kick to my upper stomach. **'okay,'** and soon I was back to my own thoughts.

Soon enough I had finished a shower and dressing into a blue strapless dress that had been provided with a high waist belt which went under my breasts. It flowed to my knees but still I looked well. I had my hair in a side braid that came just to my collar bone. Little brown flats that matched the belt and I was good for the day.

Once I opened the bathroom door Marcus stood from his spot on a chair near the fire place in the corner of the room.

"Angela, you look stunning." Marcus complimented politely.

I felt color fill my cheeks. "Thank you Marcus, and I must say you look rather dashing yourself."

"It is just a normal button down shirt and slacks. Nothing out of the ordinary truly." He gave a half smile with a chuckle. "But my ordinary might be from a different era from now. As vampires we barely see time passing very well. It could be a millennia or two before we realize that men wearing high heels is far out dated. Ask Aro on that one. We had to nearly burn his feet off to take all his heels away. And I don't doubt he hides them still in his closet."

I chuckled. Marcus returned the smile. But curiosity dawned more upon me. I knew Marcus' age but not who he was completely. It was now I decided to get to know Marcus.

I don't know why, whether it is his smile. His quiet yet brilliant demeanor, or how he had a small dimple in his cheeks when he did smile. Or the fact I was falling in love. But whatever it was, I wanted to know who Marcus was.

"Aro is a little eccentric if I do say so myself. Now Angela do you think you are up to meeting some people?" Marcus broke threw my silence.

I looked up into his crimson eyes and nodded. "I'd love to,"

Soon enough Marcus had me down in a throne like room. Many people stood forward ranging in lighter to darker colored cloaks. Only few had dark gray and near black. Others light grays were the majority. But no one was in white for a few smaller people. But even they held grey to them.

Marcus still held my hand as he led me to a throne. He sat and patted for me to sit on the big arm rest at his side. I noted beside him was, Aro and a fair haired woman. And to his side was an elder male with white hair like his skin and a beautiful elder, yet younger than him, woman. I felt heat fill my cheeks and I couldn't help my tightening grip on Marcus' shoulder for balance.

"Thank you for joining us Angela, it is good to see you again." Aro stood and came over and took my hands.

A small smile flashed across his face. Yet worry bordered that smile. "Thank you for inviting me, it is an honor," I replied softly.

He removed his hands and nodded. His attention turned slightly to the others in the room. "Angela as you know we are like the royalty to the vampire world. This is our guard Ranking from the lower to the higher. We only have a few here with us at the moment but the whole higher guard, minus two are here. I have mentioned them before, but I think it'd be wise to introduce them to you."

I nodded and waited for him to continue. Many heads looked to him but I could almost see the wondering eye from the guards.

"First I'll give you our lower guard that is here, many more will introduce themselves" as he said this five people in light grey cloaks stepped forward. "I give you Sean, Leila, Mildred, Gary and Jena."

They all bowed and then soon left. "Now the elite guard, ones who are permanent and highest ranking. Firstly you know Jane and her twin Alec, beside them is Hellana out youngest but still valued. To her left is Santiago, Afton and his mate Chelsea. Renata is to he left, Corin and Heidi of course. The two missing though are Demetri and Felix they are on a special mission."

"Hello," I smiled softly to them. No doubt my cheeks were bright red as I looked upon them.

They nodded to me and adverted their gazes, but some lingered with smiles and knowing looks.

"Now that you have all met her, you may make yourself acquainted with her in time to come. But remember to ask Marcus first." Aro added quickly.

Soon the room was rid of all but the few up on the altered steps and sitting in and by the thrones.

"Ah now, Angela the family would like to meet you." Aro turned to me.

**A/N: I know a bit of a cliffy and a bit boring but we need to get threw this stuff to get to the good stuff ;) also what do you think of the baby? Or babies should I say! Both girls yes, I have an idea for names but some help would be nice and yes Maddi and I have agreed their last name is Volturi. Ideas would be nice! R&R love yea!**


	9. Admitting love

Chapter 9

Angela's POV:

Aro had moved us conveniently into a smaller, much welcoming sitting room. All were black leather love seats around a fire place with red carpeting on hard wooden floor with tapestries and paintings. Along the walls were shelves of books and knick-knacks. All adding to the history of this building.

Aro sat himself with a smaller, younger woman of the two. and the other sat with the white haired male. I sat with Marcus on the last open love seat.

"I thought you'd like to meet the family on a more personal and comfortable note," Aro spoke softly through the silence.

"It's better yes," I agreed.

"Well let's start with introductions yes? I know my wife and everyone else in here is dying to meet you." Aro sat back a bit. Much more relaxed and youthful. "This is my wife Suplicia,"

He gestured to the fair-haired smiling woman. Her eyes were crimson, but you could tell they were once a light blue. She was vastly pale but had a slight tone to her. She was much more fairy like than the other in the room. Her hair was up in a braided bun. Light make-up done as well. She stood in a white mif-sleeved summer dress. The sleeves were flowing down to her elbows, and a golden belt holding the waist, showing off her sharp curves.

She got up and shook my hand. "Hello Angela, it is a pleasure to meet you. Hopefully we can be good friends." I went to stand but she motioned for me to stop. "Oh no need Angela for you to stand! I can see you carry a child, my husband did inform me."

I blushed furiously and nodded. "It's an honor to meet you as well Suplicia, and hopefully we can become good friends. I look forward to it."

"Next is Athenadora, exactly like Suplicia except more energetic." Aro chuckled introducing her.

She stood and came to me like Suplicia did, except first she lightly swatted Aro on the back of the head. Her crimson eyes never left mine.

Aro had been right, Athenadora was a lot like Suplicia, except taller by a few inches and had much more curves to her. As if she had given birth a few times. She was the definition of beauty. Her blond curls were pinned to the side and her make up done from the 40's. Her red dress hugged her perfectly and modestly. Her black heels stopped with a click in front of me.

"Hello, Angela. It's amazing to finally meet the woman who brought our apathetic brother back to life." Athenadora beamed as she shook my hand.

"It's a great pleasure to meet you too Athenadora," I returned the greeting.

"Next is the Volturi's most notorious man, Caius." Aro smirked adding. "And soft hearted lug."

Caius as well smacked Aro's head and came over to his wife. "An honor to meet you Angela, you have caused quite a stir here in our quiet lives. And I assume you will be causing more?" He asked, though there was a loving glint in his eyes.

"It's good to know you all seem to like me, are you really okay with me keeping the children?" I asked curiously.

"Oh heavens! Angela, we are enforcers of laws and vampires but we still hold value for lives. Even if we seem not to, we value a life. Especially an innocent one." Suplicia assured me.

"I am not happy how the child came to existence but I'd be a horrid person to prosecute a child, when they will be with us. And you'll be a vampire soon enough. No law will be broken." Caius added his opinion.

"Thank you, that means a lot to me." I smiled.

"No worries Angela, now I'm sure you'd like to be with Marcus for awhile. Something's are hard to absorb and being with a familiar face helps." Aro rose from his seat with his wife and so did Caius and Athenadora. "Lissi I noted this morning the lilacs were in bloom..."

His voice trailed off. Caius and Athenadora came forward once more time. "Have a good time you two. Also remember you are always welcome anywhere in the castle and into our family."

"Oh one thing before you go Athena, will you and Suplicia take Angela shopping in Florence tomorrow. She will need clothes." Marcus spoke up finally.

She nodded and left with Caius. Soon enough Marcus had me on my feet and going to a smaller side study. A giant mahogany desk with leather chairs. And many books covering the walls. Oil Portrait paintings hung on the walls. Some of the people I had met and some of a woman I did not meet. One caught my eye, the three brothers but to their side in the painting was Carlisle Cullen?

"Is that Dr. Carlisle Cullen?" I asked surprised gesturing to the painting right behind the desk.

Marcus took a seat after sitting me. He turned a glance to the painting, and nodded. "Then he was only known as sir Carlisle Cullen. But he became a lord with us to the humans."

"So Hellana never lied about the Cullens then..." I murmured as I admired the art work.

Marcus nodded sitting back yet straight in his leather chair. "Yes it is true the Cullens -though fairly new- are immortals like us. Though they choose to drink from animals, that is why their eyes are golden."

I nodded in acceptance. It made sense to be honest. I had figured they drink human blood. But the Cullens had different eyes. It was an odd thing to consider really. But to each his own really.

"Carlisle is a great man, he is very dedicated to his work and family. When we met him in the 16th century. He was fairly knew and very alone. Aro even tried to convert him to our diet. But in the end it only made him stronger!" Marcus laughed fondly.

I couldn't help but smile with him. "Marcus, if you don't mind me asking, but when exactly did you become a vampire?"

He turned and sat fully in front of me. "In 1352 BC, in Athens Greece. I was created in 1332 BC. I had been attacked by a nomadic vampire. Though he was destroyed when I got my hands on him. I was a very violent knew born. And in those times vampires were more than folklore. We hunted and fed freely." He explained. "In fact we were down right wild. We had no boundaries. And in Ike I met Aro and we formed the Volturi."

I couldn't help my surprised look on my face but it helped me to know him a bit. "Did you ever fall in love?"

I gasped once it blurted through my lips. Marcus just chuckled and patted my arm. "Yes, I did. No need to feel ashamed by the question Angela it is only natural. I did love before. I was to be married when I was human, but she was never my mate. And another in my vampire life. Her name was Didyme. She was Aro's little sister. In fact the woman in the portrait over there is her." He gestured to the painting near the balcony doors.

She wore a green long sleeved dress. Her eyes the color of rubies and her raven hair was braided to the side. I felt plain next to her but I could not feel jealousy of her for the beautiful smile that radiated off her lips. She was young and youthful. And for some reason she brought a huge smile to my face. But still a little pain of jealousy ran through me. He had loved before, could he love me? Though it didn't linger long the jealousy.

"How did she..." I broke off not really wanting to cross bad lines with him.

"Perish?" He finished my question.

I nodded.

"She was killed by our enemy coven the Romanians. They had felt the need to try and kill our mates like we had when we burnt their castle. They only got a hold of Didyme and killed her. I was to late to save her. It sent me into a horrid apathetic state. It lasted nearly three thousand years. Until recently that is, there is something about you Angela that draws me to you. And to be quite frank, I'm smitten to about you." He admitted.

I felt my heart swell to this. I searched his crimson eyes for any lie but I only saw truth. Honest truth that he did have feelings for me. He seemed to be doing the same, as if I could reject him.

"I really like you two Marcus. I'm kind of glad you see me more than just a friend." I admitted, blushing horridly.

"And why is that?" He inquired.

"I don't think I'd be able to handle having to call you friend." I murmured knowing he heard me.

He chuckled and came around the desk. He knelt in front of me with a wide smile reaching his eyes.

"Angela I am -what you kids call now a days absolutely crazy for you." He smirked.

I chuckled and couldn't help but lean forward and press my lips to his. My eyes had fluttered shut in the moment as well. His lips were softer than expected. Of course his lips were cold but they still strangely were human. It was heavenly all the same. I felt sparks as we kept connected.

Suddenly it intensified as I felt something wet cross my bottom lip. I couldn't help but gasp. It was as if someone had taken an ice cube and rubbed it over my bottom lip. He took advantage of this and slipped his tongue into my mouth. Both of us fighting for dominance but it was gentle all the same.

He pulled back all too fast though. I felt light headed as he did. I hadn't been breathing. I was panting and most likely flushed from our sudden kiss.

"Wow," was all I could whisper.

"You are such an amazing creature Angela," Marcus whispered.

Before I could blink Marcus had me up in his lap. I blushed furiously. "So are you Marcus, I love you."

I kept my gaze on his life filled eyes. I though noticed the red seeping in slowly. But the majority remained black. I smiled a little, knowing I had something to do with it.

"I love you as well, Mia Cara. I have since I first set eyes upon you in that Wiccan store." He admitted with no shame in his eyes.

I my smile grew. "Well that was fast," I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yes, but when one finds their mate it is hard to ignore them." Marcus explained. "And being a vampire amplifies these desires."

I nodded, "Mates, like soul mates?"

"Yes, exactly that. Made for one another, you are my other half." He confirmed.

"I like that idea Marcus," I whispered right before I brushed my lips over his.

Aro POV:

"Oh how joyous Caius! Our dear brother has found his soul mate at last!" I sighed from a love seat in my study.

Caius chuckled at my expression. "Brother you truly are hopeless romantic." He exclaimed.

"Ah, but he deserves it," I tutted back.

"That is true, amore mio," Suplicia whispered her agreement as she leaned further into me.

"There is not disagreement there brother, Marcus deserves this and Angela is perfect for him." Caius Athenadora assured.

"I'm surprise he hasn't bedded her yet, many of us pounce at the sight of our mates, we need them. It's in our nature to want to claim them as ours." Caius pondered out loud.

"Maybe in all his years his restraint is paying off. The man is a saint for heavens sake. He's probably waiting to wed her." Caius laughed.

"That's not the case Master Caius, in fact I believe it is the exact opposite. His repression of intercourse might have caused him to do what he has..."

A sudden troubled voice broke in through the door. We all turned to see Demetri and Felix standing at our door. Beside them stood Jane. All had grim looks upon there faces.

I stood quickly before I could blow my top. My one side was hissing 'how dare they blame my brother-their master- for poor control.' but my more reasonable side- the one that led the Volturi.

I first took Demetri's hand. And boy was I shocked at what I discovered.

There they stood in the spot I had sent them to. Demetri sniffed and immediately caught wind of a familiar vampire. But it was musky. One of lust filled arousal. It was one I had come to know for years... Well without the musk of arousal, and fulfilled sex.

Marcus. His scent wad everywhere with Angela's. He had taken her. Felix's thoughts only confirmed them. I pressed my lips into a thin line and went back to sit.

Everyone of my family was tense. Caius looked as if he would kill for answers. Athena was curious and my wife wanted answers as well.

"They are right, Marcus has already taken her technically." I sighed.

I closed my eyes and pulled Suplicia to me. She nuzzled my neck with a silent purr to settle me. "Tell us Aro the suspense is killing us." Athena groaned.

I opened my eyes and looked at her unblinking. "He is the one who attacked her." I said bluntly not moving my expression.

**A/N: I'M BAAACK! Yes I Maddi have returned from my vacation thank you Jenny, you are welcome still to post here if you like my cousin, but anywhoo! I will try and get back on top of my posts :D not as frequent but every other day :D is my goal. I love the part I'm getting into now, and about the cullens they're not really in here... But are at the same time, they didn't do anything wrong, sorry to people who dislike them in these types of stories... But this does happen through breaking dawn :D so obviously there will be a show down with the volturi, just different! :D I love you all my fans and plz keep reveiws up :D **

**-Maddi **


	10. the truth hurts

**I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter 10:

Marcus' POV:

_Alive. _

A term in which had become dead to me. This girl, or shall I say woman who was now curled up in her bed after a long day- made me this way. Her chocolate eyes, that burner with every emotion. Her soft lips, that eagerly pushed back upon mine. Her smile that made my long dead heart come back to life almost.

I sighed heavenly leaving her room after the many stolen kisses. She needed rest now and being around her would surely not do my situation well. I quickly adjusted my pants again and floated away in my cloak. It hides MANY things well.

I quickly made it through the halls to my Study. I had an urge. A strong one to just paint her. One of my angel sent from the heavens to show me the world again. Bright, colorful, alive! I fell back into my leather chair with a chuckle.

I felt like a teenager again. Young, in love... And hormonal. I groaned a bit at that. I had never had a problem with my age. Even with Didyme I was mature for any man my age. But Angela, she was completely different she made me young again. And this might even pose as a problem.

I'd need to be in extra control over my emotions for her. Sure she is my mate, but I cannot just pounce upon her like a newborn. I went to my cabinets in the back and I began to sort through the oil paints in my one cabinet.

I was about to grab some blue when the doors to my study busted open. "Master Marcus, Master Aro and Caius request you immediately in the throne room."

A small feminine voice broke through to me. Renata stood there anxious for my reaction. I only sat there bewildered for a moment. And in seconds I stood.

"What is this inquiry about dear Renata?" I asked calmly.

I came over towering over her as I stepped right up to her. She gulped and fiddled, it was an odd habit to an immortal. But almost understandable in Renata's case. She had been an abused serf and we took her in and valued her. So it was likely for her jumpy tendencies would follow her into this life.

"They just said to call for you Master Marcus, I-I did not inquire further. I am sorry Master." She stammered out her answer, shrinking back as if I were to strike.

I sigh a bit. "Calm dear Renata, I shall not harm you as you know well. We never intend to harm you so calm. I only asked, I did not demand you to know." I tried to assure her. Though it only proved to be futile.

"Y-yes Master." She bowed deeply and led me out.

She followed along like a shadow in the darkness, silent all the way down. Just as trained. Soon enough I reached the throne room. I could here murmurs and some hissing going on. I busted through the doors and quickly made my way to my throne.

Once I was comfortable I looked upon my brother. "Well, do explain to me why you so happily pulled me from my blissful state?" I drawled rather annoyed.

Aro stood in the full room and turned to me. I hadn't even known the room had more than my brothers and myself. No each wife and the higher guard. Including. No.

Demetri and Felix stood with flat faces and perfect pose. I perked up more within my chair becoming more erect. "Well brother?" I pressed calmer than before. "Did you find the person who hurt her?"

Again silence, besides the sigh from Aro. He came in front of me with a grim face. His eyes wary. "Brother, it is..." He began hesitantly.

I felt my rage begin to perk again. "Well, tell me!" I demanded of him. How dare he keep this from me. "I will rip the vampire responsible for this to shreds!"

I stood red tinting my vision as I stood to fight. Aro though stood in front of me with his hands out wide. "Marcus, such cause would be suicide, it was not someone we can kill Marcus-"

"Of course we can kill him! Watch me!" I snarled. Venom began to pool in my mouth.

"Such action would bring you death brother!" Aro snarled loudly, shaking the stone walls. "For her attacker was you!"

I froze completely at his words. He didn't just- I couldn't be... I-I can't be the one... I attacked her? No! I couldn't have! Sweet, innocent Angela! I-I didn't dare! Did I? Never! Not once had I attacked such an angelic creature... I completely froze again.

That night before I met Angela. I had satisfied some 'needs' that evening... No...! I -I had hurt her! I'm a monster! For god sakes! I was the heartless monster who took her virginity. I fell to my knees then and there.

"Brother... Please tell me this is not so!" I pleaded in a horse tone. "How in all my centuries, could I have lost control and raped my beloved?"

I felt one of the guards help me to my chair. "I am a soulless monster truly, I condemned Angela to this!" I roared in agony. "How could I!"

"Oh Marcus, calm yourself," Aro tutted coming to my side. "She is your true mate, it happens. We were shocked you hadn't by now, but I guess you had my brother, though do calm. you are a monster yes, but you still hold your values Marcus. Try and forgive yourself."

I sighed pressing my forehead to my hand. "Aro, I can never forgive myself for this. Truly, I am a heartless demon."

"You are a monster, we all are but brother you must know you are not heartless. If you were would you feel the guilt you do right now?" Aro asked softly.

I sighed and stood up. "Aro it will take eternity for me to forgive myself for what I did. I harmed my beloved. I raped her and forced her to do what she did not wish to do."

"Brother do try and forgive yourself." Aro urged a little annoyed. "Also there is another issue at hand brother. You do remember she is with child, your child to be exact."

His expression turned to one of thoughtfulness. His red eyes kept on me. I pressed my lips together as his last words sunk in. He was correct. Angela was pregnant with my child, OUR child. It was hard to believe but it was true. The thing that grew in her was half of my doing. I smiled a bit at this, but also held a frown. I had hurt her, yet I was going to be a father.

I frowned a little more. There was no hope in the underworld Angela would allow me near her or our child once she found out what I had done. My chest ached at this thought. I would never be allowed to see this child, or be with my beloved. I stood from my chair yet again and went to the doors.

"Excuse me for a moment brothers I need to be left to ponder my thoughts." I said quietly leaving the room.

I found myself outside of Angela's room soon enough. But the door was open. I unknowingly followed her scent down halls that led to a familiar room. The kitchen. I peaked through the doors spotting her.

She was standing in a white night gown. Her stomach prominent as she walked preparing herself a meal. The room smelt horrid to myself but to her it probably satisfied her. I kept in the background silently observing her.

"I shall inquire then for some my sweet." Angela whispered quietly.

She looked around slowly and sighed a bit. "Hello?" Angela called out. "I know someone is there, may I get a hand for a moment?"

I stepped into her view soon enough and came to stand beside her. I hid my self hatred to fulfill her request. "Angela, how may I be of service?" I asked quietly.

"I -I'd like to know if I can get some..." She stopped and blushed a bright scarlet. "I was wondering if I could... Get some... Oh my... Can I get some blood please Marcus?"

Her innocent inquiry had her blushing furiously as if we would refuse her. I nodded and quickly snapped my fingers. In seconds a lower guard brought forth a few things of blood. Her eyes watched intently on the dark liquid.

"Would you like it heated up?" I asked.

She nodded shyly and sat down on a stool at the bar. "It would be nice, it seems I'm craving blood lately, well at least they are."

This perked my interest a bit as I heated the blood in the microwave. I quickly put it in a metal cup with a lid and straw. So it didn't make her sick.

I sat down on the other side of the counter. "They? May I ask what you mean?"

"There is two, two little girls." She informed me. "One actually talked to me."

She blushed a bit as she ate and drank some of the blood. I just nodded slowly. I was a father of not only one, but two little girls. I tried to smile at such news but I couldn't. Not with the way they had come to be.

"That is remarkable, have you thought of any names?" I asked curiously.

She blushed a little further. "No, I haven't. I was wondering you could help me with that..."

I stared a little shocked. Then smiled a bit. "I would be honored Angela, what are some names you like?"

She pressed her lips together but slowly looked up. "I was thinking over the names like Neavah or Aliyah..."

"I like those names, Do you know what you want for their middle names or last?" I asked curiously.

"I've gone over that a bit as well, as much as I wish them to be weber... I know linking them to my past would not be good so, I was thinking perhaps I could use Volturi instead?" She asked hopefully.

I nodded with a small smile. It touched my heart how se wished for them to have our name. "That is a fine idea, you may Angela if you wish it. I might have a middle name if you wish,"

She perked up at such news. I didn't even realize it until now. I had one. "How about Neavah Laius Volturi, and Aliyah Alessandria Volturi?" I suggested.

"I really love those Marcus. They have a very special ring to them. So, what brought you down here?" Angela asked out of curiosity.

I sighed, going around to sit in the stool beside her. I took her hand and looked her in the eye. "Angela we need to talk, what I am about to say might change your opinion of me. You might not even want me around you or the children. I'd understand completely..." I looked down but slowly to her again.

Her eyes widened a bit. "Marcus, the worst you could tell me is that you were the one who hurt me. But for some idiotic reason I would still not hate you." She exhaled once a little unsteady. "I would be disappointed and demand an explanation but I could never force you away from the children. You have been more than kind to me. But all I'd have to ask is why?"

Her brown eyes searched mine. I kept silent as I stared straight into her. She just stood there for what felt like forever. Until her hand clenched at her mouth. Her eyes went wide. She just stared as tears began to fall from her face.

"You did,"

With that whisper I was gone.

**A/N: What do you think? Good, no? Yes the names have been decided, :). Be ready to meet Neavah Laius Volturi, and Aliyah Alessandria Volturi :) soon... Yes, Angela is upset with Marcus but for some reason she feels as if she should forgive him. Though she loses some trust it comes back soon enough, as soon as a certain Volturi helps her through it :). So tell me what you think, **

**-Maddi**


	11. a little nudge

Chapter eleven:

Angela POV:

I was completely shocked. I didn't know how long I stood there or how long it took me to realize he was gone. I was standing alone with blood cooling in my mouth. I quickly downed the rest but it wasn't enough. I was quick to heat up some more. But all I could think was, how was it him?

I sighed and sat down drinking more blood for the babies. I stirred the straw absentmindedly. 'Mama, are you okay?' a familiar small voice perked up.

I sighed and looked down. 'No my love, for I found out who your father is.'

'Shouldn't that be a reason to -oh,' She gasped at realization. 'Not with the way we were formed.'

I could almost hear the tiny sigh happen. 'It is Marcus. We have so much to work out, my love yet I do not know how.' I tapped my fingers lightly as I thought this over.

With the way he stormed out of here I doubt it will be easy. Oh why did I have to over react. I lost the one person I swear I loved beyond my own life. 'Mama, I'm sorry to say but I might have over heard you and him mention names?'

Her small question was expected I guess. My little one would be dying to know which one she would be granted with. I smiled a bit distractedly by her. "I think you shall be Neavah Laius Volturi." I whispered softly to her.

I suddenly felt a small flutter in my stomach. 'Oh! Mama! Thank you!' She giggled in her glee. Another yet not so prompt flutter kicked in my stomach.

"Oh! Was that Aliyah?" I asked curiously.

'Yes,' Neavah answered. 'She doesn't have my type of power.' She informed me. 'She's waking into life Mama.'

I chuckled and rubbed my stomach. "Well then I'm guessing you heard me name your sister. You will be Aliyah, Aliyah Alessandria Volturi. How does that sound?" I asked.

A small flutter gave me the answer. Also a small yawn soon alerted me of someone's sleepiness. 'Mama sing to us? I'm rather... Sleepy...'

I chuckled delighted 'Yes my sweet.' Was my reply before I took off to the bedroom.

As soon as I closed the door. I walked over to the bed. I quickly curled under the red silk comforters and nestled into the pillows. "Alright my angels I shall sing to you now." I whispered.

" You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.

You make me happy, when skies are grey.

You never know dear how much I love you,

So please don't take, my sunshine away.

The other night dear, as I lay sleeping

I dreamed I held you in my arms

But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken

So I hung my head and I cried.

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.

You make me happy, when skies are grey.

You never know dear how much I love you,

So please don't take, my sunshine away.

I'll always love you and make you happy,

If you will only say the same.

But if you leave me and love another,

You'll regret it all some day:

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.

You make me happy, when skies are grey.

You never know dear how much I love you,

So please don't take, my sunshine away.

You told me once, dear, you really loved me

And no one else could come between.

But now you've left me and love another;

You have shattered all of my dreams:

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.

You make me happy, when skies are grey.

You never know dear how much I love you,

So please don't take, my sunshine away.

In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me

When I awake my poor heart pains.

So when you come back and make me happy

I'll forgive you dear, I'll take all the blame.

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.

You make me happy, when skies are grey.

You never know dear how much I love you,

So please don't take, my sunshine away..."

When I slowly stopped I felt at peace, yet somewhat empty. I felt a tear fall silently down my face and onto he cover before me. I watched carefully as it slowly sank into the comforter. This song used to be one of only happiness and nostalgia but now as I listened to every word I could hear the meaning in it.

It sort of explained Marcus and I, yet the cheating. I really do love him. But he hurt me. But he is the love of my life. Oh why does love have to whined me up and place me with a beast in away? I sighed closing my eyes.

Life is complicated. Right when I was beginning to fall this news had to come between us.

Sleep finally took me, but it wasn't one of pleasantries. I tossed and turned all night. I hadn't even realized how late I slept in till, until a small shake awoke me.

"Miss Angela..." the voice cooed. "Miss Angela..."

I awoke to see Jane one of the twins holding a tray of food with a small smile on her face. "Miss, it is good to see you up it is nearly ten o'clock. You are usually up at seven or six." She sounded truly worried.

"No worries Jane, this happens sometimes..." I yawned while stretching out. "For example a weekend."

"Ah that does make sense since it is Saturday." She chuckled. "I hope you don't mind me waking you, mistress Athenadora and mistress Sulpicia have advised me to. Since they wish to take you shopping in town and in Florence if you're up to it."

I nodded taking in what she brought in. It was simple hot oatmeal with a side of berries. To drink was none other than a warm silver cup of delicious blood. "Thank you Jane, do you think they would mind waiting until ten forty I need to get ready. I will finish this and shower. I'll try to be quicker though."

I glanced up into her crimson eyes. She nodded wildly. Her eyes were elite with happiness. "Of corse miss." She beamed. "Oh also when you are done with your meal leave it on the table over there. So we know to take it."

With that she flitted out quietly. I chuckled once she was gone. Jane was certainly something really. I quickly glanced to a clock. It was ten ten. I quickly ate and began to get ready for a shower. But first I made sure to down the blood so I wouldn't drain another person.

Soon I was washed and dressed. I had a simple white floral dress on with a black belt around my waist. It came to my knees and the short sleeves flowed on me. I slipped on a pair of black flats with bows and made my way to the door. Jane stood ready with a bright smile.

She though surprisingly wasn't in her usual black dress. No today she wore a red blouse with a pair of denim shorts. She had her long hair in a messy bun. I smiled to her. With that she linked arms with me and we were off down the halls to meet the others.

Three hallways and two sets of stairs later we found them lounging near the entrance of the castle. Athenadora stood and greeted me with a warm hug. "Oh don't you look ravishing, wouldn't you agree Pica?" She gushed looking over to Sulpicia.

"I must agree Athena, she is something!" She gushed back hugging me afterwards. "The belly looks good too."

"Thanks, Athenadora and Sulpicia. You two are goddesses though." I murmured looking over the fair haired beauties.

Both were in sundresses and heels. "Nonsense Angela, and please call me Athena, and her Pica you are family now." Athena pressed leading us to a black fully tinted car.

We slid into the back while Jane and Demitri slid into the front. I sadly smile back to the women around me.

"I-I don't know, Marcus gave me some bad news last night," I sighed sorrowfully.

Athena pressed her lips together and patted my arm. "We know. We found out last night as well. Trust me we are shocked beyond belief but still you are our family." Pica informed me.

"It wasn't too shocking considering a mate can hardly deny the other until they mate. To be honest we were surprised he hadn't made love to you yet. But I guess he had. We are a little disappointed mind you what he did to you but it wasn't unexpected for him to... How to put it, claim you." Athena admitted.

I nodded a little confused. I was glad to be still considered family. I didn't completely understand her.

"Oh Athena she doesn't understand the whole mating thing," Pica elbowed Athena.

"Oh no one explained mates to you?" Athena asked grimly.

"No not really," I admitted.

"Well... You know what soulmates are correct?" Athena asked.

"Yes they're your other half, perfect for each other." I answered.

"correct. That is exactly what a vampire mate is, our other half. Now you see vampires have this pull, you see, to their mate. It makes them a little crazy and lust for one another until they claim each other with a bite. Surprisingly Marcus didn't mark you with a bite yet, but he still claimed you. Even if it was through rape... It was understandable too. He's been dormant in more ways than one over two thousand years and it seems his inner beast snapped that night." Athena explained.

I nodded beginning to understand. "I understand this, I really do but I don't think he'll want to hear it. He seemed to hate himself a lot last night before he left." I sighed.

"Oh he'll come around Angela just you wait. It might take a hard push from you though, he is a stubborn man." Pica assured me.

I nodded, I would need to hunt him down and force him to listen to me. I think that is just what I'll do once we get back. I glanced to the car clock. It read 11:52. I sighed a little, half way there.

"How about we change subjects. How are you doing being with child?" Athena asked brightening up.

I chuckled as I had two small little kicks in response. "Well correction, WITH children. I'm having twins, two girls to be exact." I smiled rubbing my stomach.

Athena and Pica squealed looking at me with excitement. "Oh bow wonderful! Do you have any names chosen? Do you know their gender?" Both asked.

I blushed and nodded. "I do, both are girls. For the first Neavah Laius Volturi, the second Aliyah Alessandria Volturi."

"Oh what beautiful names, out of curiosity where did you get Laius?" Athena asked with a glint of excitement in her eyes.

"Actually Marcus chose the middle names, he chose them before he disappeared." I answered as best I could. I really don't know where he got it.

"Ah it makes more sense now, Aro's middle name is Laius. And also my middle name is Alessandria." Athena smiled brightly to me.

"Oh that makes sense." I chuckled. He wanted his family's names to be included too.

"I do like the names Angela, they are beautiful. Now let's get shopping. We're lucky it is a cloudy day out." Pica said getting out.

Demitri helped me out and shut the door behind me. Soon enough we were all headed down the town square to a bunch of shops.

Three hours and nearly ten thousand dollars later I had a wardrobe big enough to fill three rooms. It had begun at the lingerie store. I swear I was red the whole time. I was put into maternal clothes to a lot more revealing things with lace and silk. I enjoyed it but it embarrassed me a bit. I left Victoria's Secret with almost half the store.

Next we hit a maternal store which we bought up. But they bought me clothes for after as well. Considering I would be giving birth soon by the look of my stomach. I had grown within the last two weeks. To about seven months along.

It was good we didn't buy all just for me. Beyond the normal bunches of clothes. Athena and Pica were thrilled to run into baby stores and children stores for the twins. They didn't know how fast the babies would grow so they bough twenty outfits of each year for each little girl.

By the end of it, Demitri had to buy a truck and load it up. For the women had bought cribs as well. "Pica, Athena don't you think we went a little over board?" I asked hesitantly.

Both laughed and so did Jane. "Angela when you have lived the royal life for thousands of years and have money coming out your behind, you can't help but shop like this. So no I do not believe it is too much. Do you Athena?" Pica asked looking innocently to Athena.

"Nope! And which reminds me the rooms are done today for the children all we need to do is decorate it. I ordered online for them and all. I was hoping for girls and it looks like now we know! So I shall be finishing up by the end of this week." Athena gushed going on giddily with plans for rooms.

"Where are the rooms located exactly?" I asked out o curiosity. Looking back at both of them.

"right in Marcus' wing we have two made up for them. One is a play room the other a nursery for them. The rooms are two door's down from your current room." Pica answered me.

"Now what colors do you think they will like?" Athena asked looking seriously to me.

A small kick in my stomach alerted me. **'I like white and pastel purple mama, Aliyah likes pink and brown.'** Neavah whispered to me. I nodded just a bit and turned to Athena.

"White and Pastel Purple for Neavah and Pink and brown for Aliyah." I whispered knowing they heard me.

"Perfect. It seems we have work to do! Good day Angela we shall hopefully spend the day together again!" Pica and Athena were gone with that.

I nodded and headed to the kitchen, afterwards I had something's to go over with Marcus.

**A/N: And what do you think? Yes no? There will be more bonding between them I promise. Angela just needed a little advice, and it seems the wives are up to having the twins around. :) reviews are welcome :) would have updated sooner if I hadn't lost my phone :3 I write on it. Oh also I thank all of those who follow and favorite this story! It means a lot to me. :) oh Jenny has a story she wants to put up! It's a good one I'll have it up later this week check it out :) I OWN NOTHING!**

**-Maddi**


	12. delivery

**I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter twelve:

Marcus POV:

One day I had been away from Angela. Twenty four hours of pure hell. I had to do it though. I am a complete and horrid fool. I had hurt her. Beyond anything anyone else could. I had hurt my soul mate. I don't even deserve to be the father of those children. They needed a man who had great control and purity.

Not I, a tainted monster who only meant harm. She had a name chosen for them each. And I doubt I would see them anytime soon. A knock at the door interrupted me then.

"Marcus brother it is I, Aro. Please for the Gods sake stop this moping! You are worse that what you were two thousand years ago! Go talk this over with her! She is a kind soul surely she will understand." Aro pleaded through the heavy oak door.

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "Go brother! Go plead to someone who cares! I shall not and I will not! I will not harm her again!" I swore turning to face the fire place in my study.

"Marcus you open this door this instance!" Sulpicia's scolding voice rang through. "This is nonsense brother and you know it open this door and let us in!"

I slowly rose and opened the door. I stare bored at them. Sulpicia came bulging in completely outraged. Aro came in behind her in suite disappointed yet not as out there as his wife. He didn't object to her behavior at the moment considering Sulpicia was a free spirirted woman. She had most likely dragged him here.

"Marcus you can't stay locked up here for ever!" Sulpicia began. "You need to man up!"

I sighed sitting once again. "I cannot, she must hate me foe what I have done..."

"Hush! She is a reasonable woman Marcus, something you need to realize. She is a WOMAN, an equal to you. Treat her as such. She will open if you go and talk to her. She is scared to come here-"

"She has every right to be! I am a monster!" I proclaimed, interrupting Sulpicia.

She rolled her eyes. "Not for that reason! She for one feels you won't accept her. And second she fears you won't let her in Marcus. And right now you are feeding this fear pretty well."

I looked to her wide eyed. Angela thought I wouldn't accept her. I sighed and shook my head. "What a foolish thing. It was my doing and yet she thinks she is reasonable!"

"Then go set it straight brother you both have something to work out. She understands about the mates, she just fears you will push her out. Don't Marcus. Go to her please." Sulpicia pleaded. Aro's eyes pleaded to me as well. But I could tell he was doing it for a different reason a little bit.

Suddenly a knock filled the room interrupting the current conversation. I listened carefully catching onto one loud heart beat a little fast for normally relaxed human and two other small hums indicating it was Angela and the twins. I smiled sadly and quickly answered the door.

I opened it to see a blushing Angela. Her brown eyes met mine. She looked wonderful today, her hair was to the side loosely though it might have been up. She was in a white dress which covered her big stomach. I gave her a small but sad smile and invited her in.

Quickly enough Aro and Sulpicia were gone with that. "Angela, Let me start with I am terribly sorry." I sat her down.

"You deserve so much better right now. I hurt you so much. I understand if you don't ever want to see me or forgive -"

Her lips were on mine on an instant. My hands grasped her face gently but held her there. I laid down bringing her to straddle my lap and kept her kissing me. I kissed her back feverishly and urgently. I needed to let her know how sorry I was for hurting her.

Soon enough she pulled back. Her chest heaved breathless from the kissing. Her lips swollen and cheeks flushed. I sat up a little more pulling her into the circle of my arms. She gently stroked my cheek and kissed it.

"Marcus, please understand. Please..." She pleaded searching my eyes. "I forgive you! Yes it will be harder for us to get over this but please do not introvert yourself. Yes I was a little shocked but listen, we will make it through this together... Just don't shut me out. Pica and Athena explained mates to me."

I searched her eyes a little confused but kept my mouth shut. How in god's name did I find such an angel? I was a demon, yet this woman accepted me, for who I truly am. I sighed shakily. She said we would try... I looked down at her stomach and back to her. We would need to for these girls.

"Marcus, I am new to this but I am willing to forgive you on this. If I wasn't so smitten and your soulmate I'd most likely scream. I am shaken up but we will do this together, promise me we will try to." She pleaded with her big brown eyes.

I slowly nodded and brought her lips down to mine. I pressed mine to hers slowly and sweetly. She sighed contently and settled into my embrace. "I love you Angela, I will try. But please put me in my place if I hurt you. Please tell me." I asked of her.

She nodded and crashed her lips down against mine. I pulled her closely to me. She was my heaven. I couldn't ever let her go. She pulled back panting and slowly kissed my cheeks. And I returned peppering kisses across her jaw and neck.

"Marcus, don't ever distance from me. I -I can't handle it. I love you like crazy. Something in me pains being away from you." She breathed against my neck.

I chuckled. "Trust me, Mia Cara, I doubt I ever can. I feel the same. This day was the worst twenty four hours in my long existence."

She smiled and pressed her lips back against mine. "The girls don't like when we fight either..." She sat back in my embrace with a soft smile on her face. "Neavah loves to make herself heard... I gave them the middle names you suggested."

I chuckled kissing her temple. "You did not have to,"

She silenced me with her finger on my lip. "I wanted to. I love them, you included our family and for that I love -"

She gasped interrupting her sentence then. I watched as her heart beat spiked as her back arched. She screamed in pain suddenly.

Soon enough she was convulsing right in front of me. I quickly swooped her up into my arms. She shook violently and her eyes rolled up into her head.

"Angela!" I shouted in my shock. "Oh god, Mia Amore!"

Soon my door busted open to my study and my brothers and sisters were at my side. "Marus!" Aro gasped seeing Angela.

He touched her cheek faintly but read her mind. "The babies!" Sulpicia and I cried at the same time.

"Oh god!" Athenadora squealed. "Bring her to her bed. Pica get Tai on the phone! Get her up here to help deliver these babies!"

"Gah!" Angela screamed out through the pain.

Tears streamed down her reddened cheeks. "Get them out!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Oh my," Aro's mind began to whoosh as he watched the women carry Angela out.

I stood shocked. It was Caius that snapped us backto reality. "We need to change her after those babies are out. She will not survive. I could hear the snapping. Her spine and ribs are broken. We need to get the twins out now!" He clipped.

His red eyes then landed on me. "Marcus get this needle filled with your venom. We need this done now!" He pushed a syringe towards me.

I did as told and booked it to where Angela was.

I stopped and froze in the door way. Tai a small old woman vampire was at Angela's side with the wives. Pica and Athena were to the side. Tai looked worried beyond belief. Her red eyes were searching Angela's.

Her clothes were ripped from her bottom half. I did Not dare to look down there on her. But I could tell something was wrong when the women started shouting in old Latin.

Tai looked up at me with sorrow. "This will be painful for her Marcus... She is surprisingly dilating... But it is more than it should be... It's over ten inches. The babies will come out with ease but Angela is having a seizure while in labor something is wrong with her."

I just nodded and went to her side. The pain was stressing her out. Her body was trying to fight the impending death, that was surely to come. I took her hand in mine and kissed it lightly.

"Angela darling please make it through this!" I whispers frantically.

"She is losing too much blood!" A girl with a thick accent cried. I looked down only to see it was so.

Blood was covering her blankets and clothes and the women. "Get them out!" I hissed.

She would not last bleeding like this. "Neavah..." Angela groaned.

"Hush Angela, save your energy..." I whispered. "The girls will be fine..."

She groaned and shook her head. "Fell silent... She... In trouble..." she mumbled falling into silence.

"Hurry!" I hissed urgently.

Tai was soon at the end of Angela. I watched as she pulled out a blood covered infant, followed by another. Soon the wives took them and wrapped them. Tai looked to me with a nod.

"Change her, now." She ordered.

And I did just as told.

Neavah POV:

It was all bright... All around me was new and so big. I was sticky as I flailed my little arms around. I looked to mama. She was convulsing.

I cried out for her. Odd. My voice doesn't work here. I frowned a bit. Soon I though found myself submerged in a wet liquid.

I looked at the clear substance. Soon I recognized it as water from Mama's memories. It was meant to drink and bathe in. I looked up to see who was holding me. I noted the person was female. I recognized her as Athena, on of Mama's sisters. I think...

I moved my little hand swiftly touching her arm. 'Athena!' I projected to her. She gasped a bit but smiled a little unsettled. I smiled with a choked giggle.

'You are gifted' she thought amused. I giggled and squirmed a bit.

'I am!' I thought to her.

"Well it seems we have a little gifted one with us Pica!" Athena cooed looking to the other fair haired woman.

She was holding my sister. She was crying. I met her brown eyes. I projected her Mama's song and soon she settled.

She smiled to me brightly. Dimples formed in her cheeks as she did. She closed her eyes and a low hum filled my ears. I watched as she seemed to morph a bit. Her hair became white and eyes became blue. She laughed more and turned back. Her small finger pointed to me. I felt my nose scrunch together.

'What?' I asked her.

'That is you!' She laughed lightly in her head. I nodded.

'Huh, I am blonde.' I mentally shrugged.

I watched my sister the whole time. She squirmed as Pica seemed to want to dress her in a white and purple sleeper. I giggled a bit. She thought Aliyah was me! I giggled a bit, only to gasp to see she had disappeared.

"Where did she go?!" Pica and Athena gasped.

'That's Aliyah she doesn't like purple or white!' I giggled sending them my thoughts.

"Oh! I am sorry Aliyah!" Pica apologized and soon Aliyah came back.

"It seems we've got double talented girls..." Pica murmured.

"Indeed." Athena agreed as we giggled.

**A/N: I am so sorry about the late update! I've been sick with the flu! Also busy on vacation with family. Tell me what you think! I will update sooner next time! Promise! Also Jenny will have her story up on my page when she gets back :) it seems she went to the bahamas without me :P but I'm back y'all :) R&R your reviews make me happy and your follows too :) along with favoriting this story :) I'm glad you like it. Looks like the twins are double trouble! ;) yes this will include the volturi vs Cullens with a little twist ;) but not for a bit we'll get romantic with Marcus and Angela for a bit. Then involve trouble ;) **

**-Maddi **


	13. meeting dad

**I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter 13:

Angela POV:

Ah god!

Pain. It pulsed through every part of me. First I was talking fine to Marcus. Next thing I know I'm crumpled sideways and pain thrashing through my left side. It of course spread on from there.

From my neck, to my toes my body ached of pain. I could barely manage to keep my eyes open until blackness took it's toll. I don't know what I said, but all I could think was of the babies. My two daughters were most likely in harms way as I was sprawled in pain. I wanted to scream for them but in this state I knew it would be hopeless.

It felt like hours as I was moved. My body lifted effortlessly from place to place. But the worse was to come. My lower half was soon paralyzed as I could feel. I couldn't move from my stomach down, or feel it. I began to shake in my panic. I tried to move but my upper half only convulsed in response. It felt like hours I was missing my lower half. Worse, I couldn't hear very well. Thanks to this pain I was deaf.

I tried to distract myself. But all I could see was my babies suffering. Little Neavah had been speaking to me. Then she had gone silent. That was the worse. She was there one second and gone the next. I began to panic as this set in. They were in trouble. I needed to speak! But I wouldn't be able to most likely. Soon enough the blackness took my thoughts again.

The worse part though was yet to come. I hadn't even calculated how bad it would be. First I was missing my lower half, the next thing I knew the fire set in. It was subtle at first. It felt like a sore throat. Then a bit of heart burn. Then it grew slowly more painfully. Soon enough it felt as if someone had lite me completely on fire...

Marcus POV:

I couldn't help but be sitting next to her as she laid completely still in this bed. From the convulsing it was better, I guess. If it weren't for her heart beat I would swear she was dead. My heart clenched at the thought. It had been two thousand years of loneliness, I was not about to lose her. Angela is my light in my darkness. An angel here to save me, and she has.

"Marcus, how is she holding up?" Aro asked coming to stand beside me.

His hand ghosted towards hers and lightly brushed it. He smiled a bit but it was torn. Aro was never one for showing his weaknesses but in this room he couldn't help it. I wasn't the only one her charm had come across to. She had this way of rubbing off on you.

"She is in so much pain," He couldn't help but sigh.

"I know. I do dread doing this to her, but I cannot lose her Aro." I whispered.

"Ah yes, it is understandable brother. When I fell for Suplicia she was human. Illness struck her and I knew she would die. So I made a choice to save her, even though it would be the utmost painful thing she felt." He gave me a sorrow filled smile.

"Ah yes, I remember." I chuckled a bit. "She was an interesting newborn. I believe she had old Caius in a twist."

Aro chuckled as well as the memories flooded back of a younger Suplicia teasing Caius. The poor man was forty physically and Suplicia had chosen him as her victim. I being the youngest was seen as someone she needed to protect. That was until Athenadora came along and she seemed to mellow.

"I do wonder how the poor man handles it." Aro chuckled.

I nodded my response. "He's a vampire, nearly indestructible."

"Good point, if he were human my wife surely would have worn him out in day one." Aro chuckled. Amusement lit in his eyes.

"More like one hour..." Caius' voice mumbled through, interrupting us.

I glanced up to see him standing at the foot of her bed. I chuckled but returned my gaze to Angela, who's face was pained. I ran a cool finger over her cheek. I leaned down slowly and kissed her cheek next.

"Please make it Mia Cara," I whispered.

"She will Marcus, she is a strong girl. Just like your daughters. Athena and Pica would like you to come meet them. They have something both of you should know of." He murmured grimly.

I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow to this. "What are my darlings up to?"

"Well Neavah it seems projects anything from thoughts to gifts. She reads minds but worse she is projecting her twin's gift. Aliyah can morph and turn invisible. I think they need their father..." Caius grumbled but was slightly amused.

"Amazing! Marcus it seems you have gifted children." Are chuckled then.

"Naughty talented children..." Caius grumbled.

"Ah yes do understand Caius they are only a few hours old. Surely they do not understand." I said amused by this. "Will you watch Angela while I go see my daughters?"

Caius nodded. "I would rather deal with this silent young lady then those children. They are so loud... And... Oh my lord! They are pulling me in with their charm. The one looks like your younger sister Genera. Blonde hair and your human blue eyes. The other has Angela's look. The brown locks and brown eyes. The sweeter one."

I laughed then as I looked upon the all feared Caius. A man of violence, and power... Reduced to mush under the charm of two infants. My daughters. The words so foreign yet true...

I remember clearly when Angela mentioned their names to me. Neavah Laius Volturi, and Aliyah Alessandria Volturi. It was noted that she talked to Neavah, that being said I assume she was the one who could project things. The one who looked like my sister... I only assume.

I stood and swept through the halls until I reached a room where I hear the heart beats. Both light and very fast. Even if I wasn't a vampire I knew this would be their room. Mostly because small giggles were erupting and scolding going on.

"Neavah! No, no! Don't do that!" Athena's voice rang clear through the room.

I opened the doors and flitted in soundlessly. I spotted the cause of the ruckus. A little girl who looked about six months, though was no older than a day. Her white blonde hair curled a bit around her face. It wasn't long but there was a lot of it on her little head. Her bright blue eyes gleamed with amusement. Just like Genera's. The dimples in her chubby rosy cheeks. And her small hands clapped in delight. I smiled without notice at the little one.

It was another giggle that caught my attention. To her side, which one of the blonde girl's hand grasped, was another girl. Though they did not look a like.

She had the same face shape and dimples, along with body. Though the tuff of hair on her was a rich chocolate brown. Like her mother's. Both had wavy hair it seems. Her eyes were a livid warm brown that reflects in her mother's eyes. But both held their mother's nose. The little brunette caught my gaze and smiled brightly with a few teeth showing. This caught me off guard.

Children this age, did not have teeth. But it was likely. They were after all half vampire and half human. Surely they were going to be different. I glanced at her again. This time she pointed to Athenadora with a cute smile upon her lips.

I looked upon Athena only to find myself covering my laughter. Her normal golden locks were a green. Her red eyes were a sickly green. And it looked like she had three heads.

"Marcus this isn't funny!" She hissed.

"I beg a differ sister, but I understand." I sobered up. I cleared my throat and glanced at my girls sternly.

"Aliyah, Neavah enough. Leave your poor aunt alone. You need to learn to use your powers wisely. They are not toys." I scolded.

The blonde one dropped her hand and frowned. Athena soon returned to normal. The brunette stopped laughing. I went over to the pin in which they sat. Both had their eyes on me. I swiftly came to a stop in front of them. Both fell silent in wonder. The blonde one, Neavah I believe, reached for me. A smile soon graced her lips.

I picked her up gently and held her to me. Her hand reached up for my cheek. She smiled. 'Daddy!' Her soft voice rang through my thoughts.

"Ah, Neavah... It is an honor to finally meet you mia Cara." I kissed her forehead.

She giggled laying her head on my shoulder. 'I'm glad to see you too Daddy...' Her thoughts whispered. A small yawn rang through her lips.

I held my arm out for Aliyah. She reached up hesitantly yet curiously. She curled up in my arm and laid her head down as well. Neavah's hand grabbed Aliyah's. And soon enough Aliyah's thoughts hit me.

'Daddy...' She yawned.

I couldn't help but chuckle. "It seems they know their father." Athena murmured coming to my side. "Thank you Marcus, I've been trying to get them to sleep."

I nodded and brought the girls over to the two cribs. One was white with purple blankets. The other was brown with pink blankets. Telling by the colors of their sleepers Neavah went into the white and Aliyah in the other. I tucked them in quietly and kissed their little foreheads.

"It was no problem Athena, it is good to finally meet them." I murmur turning to my sister. "But now I must return to Angela. She is still fighting the venom."

"Ah yes, good luck to you both."

Aliyah's POV:

I couldn't help but toss and turn all night.

First we were all standing in what seemed to be a meadow, or what Neavah tells me it is. We are all in black cloaks... Oh no! So many are furious and completely shocked. We are standin beside Mama hidden behind the guard of the Volturi. Something is wrong.

Soon enough we break a part though. Something is wrong... Words being thrown around but none catch my ears. I am too busy looking into these other people with oddly enough, giant wolves. They seem odd. But one, off to the far side catches my attention.

He is grey and white, but some brown stands out on him. I find his eyes. I become stuck in them. They were dark but you could see they were not just animal. They were human. I gasp finding myself in front of him soon enough. I fall back into the white covered ground. He inches closer and that's when my hood falls back.

**A/N: I know it might be shorter but I wanted Angela to awake in the next chapter ;) also tell me what you think. Also quick vote should I do a sequel? It wouldn't be Angela and Marcus, they would be involved... But it would revolve around a wolf and Aliyah :) also I will in the next month have another story going I'd like you to check it out when it comes to it. Future chapters will be R to NC-17 meaning they will have lemons! Not in the next (I don't know maybe) but do be warned. Angela will be a newborn and you know how they get ;) **

**-Maddi**


	14. For the First Time

Chapter 14:

**WARNING I OWN NOTHING! also an alert to lemon below in Chapter be warned.**

Marcus POV:

3 days...

Within this time, I had been running between Angela and my girls. Both were demanding. Both began to grow from their little one month old looking bodies into two six month olds it seemed. Both were sitting up and crawling. None spoke but with Neavah's gift there was no need really.

I now stood in Angela's room. I had her hardened hand in mine. She was cold now and her heart had one last beat. I watched her carefully. Two guards were in the shadows of the dark room, just in case. Angela wouldn't even know they were there.

Slowly, oh how agonizingly slow, she came to life again. It started with a small twitch of her hand. It wouldn't have been caught by a human, but I was no human. Her toes were next. Then her wrists, ankles... Slowly in minutes it was her whole body awakening. And finally, her eyes shot right open.

They began to search the room for something, or someone. But soon she became engorged in the details around her. Her eyes were a beautiful ruby red. The brown had been more her but the red somehow was her as well. Her eyes were the same but different colors. They were lively as they had been before. Now though I could see the questions forming in the pools of red.

"M...Marcus?" She asked uncertain.

She sat up slowly and crawled over to where I sat near the foot of her bed. She brought her hands to my face and seemed to search my eyes, as if I wasn't who she wanted. I chuckled as she sat back.

"Mia Cara, it is I. I am Marcus. It is good to finally have you awake." I murmured taking her hand.

She smiled brightly then. Her eyes lit up and soon before I could blink her lips were on mine. I couldn't help but sit her in my lap as we kept out lips pressed to each others. I let my eyes close as I kissed this angel.

Her hands began to fist in my hair pulling me closer to her. It was amazing to have her in my arms again. She was finally my temperature. But I would miss the warmth and her heart beat. But she was still herself. Just not as breakable. It was good we didn't need air. But soon enough I pulled away from her. Her eyed were bright and her lips swollen.

"I love you," She whispered sitting back. She finally realized our embrace and went back to my side. "How are the-"

I cut her off. "They are fine, antsy to meet their mother but they are doing well physically. But I should warn you they are rather powerful." I chuckled remembering.

"Neavah can project anything from powers to thoughts to people. She can also read minds. But also our other one is gifted. Aliyah can morph and turn invisible." I chuckle.

Angela looked down and played with her hands then. A nervous habit of many humans. "She got that from me no doubt. I'm one of those people who can disappear on people."

I chuckled and shook my head. "You haven't from me yet. You are too beautiful to ignore Angela. I doubt you ever could disappear."

She chuckled and leaned up kissing my lips slowly. She let her tongue dance on my lips. I was about to grant her entrance when she pulled back and winked. I growled softly and she laughed.

"You are a tease..." I grumbled with a mock pout.

"Are you going to do something about it?" She looked up at me with big eyes.

She laughed as she stood up. An evil glint played in her eyes. "I will hold you to that but for now we will need to feed. A group of people will becoming in... But if you choose we can always go for s different way if you prefer..."

She turned back to me and pressed a finger to my lips instantly hushing me. "I know how you feed. I will try it Marcus. Sure I may not be comfortable with the idea but I will try..."

"Angela, if it makes you feel better we usually take in the criminals and wicked people. Sure some innocent people fall in but many are criminals who have hurt others." I offered some type of comfort.

She smiled and nodded. "Alright, that works."

A knock on the door interrupted us soon enough. "Master Marcus and Mistress Angela the group will be here in five minutes." A young guard in formed us.

"Thank you," I answered and dismissed him.

I helped Angela up and we made our way down.

Angela POV:

To admit I was nervous would be an understatement. I was about to kill... But the burn in my throat told me I'd need this. Plus Marcus said there would be criminals among them, so it wasn't so bad. We soon entered a huge room with a drain in the middle. It was the throne room.

I leaned into Marcus a little more. Everyone was here. Save of course Athena and Pica. I stood to Marcus' side and waited.

I could hear every heart beat and voice. My throat began to burn more. And I couldn't help the growl that escaped my throat. Marcus wrapped me in his arms and whispered sweet nothings into my ear. I relaxed enough.

But soon enough I was on a man. I grabbed at his neck and bit into him. He was so sweet it was amazing. His blood hit the back of my throat calming the burn. But all too soon the good nectar was gone. Then I went for another. But the time I was done I had killed three people. And to be honest it didn't bother me as much as ruining my dress.

Which brought me to a halt. My word I was a mess! Blood stained my white dress. I licked my lips feeling the blood rolling down my chin. I went to wipe it off when a soft tongue licked it off.

I gasped softly and looked up to beautiful crimson eyes. Marcus stood in all of his god like glory. A small smirk played on his thin lips. His eyes were full of laughter with a hint of... Oh my lust... I purred in response and unconsciously leaned into him.

"Mia Cara you are a mess." He laughed deeply.

I smirked back at him and walked out of the room with him following me. "Yes quite would you help me find a new out fit?" I asked innocently.

(Warning Lemons Ahead!)

He nodded and a small growl erupted from his chest. I giggled and ran down the halls straight to my bedroom. I sauntered over to the closet quick enough. I heard the door shut and Marcus sitting upon the bed. I came out of the closet grabbing a nice blue sun dress and a purple halter dress.

I discarded my white one boldly in front of him. Usually I would not dare do this. No not even dream of it. But right now I was feeling sexy and I believe it had to be the lust I felt for him and the blood. I was new to this all and for some reason all I wanted was Marcus inside me. As blunt as it is, it is true.

"Angela..." He growled warning me.

I looked up innocently and held out the two dresses. His eyes were glued to my body. I looked down and laughed as I saw why. I was in a lacy red bra with matching lacy boy shorts. Which showed my curves and assets perfectly. The bra rounded my breasts perfectly and my ass looked so good in these deep red lacy panties.

I sashayed over to Marcus and opened my eyes wide. "Yes?" I asked with fake innocence. I knew exactly what I was doing. And it seemed to be working on both of us. Because his pants were tented with an erect manhood and I could feel and smell my arousal.

I know soon enough I would not be able to handle myself. Like with the blood I could feel myself loosing control. I needed him so bad. And I would succeed.

"You are truly evil Mia Piccolo (my little one)." He stood up and made his way to me. "Do you really want this? Because I won't be able to stop once I start..." He whispered in my ear when he reached me.

I shivered as his hands came to my side. I stiffened up but soon relaxed into his hold. Soon his lips defended on my neck leaving behind a trail of kissed. I couldn't help but moan as he made laps between my jaw and shoulder with these kisses.

"Marcus..." I groaned turning to face him.

I leaned up and kissed his lips fully. I ran my tongue over his bottom lip. In an instant he granted me entrance. Soon our tongues were fighting for dominance as we fell back on my bed.

He rolled us over so he was on top. He kissed me with passion as his hands roamed all over my body. I moaned delightful at this. I began to unbutton his shirt. Soon enough it joined my dress on the floor. But I could careless as I ran my hands over his bare sculpted chest. He was perfect, like a Greek statue. I moaned as

He pulled back and began kissing along my neck.

"Oh Marcus!"

"I love you Mia Cara..." He whispered deeply against my neck.

I was alive all over as he continued. In the heat of the moment it seemed I ripped his boxers and pants off. I was left facing his Manhood. Stiff in it's huge glory. He was beyond normal. He was a good eight inches. I gulped as I looked up a little worried at Marcus. He held my gaze as he softly but urgently kissed my lips again.

This time he trailed them lower. His lips slowly found my breasts that were popping from the cups. He slowly slid them down. I gasped when his tongue flicked out circling my nipple. It hardened instantly.

Soon enough her was sucking and plucking at my nipples. Giving each special attention. By the time he was done, I was on the edge and whimpering from the pleasure. He trailed his way up slowly and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Tell me if I hurt you please..." He whispered before continuing.

His lips came back claiming mine. His hands traveled further north of my body. I moaned as I felt him palm me through my thin lace panties. If he kept up this for long I was going to... Oh!

"Marcus!" I whimpered clutching onto his shoulders. He had sent me over the edge without even being in me. I shook with delight as I rode out my first orgasm.

I kissed his lips urgently as he began sliding my panties out of his way. With a flick of his wrist they were gone. I moaned bucking my hips up to meet his hand.

"Oh!" I gasped in shock as he slid one finger into me.

Then another and finally a third. I moaned as he pumped in and out of me with his fingers. His thumb lightly brushed my clit, and I couldn't help but buck and moan louder. My free hand slowly defended down on him. I found his rock hard manhood and began to stroke him.

"mnmm." Marcus gasped a bit as I began stroking him. "Angela..."

I smirked a little seeing his perfect face wither with pleasure from me. It was a small thing but it felt empowering to watch. To know I caused it. And soon enough he picked up speed as he pumped in and out of me with his fingers. I could feel the edge coming closer...

"Marcus! I -I'm going to come again..." with that he sent me over for the second yet not last time.

He let me come down from my high. He soon positioned himself between my legs. I gulped suddenly nervous. He stroked my thigh and hushed me. I nodded for him to do it. I wanted -no needed him in me. He leaned over me slowly. He began pushing in. With each inch I gasped and clenched a bit. He was huge, and still being somewhat o a virgin it was a lot to take in.

He stopped and I realized he was fully in. I waited until the pain subsided before bucking my hips up for him to continue. And he did...

First he began to set a smooth rhythm of slow long strokes. Then it became faster and harder. He would only use his tip to penetrate me then he pushed fully in causing mento moan. I bit my lip as this continued to get harder and harder. Yet my pleasure grew and grew as I came close to the familiar edge.

"Oh..." I moaned opening my eyes to find Marcus looking at me with awe and pleasure.

I reached up and kissed his lips. My tongue asking for entrance. Which he allowed immediately. His tongue battled with mine but he won dominance. I didn't mind one bit. He began to thrust harder and quicker. I moaned once again loudly.

His teeth were clenched and he was going so fast at vampire speed. I thought we'd combust. But it only brought pleasure and pure joy.

"Marcus!" I gasped as his lips latched to my neck. "I'm so close!"

He smiled a bit at this. "Come with me Angela." with that he sent us over the edge.

I groaned bucking my hips. Without even noticing my teeth penetrated through rough marble flesh. But it cut almost like butter. I opened my eyes to see what I had done.

I pulled back only to see I had bitten Marcus. If I was human I would no doubt be blushing. But soon this faded as I felt a tingle from my left breast.

I looked down to see Marcus kissing my breast lightly. Under his plump lips was a bite mark. I smiled a bit. My heart swelled at this. We had marked each other. It should have hurt but it only caused me to purr.

"Thank you Marcus..." I whispered laying back on the bed.

He chuckled joining me. "You are welcome Mia Cara. I am honored you chose me. I love you."

"And I love you." I sighed leaning into him, letting my eyes close.

I knew I couldn't sleep but we could meditate. It was close enough for me and still brought me the pleasure of being in Marcus' arms. I felt his lips against my forehead and I couldn't help the smile that broke out on my lips.

"Rest, Mia Amore, tomorrow you will meet the twins."

**A/N: yes it was my first lemon be nice. They get better I promise! This was a lust filled one not a tender one. But still sort of ;) next Angela will meet the twins!**


	15. meeting the twins

Chapter 15:

Marcus POV:

Soon enough the time came. The sun was rising and the faint heartbeats of the girls were beginning to pick up pace from their lulled sleeping state. Angela was anxious as she looked to the door which led to the twins room.

Her hands twitched with nerves as I pushed the heavy old oak doors out of the way. I let her step through cautiously. Soon enough she stepped through with a small gasp. She let her eyes rove over the decorations that split the room into two.

One was Neavah's half the other Aliyah's. The purple and white covered the east and the west was pink and brown. Through the windows in the middle of their room sun began to poor through the glass and lit up the previously dark room.

Small murmurs were taking their cues and a small cry alerted us that both were beginning to wake up. The first of course was our early riser Neavah to cry out with her hands held to the sky. I walked to her crib first and quickly picked up the blue eyed girl.

Her hand came to my cheek as she squirmed restless. 'hungry!' her words rang through my head and I chuckled at my daughter. She just whined though. "Patience is a virtue Neavah..." I tutted. The little girl grumbled a little at me. Her blue eyes a little mad. "Your mother is awake do you not want to meet her?"

She stopped then. Her blue eyes searched out all over she craned her neck as best she could looking for her mother. Unlike Aliyah Neavah was able to move and crawl perfectly. Aliyah was still learning to sit up and stand. Soon enough Neavah found her mother.

Angela stood a few steps behind me watching curiously of the young child in my hands. She did not look like a three day old girl but like a seven month old baby. Her sister looked younger though. I turned with Neavah in my hands and brought her to Angela.

She looked upon our daughter with adoration and love. She soon had Neavah in her hands and ran a gentle hand through the white blonde curls upon the tot's head. I smiled a bit feeling my heart swell as she did this. She loved our daughters and they loved her. It was a beautiful sight to be hold.

"This is Neavah Laius Volturi my love," I whispered as I draped my arm around her.

Angela chuckled as the young child's hand touched her face. "I know, she is my little talker." Angela kissed Neavah's head sweetly. I pulled both of them to me.

"Yes as she told you she is hungry?" I chuckled down at our grinning baby girl who had almost a full mouth of teeth. "She drinks blood mostly my love. Her sister is more keen on milk and blood mixture." I reported to her.

Angela nodded and glanced to the other crib where small whimpers were beginning. Aliyah was fully up. She cried out a little louder to let us know of her own hunger. Neavah glanced to her sister and reached a little for her. Both were inseparable.

I quickly came to her side and brought Aliyah up to me. Her brown eyes smiled warmly like her mother's used to. I held her head as it bobbled a bit. Angela gasped at seeing her other daughter. The vast difference between the two was startling yet you could see some similarities between the two.

"She looks like me..." Angela whispered taking Aliyah into her arms with care. She ran a hand over the dark brown curls on top the infant's head.

I took Neavah as she held Aliyah who was just as smart and aware like Neavah just smaller. Her eyes locked with the same intensity of her mother's as she watched her silently and calmly for a newborn.

'Who do I look like?' Neavah's words broke through my blue eyes on mine with curiosity.

"Me, my beautiful Neavah. And my sister as well. But you are your mother's daughter as well with the facial features." I replied softly to her.

She nodded a bit with a bobble of her head. She then began to ask for blood. I went over to the table where two baby bottles were. One was a creamy red and the other fully crimson. I quickly picked up the darker of the two and fed Neavah who quickly began to feed.

Her small hands gripped the bottle as I held the end to guid the young one. Her eyes began to droop a little with contentment as the hot liquid hit her throat. I glanced over to Angela and Aliyah. My darling Angela was wrapped up in a trance from our youngest who fed happily like her sister.

Soon enough we had both girls done with their morning routine. Aliyah was now playing on her back with some dangling objects her eyes studying the shapes and puzzles they gave her. Neavah sat beside her sister with a book in hands and blocks as well.

I my self would prefer Aliyah playing with her sister but I knew from how small she was, she most likely couldn't. But by the way her brown eyes would move to her sister now and then and she smiled as well I could tell they had another small gift. Telepathic communication. I smiled a little with Angela at my side as she watched the girls as well.

Neavah POV:

Meeting mum was like meeting a goddess in real life. She was a beautiful woman. Her own mind gave her no justice. I looked at her now and then as she sat with Papa. I was blessed with beautiful parents. Young too. I at the moment was reading to Aliyah who grew slower than I did.

This frustrated her but she adapted as best she could. I was bigger but surprisingly Aliyah was smarter. Since we can read each other's mind she had taken a lot of the knowledge I had learned through mum and taught herself. I envied this but not fully. I knew I was smart but Aliyah was smarter, but the same I was bigger which she envied. So it was an understanding we came to.

Soon enough a knock on the door disturbed us. I turned to it and waited for mum and papa to answer. Soon enough they entered on their own. No doubt one of them had whispered too low for them to come in. One thing we couldn't do as well as full vampires... Was hear as good.

A elder boy came through with a quick bow to both my parents. His brown hair was flipped to the side and his eyes a dark burgundy. He was dresses in black along with a cloak. Mum watched curiously and patient. Papa waited for him to explain his interruption.

Aliyah was beginning to be come impatient since she was the other way. I glanced to her but kept my focus on the boy. I didn't even see her flip over and scoot on her bum over to me. I had to look twice as she looked at the book curiously too. She was still smaller than me but she was sitting like me now too.

"Alec," Papa began.

"Master Marcus." He nodded and came into the room more.

"What brings you here Alec?" Papa asked.

Alec's eyes fell upon us and he almost cracked a smile. I gave him one back and lifted my arms to him. Aliyah just stared unfazed by the boy.

"I -I came to inform you that Master Aro and Master Caius need you down stairs. I hate to interrupt but a trail... Must take place." He informed them at once.

"Ah yes of course. Will you watch Angela for me? I do not want to leave my family alone." Papa explained to him.

I watched mum roll her eyes a bit but said nothing. Alec looked back to us and nodded to right away. His eyes lingered a bit on me. Aliyah had scooted to the blocks, uninterested.

"Yes Master," Alec nodded as he sat beside me on the floor.

I crawled my way over to him and reached up for him. I barely heard the door shut with a light thud of Papa leaving. Mum joined us quietly on the floor with Aliyah. She seemed a little at ease with Alec. I found him quite fascinating.

"Hello there," He cooed at me.

I giggled and touched his cheek. 'Hello Alec!' I exclaimed in his head.

He looked shocked to me and nodded a little. A small smile formed on his lips. "You're a gifted young lady." He murmured.

'I am indeed! Aliyah is too! She turns invisible and morphs! I project and read minds!' I smiled toothily at him.

"You are gifted." He chuckled sitting me on his lap. "I am too. I can take away senses."

I gasped a bit and clapped my chubby hands. I smiled to him as he held me firmly as I squirmed. Alec chuckled a bit and it seemed his red eyes gleamed warmly down upon me.

Angela POV:

It was remarkable. Simply wonderful! My darling daughters were both beautiful little ones. Aliyah played with blocks by my lap as she grew stronger with her sitting up. It had been mere moments ago before where she couldn't really lift her head, and yet here she was. Her hair in ringlets around her face and chin as she slept out words with fits of giggles.

They grew fast and as I watched I could spot how fast it was. I glanced over to Neavah. She was perched on Alec's lap. Her smile was warming and loving. Her blue eyes shone and her blonde curls were around her. I watched Alec, he was for once smiling carefree. It was a little unnerving as he did to my daughter but I could accept it.

A small grunt brought me back to Aliyah. She was pointing down at the wooden blocks. Her brown eyes demanded my attention. Which she got. I followed her pointing finger to the light wooden blocks. They slept ou a simple yet very strong few words. 'I Love You.' I smiled and brought her to me.

"And I love you Ali." I kissed her head.

Her eyes a little confused by the name but she seemed to slowly get it. "A nickname princess, your name is Aliyah but you shall also be my Ali." I kissed her forehead beyond her little brown curls.

She smiled clapping her hands. Her looks soon morphed into her sister. I understood her question clearly. She wanted to know if Neavah had one yet.

I pressed my lips together and watched Alec was cooing at her as she giggled violently.

"You are an angel little Vea!" Alec cooed pulling her close and tickling her sides.

"It seems her nickname is Vea." I answered softly.

She stifled a yawn as she nodded. The same sound was echoed from her sister. I picked up little Ali and began to rock her in my arms.

Her brown eyes became hooded and soon small snores came from her.

**A/N: I know it is a little slow and sappy, but it needed to be written. Angela needed to meet the girls :) next you'll see more of Angela and Marcus and more of the Volturi. Haha and it seems Alec likes a certain little girl :) well tell me what to think -Maddi**


	16. I Hear the Bells

Chapter 16:

Angela POV:

The twins were both asleep now. Both tucked into their cribs to sleep. Both peaceful with their soft shallow breaths. I took to leave until it hit me. Alec was still here. His red eyes met mine.

"I'm going to find Marcus, will you keep an eye on them?" I asked.

He nodded and turned back to watching the girls carefully. His particular attention was on Neavah. And the nickname he gave her would suggest that he was fond of her. I smiled a bit for this but I'd need to heed caution in the future. I quickly slipped out of the door without a sound.

I found my way down a few hallways following Marcus' scent. Where in the world was he going? I shook my head and came to the throne room. I pushed the doors opened slowly. I slipped silently into the shadows around the guards and the three kings. Before I could see a thing the guard dispatched and went their own way. The matter was resolved it would seem. I spotted Marcus in his throne across the way. He like his brothers looked pained.

I couldn't help but flutter over to his side. His red eyes lifted to me as I touched his arm gently. They widened with fear.

"Angela!" He gasped.

"shh!" I hushed him with a finger to his lips. "I did not see a thing I just entered."

He visibly relaxed and pulled me into his arms. "Good. Mia Cara may I escort you on a walk?"

I chuckled at his old words. I nodded though and slipped my arm through his warming one. It was odd to be the same temperature now. But I was slowly getting used to it. He led me out through a different set of doors.

Down two halls and a few steps Marcus led us down to an old oak door. He slipped it open. The view that was revealed was simply astonishing.

Blues, reds, golds, whites, purples, were vibrant through the whole grounds. The garden had a stone path through it. Hedges bordered the castle. I spotted an arch that seemed to lead further in. I smiled and began to walk forward. Marcus easily fell into step with me. The scents were just intoxicating. I let my eyes travel over all the colors and shapes the garden created.

It seemed timeless as we went through the garden we soon found ourselves in a small marble gazebo. It was surrounded by lavender and blue morning glories. Ivory grew around the roof top and up the columns that held it. Marcus brought us to the middle of it. A bench was around the sides. I sat and took in the scene around us.

"This place is beautiful!" I gushed overwhelmed with beauty of the place.

"This is one of the many gardens around the castle. This one is a more private one. I planted it over two thousand years ago. I did it for Didyme and myself. It was our garden. For the past centuries this place has become my sanctuary. And now I want you to be welcome here. This is now ours if you will accept it." Marcus' red eyes seemed to emphasize his plea.

I nodded my dead heart swelled at the gesture. "I love it Marcus! I do." I embraced him tightly kissing him fully on the lips.

He froze a bit but kissed me back. His arms wound around my waist instantly. His lips responded eagerly. I could feel his smile though as we kissed. Soon though we pulled back resting our heads together.

"Angela I love you," He whispered huskily.

I smiled a bit knowing if I was human I would blush. I took unnecessary breaths. "I love you too." I whispered kissing him quickly and modestly.

"I have since I first saw you Angela in that store. You are more than I have ever deserved. You have brought my dormant heart back to life. You are a light in my darkest hour, I don't ever want to be without you." He breathed in a whisper. But I heard him clearly.

"I don't ever want to be without you either. I'd die first." I said frantically.

Marcus' eyes lit with passion and love as he looked upon me now. Before I knew what he was doing he was on his knee.

"Then I must ask Angela will you marry me?"

I stood shocked as he pulled out a small diamond ring with rubies around it. Almost like blood in snow. It was a gold band which added to the effect. I gasped as his words rang out.

I wanted cry. I wanted to throw myself into his arms and sob. Not sad tears, but ones of joy. And that is what I did. "Yes." I whispered over and over. I nodded furiously to get my point across.

"I will Marcus." I smiled down peppering kisses across his face. He soon did the same picking me up.

"Good, then we will get married right now." Marcus stood with the widest grin I had ever scene on his face.

I was puzzled though. "Right now? Like here?" I asked baffled.

"Yes but at the noon hour. I love you Angela and I wan you to be my bride. Not just my mate, but my wife, and the mother of our children. I want us to be a family." He confessed.

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. "Marcus then it will be so! I want you to be my husband. And I want us to be a family. But how can we do this within an hour?"

He chuckled and brought my left hand to hid mouth as he kissed each knuckle with a smile. His eyes lit with happiness and pride. He kissed the ring I hadn't realized he had slipped onto my finger.

"Leave that to us. We have it all ready Angela. All we need is you two dressed for the wedding the girls are ready as we speak. Now come with me." Athena stood with Pica. Both women had smiles upon their lips.

I turned to Marcus with my eyebrow raised in question. "You planned this all along didn't you?" I asked fighting back a smile.

"I did Mia Cara. I love you and I got my family involved. Though it was not such a surprise when Aro touched my hand. Now follow them and I will see you in an hour." Maris winked and soon was gone.

I was left with the women. I turned to them and smiled brightly. Both chuckled looking at me with mischief playing in their eyes.

"Come we only have an hour to get you in a dress and makeup and such. Now come!" Athena snapped her fingers and we all were headed to my room.

Soon enough I found myself sitting in a chair and being attacked by these women. I felt the heavy eyeliner on my eyelids and the black mascara being applied. I could smell the sweet aroma of it. I felt small jewels being stuck to my eyes -well around them. I felt another coat of mascara though the scent was different. More of a tangy smell it felt lighter too. I stilled a bit wondering what color they were applying.

Next I felt the eyeshadow being applied. Most likely dark. I felt myself falling into a daze a bit. I saw myself! I swear! In the lush little spinning chair I saw myself sitting like a statue.

I gasped a bit as I looked myself over. On my eyes was the eyeliner like predicted buy a gold dust was put around the eyes and red jewels on the side of my face. I smiled a bit. I could feel them lightly attacking my eyebrows. I chuckled and sat back. I closed my eyes and felt myself fall back into my own body.

The next I could smell was a thick odd compound. The aroma was sweet yet stall. I felt a tiny brush touch my plump lips. I held in my shaky breath. It was rouge. I let out a small sigh as it was lifted.

"Now open you're eyes." Pica whispered.

I did as told. There in the mirror was a goddess. This couldn't be me, yet it was. What I had seen on my eyes were true. My lips were a pale red, and my eyes brightened by the gems on the side of my face. I smiled and looked to both of them. Both were waiting for my reaction.

"Thank you, it's beautiful!" I gushed.

Athena and Pica smiled to each other then to me. Both got to work on my hair. I could see it all as it was going down. Athena was bringing my hair up into a high bun, While Pica began to braid my bangs. I watched as her hands softly whipped through my long locks. Athena's fingers too were feathering all over as well. Within a few minutes my hair was complete.

Two braids connected to a bun atop my head. Athena held a mirror to the back of my head and I could see the braids looped around the back to connect at each of the other side. Soon enough Athena slipped a small silver sapphire encrusted tiara onto my hair. I stood smiling to both.

"Angela you're almost ready now you must be ready for the dress." Pica informed me.

I nodded and followed them to my closet. Athena zipped in and returned with a dress bag. I soon found myself naked before both women. If I was human I would have been red.

"Pica!" I gasped staring at her as she laughed.

"Relax dear one. We are all female. Now change into these." she handed me a Victoria Secret bag.

I turned and opened the bag wary of the contents in the bag. I looked in only to gasp and almost drop the bag. I pulled out a red mesh bra and a lacy pair of red boy shorts. I gulped and looked to them. They had black ruffles over their red background. I sighed and wanted to run as I saw the garter and stockings with clips.

I turned to the girls with wide eyes. "Really?" I asked stunned by their choice forgetting that I was nude.

Both laughed and went back to the chair with the bag. I sighed and looked to the ceiling closing my eyes. He is worth it, I chanted. He is worth it...

With that I changed into the garments. I slipped into the lacy silk blend undergarments without a fuss. I clipped the stockings and slipped the garter on. I walked out and was suddenly blinded by a quick little flash. I gasped and looked to Athena who held a camera.

"Oh my Lord you did not!" I groaned covering my face.

Both were still laughing finding this amusing it seemed. I felt arms wrap around my wrists and hull me forward. I still held my eyes shut as I felt skirts being slid up my legs and my arms being forced up. I stood like a doll still frightened by these women.

A small chuckle interrupted the silence. "Now open your eyes Angela." Athena whispered.

I did just that and gasped.

**A/N: Wedding bells are ringing! Yes next chapter is the weeding! And then the wedding night ;) for all faint hearted readers you can skip the wedding night it does not need to be read if you are truly against the lemons but this is rated m for a reason so yes you are to expect them in this ;) but after that things turn dark :P (P.S. sorry for the jumpiness of the story I had writer's block :P)**


	17. The bells are rung! (plus author note)

Chapter 17:

Marcus POV:

The moment was here. The time had finally come where I would marry my dearest Angela. An angel truly on this earth. She had broughten me to life in a way no others had succeeded to do within two thousand years. I could not believe my luck either. This moment would be one of the happiest moments in my life. And to think it was due to such an innocent young woman.

But it was, now hither I stood in front of an alter under an arch of red and white roses. My dearest friend Alenthro stood in his priest robes. He was smiling to me. The man was a loyal man to the Volturi egen with his golden eyes. Ever since 1493 he had been eger thankful to us. Since we had saved his life from the beatings he had received and the torture of the french men. In front of him now was the challeces and the holy ribbon that would bind our souls as one. The binding was truly a sight to behold with my gift as our lines would mesh as one.

I sighed a bit in my happiness as I glanced to my right. Aro graced me with a smile as did Alec and Felix. Caius would have been to my side if the man was not walking my bride to be down the aisle as she had requested. To my left was emptiness that would soon be filled with the wives and young Jane. A girl who I knew was fond of Angela. Which was an odd thing to encounter considering the young vampire held such high walls around her.

Soon it began. It started slow and light. And my ears perked up as the first step was taken. I stood taller and turned towards the aisle. The seats were full of the guards. But my eyes barely lingered on them. I was on a search for her, my angel. first though, like in all tradition, were the bride's maids whom were in light lavender dresses. first was Sulpicia, then Athenadora, and behind followed Jane. the women each had a geniune smile upon their lips.

But one thing that made my dead heart swell with pride and joy. were my two daughters who were being held by the wives. I was met with blue and brown eyes the toothy smiles from my girls. Each in a matching pink dress with white roses in baskets, in which they were happily throwing petals from.

Soon enough I found HER. She was radiant; a true angel in the light cream colored satin silk mesh dress. Her hair though in a bun was still silky within its confines. The dark mahogany curls I knew that would flow around her perfectly. Her smokey eyes stood out with the red her face bringing out the crimson iris she now held. On her arm was my brother Caius who seemed to be holding Angela in place. Though her smile was brilliant, I could see impatience in her eyes with a longing to be at my side.

I inwardly chuckled at my impatient bride to be. Angela had been known for patience in her old life. But now as a newborn they seemee lacking. At this moment though I could not blame her to the fact I wish she was at my side as well. I wished to whisk her off already to our room. I would give her a honeymoon and it would be joyful.

Within moments -though not soon enough -she was by my side. I smiled down to her as Caius placed her hand within my larger one. It was times like this did I realize how small she truly was. Though a newborn immortal, she was like glass in my eyes. I slowly trailed my gaze from our interlinked hands to her big still soulful eyes. Within the deep pools, was emotions that I could still barely accept were real. Love. Compassion. Happiness. Devotion... and something I could only Identify as a longing. These were emotions I caused her. No one else but me. I did this; l the man who had been dead for so long.

It was hard to believe my eyes the whole time. The words coming from Alenthro were words I had memorized from my human life as a preist, and a captain. I had done so many weddings in vampire and human life that the words were second nature to me. But past the monologue now, we have come to our parts. The words I could not wait to utter. The two simplist of words, yet held so much meaning.

"Do you Marcus Volturi, Take miss Angela Weber here, to be your waffley wedded wife, for better or worse, in richness and in poor, in health and illness, for all the eternity?" Alenthro asked.

I looked deep into Angela's eyes then. "I do."

She smiled and I could see tears forming in her eyes that would never fall. Alenthro turned to her then.

"And do you Angela Weber, take Marcus Volturi to be your ever loving husband, for better or worse, in richness and in poor, in health and illness, for all the eternity?" Alenthro asked.

"I do." She whispered but I know everyone could here.

Alenthro smiled down to us and came forward to tie the cups together with the ever ending ribbon of unity. "Then I, Alenthro, pronounce you -with the binding of this ribbon, and thy souls- husband and wife."

At that we raised our hands once and then handed the cups to Alenthro. Once the cups had left Angela planted her lips upon mine. Of course I returned the kiss full of viglurence like her. Cheers soon eurpted from behind us along with clapping. I could feel the eyes on us. and slowly yet relucantly I peeled my lips and self from my wife. Oh the odd nature did those words sound. But msde my dead heart swell with love, desire and pride.

A small whimper was releases from my angel as I pulled back. I opwned my eyes and chuckled at her. "I want to as well mia amore but it will be behind closed doors for now we must entertain our guests now. Plus I am sure a dance is in order no?"

Angela sighed but nodded. "I'm not exactly light on my feet," She murmured. If she had bee human I know her blush would have bee riding over her features.

"Then allow me to lead." I whispered into her neck. By her shiver I knew she heard me.

I led my beautiful wife onto the dance floor. Everyone had cleared a bit of room as I took the center with Angela. I bowed to her in which in return she curtsied. Soon the music picked up. It was one I knew she loved from her iPod. she would listen to it now again. It was one called 'love story' but miss Taylor Swift.

Angela smiled up at me as the soft lyrics hit our ears as we swayed into a somewhat waltz. I spun her now and then. She gracefully flowed to the rythm. Her hips hypnotizing. Her eyes mesmorizing. She was truly a goddess right now.

"I love you," She whispered into my neck as the song came to an end.

But we did not part. We were content in our silence. I held her close and breathed in her wonderful scent. I wanted to weep with joy at this moment. I had found love again. When I had thought my heart was long cold and dead. This was truly the happiest I had been since Didyme's murder. No not tonight. I scolded mentally. I would not let this ruin our day together. For today was suposed to me joyous. Indeend it was though.

Suddenly her soft chuckles filled my ears. I pulled back a bit and raised sn eyebrow questioningly. She only smiled and chuckled some more.

"This song, is quite ironic yet so sweet." Angela chuckled more.

My ears perked up then. the tunes of a well known song hit my ears.

" Tale as old as time

True as it can be

Barely even friends

Then somebody bends

Unexpectedly

Just a little change

Small, to say the least

Both a little scared

Neither one prepared

Beauty and the Beast

Ever just the same

Ever a surprise

Ever as before

Ever just as sure

As the sun will rise

Tale as old as time

Tune as old as song

Bittersweet and strange

Finding you can change

Learning you were wrong

Certain as the sun

Rising in the east

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the beast..."

I joined her in her laughter. Oh how true her words were. The irony of it yet so true.

**A/N: So what do you think? sorry if it is short but I wanted the honeymoon for a different chapter so yea! sorry for taking so long. ****also I might start an syot for the hunger games on wattpad and on here tribute sheet will be on my profile soon enough and on wattpad! send them in if you can message me if you want a spot reserved. this will not be interactive though it will be once your tributes are in I decide I'm sorry but it needs to be like that****. but back to this! next is lemons so skip if you wish! this is m for next chapter. **

**-maddi**


	18. the honeymoon (M)

Chapter 18:

Angela's POV:

To say the wedding was beautiful would be an understatement. I couldn't stop smiling. I knew if I was human I would be red and crying rivers of joy. But even if I could not shed a tear my eyes were still watery. The toasts were beautiful too. The one I must say that had me bent over with laughter was Aro.

The majority of this party was all Volturi upper and most trusted guards meaning Aro could be himself. Sort of... The man I had come to know within a short month and a half was two sided if you will. One was the fierce Volturi king with a ruling fist of iron. No mercy handed to people or criminals, Marcus and Caius were nearly the same. Both cruel and cold to the outside world. Aro a sadistic bastard. Pardon the language but true. His laugh for their pain sent shivers through me of horror stories I had heard from the wives of the men.

That side was wear Aro's power hungry part was. Yes he admitted to it. He was no saint like any of us. That side though was reserved for trails and the lower guard and outer world. The other side of them was a peaceful loving, intelligent side to them. They were fans of the arts, the sciences, math and literature. Caius painted and played the violin. Aro sculpted and carved marble statues along with a soft spot for classical music. (his love for modern music like Adele, florence and the machine, and Taylor Swift did not go unnoted by me when I caught him singing a melody in a hall. Only the wives knew of this.)

This was the side we longed for. But as I said Aro's speech had been a hoot. It was traditional yet personal. He made a few jibes at Marcus. And something that shocked me more from the 3000 year old man was the sexual jokes. But it was understandable considering he is forever 25. But all that was over as I smiled at the memories. It was now time for... I still get butterflies in this immortal body... The honeymoon!

I couldn't help but be ecstatic. I wanted to shout for joy when those bells from the clock tower rang for us. We were married now. Marcus and I were one. But now were were about to make the marriage official. Though we had been together before I could not help the nerves that built up in my stomach. The thought I was about to make love with my HUSBAND was making me flustered.

But the butterflies would have to wait. I now stood in the present in a walk in closet. It was huge but gorgeous. Many clothes... But that would have to wait... I was in a silk night gown that was the same dark blue as the sky at the moment. The negligé was see through with two bows over my hardening nipples. I was only covered by this and a pair of scanty lacy, dark blue underwear. Well if you can call it that. It barely covered my bottom as it hugged my curves perfectly. My pale skin glowed nearly under it's dark touch.

I ran my fingers quickly through my loose bouncing curls. I quickly did one more look over in the mirror. I had showered off the make up and jewels but I still looks stunning. Not that I was vain but it did put a smile upon my face. I breathed with one last flutter in my stomach. Out there in the room, was my husband... That thought made me smirk a bit. It was a grand thing to know. That that god was MY husband. And we had two darling angels now as well. I sighed happily as I opened up the closet door.

I spotted Marcus lying upon the bed. His pale figure was displayed in red satin sheets. It was almost sinful for him to be so handsome. His well defined and sculpted chest was left bare in all it's glory. I stifled a small gasp at the sight. His shoulder length locks were tumbling down around him. His crimson eyes hooked on me. I gulped and took an unneeded breath. Oh my! His eyes were darkened with lust and want, along with love.

And to think he was mine. I blushed a little inside as the monster in me purred. It was shocking how the possessive side came out, but surprisingly I kind of liked it. Though his gaze only added to the fire that had begun in my stomach. His low purr of course almost pushed me over. I walked -strutted into to the room and smiled down to him.

"Sorry I took a little longer than expected. I needed to prepare a few things..." I blinked innocently. A low growl rumbled in his chest. "Do you like it?"

I feigned the innocence just a little longer as he sat up a little fuller. His eyes darkening with hunger and his red boxers were tented. I smiled a bit at what I caused him. He came forward till he was at the edge of the bed and I was trapped in his grip. His lips found my neck and he began to brush kisses up my neck until he reached my ear.

"You are such a tease mrs. Volturi." He growled lowly. "It is a good thing you are mine."

With that he kissed down my neck leaving me nearly panting and shivering, wanting more. I turned in his hold and planted my lips upon his. He growled a bit hunger fueling it. He pulled me tighter forcing me to straddle his lap. His tongue teased my lower lip asking for entrance. Which I gladly allowed. Our tongues battled for dominance.

During this battle his hands began to trace along my sides and tickle my heating flesh. If I were human the skin would be covered in goose bumps. I moaned into his mouth as his hands caressed the underside of my breasts. I opened my eyes a bit heavy with lust I found his red hooded eyes. The want in them caused me to moan and urge for more.

His hand pushed against my back side as we began more full of wanton. Our dire needs begging to be filled. I desperately wanted him. And by his hardening manhood hitting my navel I knew he desired the same. His lips pulled away from mine as they traveled down my neck, giving me time to gasp as his mouth found my scars and he sucked on them and bit. His hands were hypnotic as they traveled up and down. I let out a gasp as his hand quickly discarded my undergarment and found my lower lips.

He inserted one long finger quickly. Slowly with drawing only to force it in again. I moaned and bit my lip. He inserted a second and soon a third as began to pump in and out of me. I moaned more and pressed my open lips to his.

Only to have to pull back as he brought me to the brink of the edge of bliss. "mngh!" groaned as he slowed and the. Sped up forcefully.

"Marcus!" I gasped as my walls clamped down on his fingers as my orgasm hit.

He slowly pumped in and out as I rode out my first orgasm. He chuckled his eyes still dark with need as he licked his fingers clean. He kissed me deeply once more before pushing me back onto the bed. When my back hit the floor Marcus was over me. I groaned in pleasure as he ripped his boxers from his perfect behind.

I bit my lip as he smirked looking over me. "I do like this on you Angel, but it must go." He murmured as his index finger played on my collar bone before he quickly ripped the negligé down the middle releasing my breasts from their confines. My nipples hardening more. He smirked and his eyes roved over my body that was sprawled under him.

He leaned in and placed kisses down my jaw trailing to my breasts. He pulled the left one into his mouth and began to pluck at it. I moaned and pulled his head up to mine. I pressed my lips against his and tugged on his bottom lip with my teeth lightly.

He pushed me into the pillows and lined up our hips. I moaned as his tip teased my clit. I bit down a little harder. "Marcus! Just take me!" I pleaded as he teased me more.

"Anything you wish, Mia Angelo." He whispered capturing my lips with his. His tongue slipping through to tangle with mine.

With that he swiftly entered me. I gasped stiffing a bit in surprise but relaxed as the pleasure took over. I moaned as he began to set a pace. He was heaven on earth as we became one. Tonight we signified our love. Husband and wife making love for the first time. Well it was not our first but first with marital status. He was truly my other half and I was glad I had bared his children when I was human. But this felt so much better...

His thrusting became much faster and I moaned with each one. He seemed to know just the spot to push me higher. I met his set though as he sped up. His eyes held love as he thrusted into me. I gripped onto his biceps as he kept bringing me higher. I could see the edge getting closer. My grip tightened and my moans became louder.

"Marcus... I -I'm so c-close..." I stammered out.

"Cum for me Mia Angelo..." He whispered into my neck. His teeth grazed my ears.

I felt my walls clamp on him as he brought me over. It seems as if this brought on his own orgasm as he thrusted harder than before. I felt his seed release into me as he bit into my neck. I returned the favor biting his neck as we rode out our pleasures.

"Mia Angelo... I love you..." He whispered peppering kisses lightly across my face.

"And I you," I flashed him a smile. He returned it sitting up. "Ready for round two?" I winked at him.

"Always," He pressed his lips against mine.

**A/N: What do you think? Yes it's a little short but it was mainly a lemon that's why I am giving you 2 chapters for those who might skip this also Angelo is exactly what is is Angel. Tell me what you think ;) -Maddi **


	19. troubles arisen

Chapter 19:

Marcus' POV:

I trailed kisses up my wife's cheek as we laid tangled together under the sheets within a king sized bed within one of my chambers. For three days we had been locked away from the world getting up to trouble of newly weds. We had just finished round... Oh who is counting. I have been in heaven these past few days I swear I was dead.

But a knock on the door soon alerted me of my duties. I'd love to stay here for weeks with my beautiful wife but alas we could not. I had kingship duties to attend and she our children. I quickly dressed into a black button up shirt and matching pants and my oxfords. I slipped my Volturi necklace crest on and combed my hair out. I fixed a tie with a black jacket and went to open to door.

Once the doors were open I was met with a bow and the young angelic face of Jane. I stiffened a bit at this. Jane was never out of sight of Aro nor from her brother but here she was at my door. Usually a messenger was slower guard. More expendable incase one of us were displeases with the message and accidentally killed them... You get the idea. I cleared my throat and glanced down on the young immortal.

"I am sorry Master Marcus but Master Aro demands your presence immediately. It has been three days as you requested but it seems trouble has arisen and is in dire need of a council of all three of you. Decisions will need to be made and you must be present." Jane reported to me.

I sighed. My happiness slipping from my face immediately to be replaced with a cool mask. I could barely hide my anger at this interruption. I was hoping for a quiet day with my girls.

"Thank you Jane, just let me grab my cloak and I shall accompany thee back to the throne room." I sigh and turned to Angela who now stood clothed.

It was a foreign sight but I knew she would be anxious to see our darlings and seemed to have heard Jane... She held my cloak out to me and helped me slip it on. She kissed my cheek chastely and looked up at me.

"Marcus, it is alright darling. Go deal with this, your duty as king must be attended. If Aro requests it -"

I chuckled cutting her off. "More of a demand my love, he left no room to deny him."

She smiled half way and fixed my collar a bit. Her ruby eyes searching mine. "Well then do so, I shall see you when you are free I must attend the children anyways. Meet us later if you wish I believe the girls wanted to take the twins and I shopping."

I smiled and kissed her forehead. "Alright Mia Cara but be safe."

I turned and left reluctantly with that. Jane trailed ahead of me in a slightly faster pace. Her eyes seemed a little bit concerned for some reason. She kept glancing back.

"Is everything alright Jane?" I inquired.

She shook her head. "No master just a small worry if mistress Angela will be alright with the other mistresses. I do tend to worry about your girls they are still so young despite how quick they grow they look like toddlers."

I nodded and frowned a bit. I had forgotten how quickly my darling daughters grew. Jane kept an eye upon me still. But I knew of her reasoning.

Soon enough we reached the throne room and Jane soon found her position behind Aro. I nodded to my brothers who sat reading letters but across from them was one woman I had not seen in a millennia of time. She was still the same. As I sat I took her in.

She 'twas the same but not all at once. Her clothes were not that of a wild woman of the 1000th year. But one of a civil woman of 2012. Her blonde hair was pulled back for traveling and her skin still starch white. But what startled me most was the eyes. Golden like our friend Carlisle's and his covens' eyes. She nodded to us and seemed surprised at my alertness. I chuckled inwardly. It had slipped my mind that the outer world knew not of my current situation.

"Thank you brother for joining us. I do apologize for pulling you from your -er arrangements but Ms. Denali here has brought something to us." Aro said delicately.

I nodded my acceptance, turning my gaze upon Irina Denali. "And what pry tell is such urgent callings?" I spoke calmly.

Irina jumped a bit at hearing my voice. A small chuckle ran through me. She was an amusing lady. Her posture stiffened at the small sound. Her eyes narrowing in on me.

"Ah of course brother!" Aro chimed with a wide smile. His eyes though held a fierce warning to Irina to dare question me.

"I came to report a crime." She stated hesitantly. Still stiff in her pose as the curt words left her mouth.

I lifted an eyebrow to her. A crime? Now it had been long since someone come in to report a crime in good nature. "And what pry tell would it be Ms. Denali? Do remember to be frank about it." Caius drawled already snippy.

Irina twitched as if meant as a flinch. It didn't go unnoticed. "Go on dear Irina there is no reason to fear." Aro stood and took a step towards her.

"The Cullens," She breathed. "They have done something terrible. They have created an immortal child."

I felt surprise over come me, but I was quick to hide it. Such a big thing to say. It had been centuries since we had dealt with an immortal child. Even before Carlisle came to us. You'd think a man such as himself would learn of the trouble with them. Considering the horror stories Aro indulged him in. Irina sat awaiting our next move. I glanced to my brother who seemed filled with surprise yet seemed to only be pondering.

"A strong accusation against a coven as large as the Cullens. Do you have the proof?" Aro asked.

He stepped towards her striking fear into the woman. She remained in place though. Her eyes darted to him and held all her emotions. Aro tutted as he circled her then clasped her hand into his iron grip.

His eyes fluttered close as the visions came to him of her mind. Soon enough he looked up at her and turned to us with a grim look. He came to us and held his hands out to us for his inner circle. A power he rarely used when he did not know what to do. He had been plotting against the Cullen clan for some time but lately had backed off a bit. But now he seemed a lot more than happy at this. He was conflicted, betrayed and hurt along with his thirst for power that was to come with it.

Once I came into contact with Aro's hand I was swept into his inner thoughts. I glanced around as my real eyes fluttered close. A dimly lit room with a small circle table with three divine chairs surrounding it. It was definitely Aro. Even his signature fire burned in the harth.

'Always one for unneeded rooms.' I murmured to them. Both chuckled.

'Of course brother only the best for our meetings.' Aro teased. But soon sobered up. 'But on a darker level my brothers I fear I do not know how to respond to Ms. Denali's report. I am in conflict within. As you see the fires in that harth burn with a passion for power yet they cry out with sadness of a friend's betrayal.'

Caius and I both glanced to the harth where the flames danced in his internal battle. We both looked back to our brother who sat rubbing his temples. I could see his predicament.

'I see what you mean Aro, but we still must travel to them and see if this is true.' I spoke softly.

'It is look at her memory there a child no older than one runs and frolics in the forest moving at speed much more than a human. Isabella running behind her only to pick the young one up. Then nothing.' Aro sighed frustrated.

'Then we destroy them.' Caius suggested indifferently.

'No we mustn't unless we have utmost reason. They are in order for a trail. Carlisle was our friend maybe we can hear him out.' I suggested worry creased my brow.

I did not wish to bring such harm upon them especially with what I could feel in their bonds. They were going to be hard to break if we did. Their loyalty was thick and love was dipped in steel. Our coven stood little chance against them and their powers we could easily win but with Isabella we were matched but we also faced losing some of our own.

Aro looked to me and sighed as my thoughts came to him. 'Marcus it will be hard but we must. It is settled we will go. We are law. We must se through that the Cullen clan pays. Punishment is in order.' Aro disconnected with that.

Irina looked upon us when we returned to our own bodies. "We shall send some of us to see through with the punishment." Aro informed her.

She bit her lip and nodded. "There is one more thing, they have help of children of the moon. You will need help plus my own family will fight with them." Irina blurted out.

I tensed and Aro glared. "Jane show Irina to a room. Make sure she does not leave. Brothers we have much to discuss."

Irina was gone with that and Aro punched a pillar. "Grand, it seems we must all go. Plus some witnesses. It is time we paid them a visit over this. When shall be the place?" Caius drawled.

"We shall figure this out. But for now we shall think this over then regroup for now it is decided we are going to America. All of us." Aro swore with anger and determination in his eyes.

"Aro what of the wives or my daughters?" I asked in a hushed tone.

Aro froze for a second and gave me a sympathetic look. "We cannot risk leaving them here in case they are attacked. No one shall harm our family. They are to come with us."

I nodded and tool my leave. At this moment I needed one thing. And one thing only.

**A/N: the dark things have arrisen! More to come! Sorry it took so long but you got 2 chapters ;) congrats! Tell me what you think - Maddi**

_3rd person POV: _

_In a house in Washington DC a small crash could be heard from the living room where a small pixie like woman stood staring blankly with her hands out. That once held a vase of roses that were now smashed everywhere. She gasped as her family stopped and stared at her._

_"Their coming." was all she whispered before going about in a flurry._


	20. the drum rolls

Chapter 20:

Angela's POV:

It had been a blissful night... And three days. I sighed in my contentment. Marcus and I had made love many times. But sadly reality stepped in. He had left in a flurry three hours ago. I stood now with Aliyah in my arms drinking her blood and milk. I remember when I first entered the room. It still put a smile upon my face.

*flashback 3 hours earlier*

My steps echoed off the stone walls. Happiness and bliss poured from my skin and radiated off of me. My smile broad as I made my way down the halls to my daughters room. But my memory was swirling with images of Marcus. I slapped my self a bit. Not now. later. It was time for the girls. It had been three days I missed them terrible. Even if I had been in bliss for the past few days. The strong motherly urges were beginning to kick in.

I finally came to their double oak doors. I pushed lightly and peered inside. My eyes first spotted Aliyah standing in a pink jumper dress twirling around with her curls following her. Neavah sat beside her clapping. Her lavender jumper matching Aliyah's. Watching over them was Athena and Pica.

"Mommy!"

A small voice broke me from my thoughts. I glanced down upon Aliyah who ran over to me and hugged my thighs. Neavah was next to attack me grabbing my waist. I chuckled and placed a kiss upon their heads. Both girls backed up and kept smiling.

"Where is daddy?" Neavah asked batting her eyelashes innocently.

I went to a chair real quick and took both my girls up into my arms. Both sat patiently on my lap. "Daddy is with Uncle Aro and Caius. Some important things came up." I answered simply and best to my own ability.

Aliyah glanced to Neavah and sighed. Both leaned into me but soon returned to playing. Athena and Pica came to my side with smiles upon their faces.

"They grow so fast..." I sighed in a happy sorrow.

"Indeed." Both women agreed.

"Angela..."

"Angela!"

A voice roughly pulled me from my daze. I glanced up and looked to a pained Marcus. I gasped and stood abruptly. I searched his eyes for any signs of harm. But all o saw was sorrow and betrayal. I placed my hand upon his cheek and he seemed to calm a bit.

"We need to speak." Marcus whispered realizing Aliyah was stirring.

I rocked her gently and looked of who to lay her with. I saw Alec with Neavah. To his side was Jane who seemed quite content seeing the baby. Her eyes turned out of curiosity after realizing our conversing had stopped. Her crimson eyes were elite with a small hint of passion. If she could blush I bet the sadist girl would be. I motioned her over. She was at my side in less than a second.

"Mistress?" She asked cautiously.

I smiled to Jane then. "I want you and Alec to watch the twins, will you?" I asked quietly. Jane nodded furiously. "Good take Ali and lay her down. Please try and keep them down for their naps."

Jane nodded and took Aliyah gently as if she were glass. Her eyes widened as Aliyah wrapped her small toddler sized fist around Jane's long index finger. I felt Marcus wrap his arm around my waist and gently lead me out the door. I followed reluctantly.

Marcus guided me silently throughout the halls and up a staircase. We came to a halt outside two dark medieval styled doors. Two guards bowed slightly to us and opened the doors for us. Again we moved silently at pace with each other. I could feel Marcus' grip tightening with his hold on my waist as if I was his only life line. When the doors shut behind us did I look around.

A black wooden table with candles lit upon it. In a hearth the fire burned with the atmosphere of the room. Tense, suspenseful and awfully dangerous. There was six chairs at this table. Four were filled with our other family. No guards were in this room and anywhere near it from what I could smell. I nodded kindly to my friends and 'siblings'.

"Ah it is good of you to join us." Aro stood giving a slight nod o his head then sitting.

I nodded politely yet again. "Thank you Aro for having us, if you do not mind me asking may I inquire why we are here?"

Aro smiled a bit and looked to Marcus who nodded sorrowful. Both Athena and Pica had sympathetic glances in their eyes.

"Angela dear do you remember when we told you of our laws?" Aro asked cautious.

I nodded. "Of course we have one that we must protect at all costs. We are to remain secret humans have weapons that could kill us. It is imperative. All who disobey are to be..." I stopped for a moment. "Punished, Aro did I or my girls break this?" I asked frightened.

Marcus gasped and took my hand rubbing it soothingly. "Oh heavens no!" Athena objected.

"No no, Angela you and your girls are innocent!" Pica voiced soothing me.

Aro smiled patiently. "No dearest sister, 'tis not that. We have brought you three here to council with us. But also warn you Angela what we are doing."

He was calm and I could not be more confused. "Mia Cara do you remember when you asked of the Cullens?" Marcus asked in a hushed tone.

"Yes you said they were vampires -oh god what have they done?" I asked in horror. "It must be bad if it has been brought to you surely Aro! The Cullen family is nothing but kind... Oh no..."

Marcus patted my arm and a purred rumbled in his chest soothing me instantly. I breathed out and looked to them with watery eyes. Ark's lips were thin and Caius too seemed a little on edge.

"Angela there are sub laws to this law you see." Aro began. "Back thousands of years ago our kind had began to create immortal children. At first it was fine... They were adorable, permanently small. But they were heathens. They were mentally unstable and could destroy a whole village in one tantrum. You see we set out and ended the people who created them and the children. They were too much of a risk the humans had began to find out." Aro finished.

I froze and stared at the white candles upon the table. Th -they thought the Cullens created one... I froze and nodded my understanding.

"They have created one." I breathed.

Aro nodded and looked calmly to me. "Yes dear sister, it hurts me like it hurts you. To know one you had known to respect the law and you has betrayed you. I did not expect this of Carlisle but with the claims against his clan we must take action." Aro put it gently.

I nodded curtly. "They committed a crime and we must investigate. Even if they were once friends. So I can assume we are going there?" I breathed.

All nodded. "And what of us? The wives, my children? I do not wish for you all to leave and be at danger yet I do not wish for Aliyah nor Neavah to be in harms way." I voiced my new concern.

Aro nodded. "You would come with us. The girls will be protected like you women. I will not allow another family death. You are too grand for me to lose. Now can we come to a vote? When should we go and where shall we meet?"

He had brought for a new notion. All barely had to think of it. Soon everyone was voicing their opinion.

"As soon as possible!" Caius demanded.

I bit my lip to hold my cry in. Athena nodded her agreement as anger filled her ruby eyes. "I agree my husband. At once!"

"Ay," Pica nodded. Aro looked to us even if we were out voted he wanted our opinions.

"Aye," Marcus sighed.

"Angela?" Aro asked politely.

"I would rather we wait till winter. It is two weeks away and it gives us an advantage. We can get witnesses or something be prepared. We can train..." I began. "But also we can hide the smoke better. If they are to -die" I choked. "Then no humans would know better. Plus the twins they are only the size of toddlers and can barely walk I want them to be able to stand by then. I'd wish it be then but all have voted already so what am I to say? I would also like to point out the clearing near the the mountains. That way we are close yet not in Forks. Though I believe we should go to them, I do not wish to harm my human family."

All eyes were on me, yet not in an uncomfortable way. All were understanding and considering. Aro was the first to nod with a slight curl of his lip. A rare yet genuine smile appeared.

"Of course dearest sister, your request shall be fulfilled. I know The wives would kill me here if I endangered them plus your own husband. It shall be then. We shall meet upon the clearing in Washington near the olympic mountains. Also -"

"December 26th, would be the best." I answered him quickly.

I could almost see the question in his mind as he nodded with a smile. "Angela tell me what am I thinking?"

I raised my brows confused. I sat stunned for a minute before stammering. "I -I do not know but to be logical go would be thinking is she a mind reader or whether or not I have a gift. No I'm just observant but the question I just knew you were going to say." I shrugged.

Aro chuckled. "That was true but not my wording. So you're not a mind reader yet you know my thoughts,"

"She can sometimes know the future as if it is logical to be the out come. She knows when one is about to lie." Marcus murmured.

"I've always been observant. I always knew, and was able to calm or defend against someone." I shrugged and they let it go, for now.

"Alright dear family it is settled. But for now shall we retire? I do think some much mood lightening conversations are in order."

I laughed now. Aro had lost the king in him and had returned our brother. We all migrated to the couches and sat with our lovers. I was curled into Marcus and the others in a mirrored position.

"I heard you girls went on a shopping trip," Caius began out of nowhere.

The women chuckled. "No one was suspicious of us and we had Santiago my love." Athena cooed.

"Ah yes, but I meant our finances. Was any damage done?" Caius asked warily.

I chuckled as Athena and Pica gave a knowing mischievous smirk. "Only twenty-five thousand." I muttered.

All men looked shocked yet seemed cool with this. "Ah another wardrobe swap?" Marcus asked amused.

I turned into his chest and nodded. I loved shopping, don't get me wrong but with these women and being a vampire it could be mentally draining. I heard a few chuckles around before I looked back.

"Ah, how very like our wives." Aro murmured nuzzling Pica's neck.

I looked down to give them polite respect. I looked to Marcus now. Who had stars in his eyes almost. I pressed my lips against his.

Jane's POV:

Once they had left I was alone with my twin to watch to infants. I blinked down to the child within my arms. She felt foreign there. So innocent in MY arms. I was the complete opposite of her. I had killed and drunk blood. I was no saint. Yet here I was...

"Jane," Alec whispered to me.

I looked up to him and blinked. Neavah was in his arms and sleeping soundly. They reminded me of us in away, before we were turned.

"What are you thinking?" Alec inquired coming closer to me.

He shifted Neavah to pull me into a hug. "I was just thinking that's all." I excused it.

I went to Aliyah's side of the room and laid her down in her crib. I turned to Alec fully as he just continued to rock Neavah. I watched as his crimson eyes lingered on the toddler. Her blonde waves tumbling over. It was a beautiful sight... Though I guess that's when it hit me.

"You love her." I blurted.

Alec's eyes shot up immediately. He glared at me and quickly placed her in her crib. He sat down but never took his eyes off me.

"I might but not in the way you think. I care for her, nothing more." Alec murmured.

"Uh-huh." I smirked and skipped over to his side.

"I don't doubt you Alec but something tells me you've found your soulmate in her." I stated.

He blinked once and looked to me. He was glowering but not horrifying. "You love Demetri." He muttered.

I frowned then. "That's none of your business." I stated suddenly.

"Alec!"

A small voice cried out. Both of us froze and looked to the crib where whimpers could be heard. In the lavender and white side We could see Neavah tossing and turning with her night terrors.

"No... No... Not my family! Not Daddy, Not Mommy!" She started mumbling. If we weren't vampires I doubt we would have heard her so clear. "Not Alec! No!" She began whimpering and crying now.

"No... Not Janey! Not her!" Neavah sobbed.

I stood up now with Alec. He quickly rushed and scooped her up. I stood by her side worried. If she was older I would have glared her down for calling me Janey but she made me feel better by calling me that. It was cute. I heard the sobs get louder as Neavah woke up.

Her blue eyes found us and she sobbed harder. "Hush young princessa." Alec cooed.

She shook her head against his shoulder. "No! No! I can't they were going to kill you! All of you. Mommy, Daddy, Janey and you!"

I smiled a bit that she now called me this. But still I worried for her. "It was just a dream." Alec assured her.

I frowned now. If only it was truly a dream. Little did the tot know how hated we were. For who we were... If only they knew.

**A/N: What do you think? Reviews are welcome ;) saw breaking dawn part two and OMG did I fan girl. I totes want to do my battle scene like it :) sorta so like I say I own nothing and I love you guys dearly. If your a hunger games fan don't forget to submit a tribute for my 28th hunger games in my PM. **

**-Maddi**


	21. Merry first Christmas

Chapter 21:

***2 weeks later.***

Marcus' POV:

I stood flipping threw an older book. The contents of our current situation. The legends of immortal children. Yet I seemed bored with its contents. Mostly disturbed with the very detailes drawings of burning immortal children while we watched. It was the children and creator that reminded me so much of my girls. I could almost see the children morph into Aliyah and Neavah. And the woman holding them reflected my wife Angela. The burning passion was definitely something she would show.

I slammed the book shut and placed it down. I walked a little forward and stopped. my hair was oddly pulled back. It seemed I had let the mess of hair drape into my face like a monster. I closed my eyee now and sighed. Three more days until we drew our forces. We had spent our time wisely, now we spent it dotting through the legends and law books.

"No!"

A femmine scream filled the room. I turned slowly glancing over my shoulder. In Demetri's and Felix's grip was a small woman. Her black hair was a mess and she looked like she had been in the wild for centuries. When her red orbs met mine I recognized the woman. Makenna, a nomad from France.

"Release her," I drawled with a flick of my wrist.

Aro nodded his agreement. Makenna was released. She hissed as her perfect skin healed itself from the near fractures. I turned fully now my attention on her. So was Aro's.

"Makenna, my nomad friend." He smiled to the woman. Though his real intentions shined in his crimson eyes.

"Aro," She nodded giving a cursty. "I came to help with the trouble."

This got Caius' attention. His eyes snapped up and he shut his book. "What troubles? The Volturi never has troubles only inconviences."

Makenna bowed hed head out of respect to him. She then looked up sheepishly. "I am sorry Caius, of course the Volturi is never in trouble. But I bring warning for you. The talk of the immortal child created by the Cullens has spread. As so, we have found they are collecting witnesses."

Her report did not go under noted. "It seems Carlisle is certain in distroying us." Caius drawled with a growl.

Makenna shuddered in fear as she should. "It is good we have our own then. I do thank you Makenna for the warning." Aro took her hand and placed a kiss upon it. "You are a worthy woman. I do hope you and Charles stay long enough to be a witness for us?"

Makenna nodded and looked over us all. "You are allowing me to leave the city?" She asked but had no hope behind it. Aro nodded.

"We shall meet you in florence my dear, do stay there with the others." Aro dismissed the woman. She fled as quickly as she could.

"This gives us a new angle..." I murmured knowing perfectly well they heard me. Both nodded.

"It seemw we shall be leaving sooner than planned. Demetri prepare the pilots and plains. Felix prepare the guard and people. Make sure they are packed by dawn. We shall be arriving in Washington on december 26th as planned. not on the 28th, they must be dealt with tomorrow." Aro disappeared with that.

I knew the majority of the guard had left. Leaving me and Caius alone. I looked to my elder brother and nodded. He stood stiffly and came over to me gracefully.

"I know I do not do heart felt things. But, are you alright Marcus brother?" Caius spoke curtly.

"I am brother, I know we must. But to think of it, I do sort of worry for my girls. I know our duty as the kings we in force laws. To think though the Cullens are the second biggest coven. They stand so strong, I worry one of them might not come home if they attack back." I murmured.

Caius nodded. His cold eyes softened at the idea of his nieces being harmed. "I will not alow such a thing brother. We will stradigize this to the best. Niether of your daughters shall be harmed. Nor our mates. We might be cruel, sometimes seen as tyrannts but we have hearts brother. We protect our family."

I sighed and shook my brother's hand. "Indeed, I must head to my rooms. The twins stayed up all last night due to nightmares so I promised them we would do christmas this afternoon. Once they eat. You and Aro and the girls are expected in an hour correct?" I assumed.

Caius did something he rarely did now. He genuinely chuckled. "Ah of course! I think Athena's threat went along the lines of cutting my most precious part off for a week if I did not attend our niece's first christmas."

I chuckler a bit upon hearing this. "Now that sounds like Athena. The woman can be a scary thing sometimes. Yet seem so innocent."

His pure bell like laughter filled the room. "I shall see you in the hour brother do go tend to your girls, 'tis the season brother!"

He vanished with that. I myself followed suit and went to the nursery a few doors down from my main room. I quickly opened the door and peeked in. Angela was combing threw Ali's long curls. In the past two weeks the girls had grown to look about eight years of age. both came just to the middle of my chest. Neavah was dancing around in a pair of shorts and undershirt. Her legs clad in white tights.

I knocked upon the door and smiled to my loves. "Is it alright for a father to come in?" I asked.

Neavah smiled and looked up at me. "Daddy! Oh I need help!" Nevi pleaded giving me her big blue puppy dog look.

"Anything for my Angel." I chuckled and followed her to her giant shared closet with Ali.

She darted in and out. She returned holding two dresses. On had a lavender skirt with a white shirt above her waist. It was long sleeved with a little peter pan collared shirt. I looked to her shoes. A small pair of shiny black mary janes. I turned my attention to the red dress with a white cardigan. It was a short sleeved dress but had a three quarter over coat. Small white gloves. It would fit the season well. It even came with the santa styled belt. She looked up awaiting a dead serious answer.

"I'd chose the red and white my darling it's more festive." She nodded and put the other back.

She skipped off to her mum for her own blonde waves to be tied with a ribbon out of her face to cascade down her back. Ali I noted was wearing a red skirt with a long sleeved white shirt with flufffy cuffs. She wore black leather boots that came below her knees showing her white stockings. Her hair was in a side ponytail with a red bow in it. She like her sister was stunning.

"You look beautiful Princessa." I kissed the top of Ali's head. She hugged me tightly.

"Thank you Papa, Mum got us lunch already. Plus some blood." Ali smiled brightly.

I returned the smile and pulled my princessa into my arms. "Good to know. We are all fed. Mum and I ate yesterday so we shall be good. Though for now shall we decend to the common-"

"Not without changing!" Angela stood now glaring at me. It was playful but determined.

"Into what may I ask my love?"

With that she tossed me a black box with a bow around it. "That, and hurry. I'm already myself."

I let my eyee fall to what hugged her curves. I smirked seeing the black pencil skirt with a red tucked in top. a white belt to add but it was the heels that were killer. I smirked and sent her a wink. "You look stunning Mia Cara. I do wonder how it would look on the floor." I smirked leaving her gapping at me.

Soon enough I was in a pair of black pants ane a dark crimson button up shirt. It was more casual but for this, it was perfect. I left my hair tied back and found my girls waiting for me. I nodded to them and took each of my darling's hand Angela took hold of Nevi and we made our way down to the common room that was at the end of the hall connected to my study.

To say when we entered it had been made over would be an understatement. I gasped slightly but it was a welcoming change. The grey walls were now white. The pillows on the leather couches were red and white. The throw on each was red like our eyes. A log burned in the fire place. A tree was placed in the middle with gifts galore under it. Stockings for the girls hung. Each overstuffed and eachchad their names and favorite colors.

I smiled seeing the tree all decorated and the tree skirt nearly barried. The tinsle was gorgeous all around the room. I heard soft christmas music playing and was surrounded by a cinnamon scent with pine. It was a christmas wonderland in here. Candles were lit here and there. And then a sight I had never seen before almost made me tear with joy. My brothers and sisters smiling. Each was matched in green or gold. Aro and Pica had the gold and black while Caius and Athena were rocking the emerald.

"Merry Christmas Caras!" Athena shrilled delighted.

"It's so wonderful! This is the best first christmss ever! Thank you everyone!" Nevi gushed at the sight. Her blur eyes popped.

"Indeed sister! Mum may we begin?" Ali asked politely as she longed to dig into her gifts.

We laughed at the girls as they were practically jumping with joy. We nodded to them. Ali sat beside Nevi as she pulled the first one out. It was a shocking sight to see them now like this and not tearing at them like normal children. Nevi read the tag.

"This is for you Ali!" She squealed in delight.

Ali clapped and took the first gift. She was careful with the crimson wrapping and silver bow. Each of us had wrapped in a cordination so we knew when it was ours they were opening. It was one from Angela and I. Ali flipped the lid the the square box. She pulled out a pair of pink onsies covered with teddy bears. Angela laughed as she squealed. Athena quickly snapped a picture of her and Nevi who was giggling at it.

"Awesome PJ's Thank you..." Nevi whispered in Ali's ear. "Papa and Mum!"

I chuckled waves her on to bring out the next. "Nevi this is for you!" Ali said gleefully as she handed an identical sized gift to her sister.

Nevi made no caution to tear at the gift five pictures were snappee in that moment. "Pajama's!" She trilled and hugged them tight. "Oh my gosh they are purple with little white ducks! Thank you Daddy and Mum!"

We laughed. More pictures shot. Nevi went back further under the tree picking out a smaller box and read it aloud. "Uncle Caius! This is for you!" Nevi skipped over to the surprised man and handed him the box.

It was black with green a color I had yet to see... Caius carefully ripped it. Inside was a play book. An ancient one by the looks of it Caius opened it to the first page as the title was in a latin langauge It was a popular one at that. Caius smiled and looked upon Nevi.

"And who shall I thank for this?" Caius asked almost tearfully. "Know one has given me a copy of this since it burned down in Alexandria Library. My Homer's Oddessy was in there. This is almost an exact replica." Caius whispered admiring it's pages. an emerald book mark draped out of it.

"Me and Ali, also Athena she told us what your most beloved book was." Nevi smiled smugly.

Caius nodded and hugged the girls tightly. He placed a hand upon the book and smiled like a child again.

"Uncle Aro!" Ali skipped over to him and handed him the same wrapping scheme and smiled.

He rippes quickly and gasped like a fish out of water. "Oh my! In all my years, how did you girls know I have been meaning to get these two books? Wizard of Oz and Alice and Wonderland were next! You talented ladies thank you!" He embraced them tight.

The next presents were to all of us and were all our favorite or most wanted novel. My little girls had been up to things. I tapped my cover of the worn Macbeth play and smiled. One of my favorites. Soon the girls were diving into theirs practically. Each one they squealed at. We smiled merely as we exchanged our own gifts as well. By the end I swear Athena would have at least eight photo albums.

It went perfectly, even when Athena demanded a 'family photo'. Ali and Nevi grinned and sat upon our laps as we stood and sat around one another the girls in the middle. The best was that each of these smiles was real...

and to think in the next few hours we would be back to our jobs and about to serve justice. But now was not the time, right now it was time to enjoy Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer. Which oddly held all of our attentions. Angela was full of glee as she calles it a 'christmas classic'.

**A/N: Whar do you you think? this is the last feel good chapter for a bit :/ sorry! but it happens sorry also it ends in a few chapters! wah! thats why I plan a squel! Yay me! and lucky you got two chspters so fast ;) enjoy!**


	22. War

loving a beast:

Chapter 22:

Angela POV:

Dawn had approached.

We had taken the jets and now 10 hours later we were ready. I breathed shakily as I looked ahead of us. Beyond the guard and witnesses were the trees of a place I once called home. In the distance but still notable was a clearing. In it was a family I once considered to be my friends. I stepped closer clenching the hands of my daughters and stuck to the side of the other wives.

We were almost like ghosts gliding across the fallen snow. If it was any other reason for why we were here I would let my girls admire the snow and everything they could do with it. Nevi turnef her head to me slightly and looked up with questions in her eyes.

'Mum, are we going to live?' She asked shakily.

I gripped her small hand closer. 'Of course my Angelo. I will not allos harm come to you or Ali.' I swore.

Aly fixed her leather jacket as we continued our march to the Cullen clan. I still held their hands tighter. I needed to distraction.

'You look beautiful Mum.' Nevi tried.

I smiled to her and squeezed her hand lightly. Her blue eyes shone with stars. Her toothy smile adorable. She like her sister were adorable. bith in leather jackets and black straight legged jeans. Boots to their knees to protect theit little feet. And matching black Volturi cloaks with pendants. I was dressed like them ready for battle. I sighed now looking at the Cullens as their witnesses and themselves came into view.

I gasped slightly but composed myself before anyone could notice. We are here to deliver justice. Crimes have been committed. I sighed and looked up as our group came to a halt. Wait why? Aro was here to convict and exicute. I noted ten wolves then. My crimson eyes went wide. I closed my eyes and took in their smell. Woodsy, wet... native. My eyes shot open. Quilleites. I narrowed in on one in preticular. a grey one with too human of eyes. It immediately growled at us. There was a hush voice too low to hear of talking going on amongst them.

"Aro, my old friend. It's been centuries."

A distant yet familiar voice spoke. I looked up. A blonde compassionate gold eyed man stepped out. He was the coven leader. This was Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Some sneers and growls rumbled from the group. Even Nevi snarled a bit at the man. Ali glared but made no noise. I squeezed Nevi's hand to hush her. Aro turned to us then.

"Peace." He silenced them quickly with a glare before turning to Dr. Cullen. His faulty smile was plastered upon his face as he stepped forward with Marcus and Caius. Caius was sneering and Marcus seemed a little dead yet he still had a hard glint in his eye.

"Fair words, Carlisle," He spoke sickly sweet. It was a dangerous tone. "They seem out of place, considering the army you have assembled to kill me and my dear ones." He snipped.

Dr. Cullen's jaw clenched and he stiffened a bit. He shook his head and out reached his hand in plead. "Take my hand and you will see twas not my intent."

Aro paced a little and looked to them. Caius seemed to become in patient as a small growl began to form in his chest. I glanced to Marcue who was now positioned sideways so I could see his face. Concern was in his eyes even if his features seemed blank. I desperately wished to run and tell him we were fine.

My attention was brought back by a snarl. "We see the child Carlisle, do not treat us as fools." I saw the anger almost radiating off of him.

"Caius is right Carlisle do not treat us as if we do not. We see her." Aro gestured behind him.

"That is not the case let us explain-" Carlisle pleaded.

I looked then as everyone was looking far beyond Dr. Cullen. I spotted Bella. I felt my jaw drop a bit but I collected myself. She was beautiful. Immortality suited her grand. Her sunset colored eyes were beautiful and her mahogany locks cood be seen from here. I almost envied her but yet couldn't. To her side Edward Cullen. Who seemed to be stiff and full of fear. His normal rusty coloured hair was messy and his golden eyes glowing. They were locked on me though. As if he could.

'Read minds, Mum Edward Cullen is a mind reader!' Nevi looked up at me now.

I gulped and nodded slightly. I looked back at them but my eyes travelled passed them. I spotted a giant wolf. It was what was on his back that caught the attention. A small rusty coloured haired girl. Her brown eyes were wide with worry and fright of us. I noted though instantly. She was breathing fast and light. A flush was in her pale cheeks. It was hard to miss. The eyes got me though. They were the same ones I had known in a certain human now immortal.

I gasped slightly now. She was not an immortal child. But no more than a half and half like Nevi and Ali. my Angel seemed to notice this as she touched my hand with worry.

'They are innocent.' She whispered.

"Explanations are not needed we see the child it is more thsn enough!" Caius snarled.

"That is true, Alec... Demetri -"

"Wait!" I spoke up.

All eyes turned to me then. I dropped my girls hands and ran forward. I dropped my hood as I noted some gasps. One in preticular caught my attention. Bella was looking wide eyed in surprise at me.

"Angela?" She stammered.

Some of the witnesses began to murmur. I turned to Aro then with an urgent look. "She's not an immortal child. Aro She is like Ali and Nevi. Half and half. This girl is like our girls."

Horror arose in their eyes. I looked to the witnesses. "Carlisle, please bring the girl forward." Aro commanded.

Bella froze and looked up scared. They slowly complied. "Neavah, Aliyah please come forward." Aro asked sweetly.

My daughters complied. Each dropped their hoods. Gasps went around. I glanced around for any threats to my darlings. Once it was clear did they step forward. Marcus seemed to come alive then and was at my side in an instant. I had Ali while I took Nevi's hand. Both had worry in their eyes.

Soon enough we were met by Bella, Edward, Emmett, a wolf, and the girl. She was taken down and slowly led forward to stand ten feet from the girls. Nevi looked to this girl with curosity. She dropped my hand. Ali tried to hold Nevi back but was brushed off. Slowly as they tensed Nevi came toe to toe with the girl. Even if shs stood five inches shorter than Nevi she did not show fear.

"Hello Renesmee Carlie Cullen," Nevi spoke softly. But we all heard.

The girl blushed like her mother used to and nodded to her. "Hello, And you are?" She asked.

"Neavah Laius Volturi, This is my sister Aliyah Alessandria Volturi. My Daddy Marcus Volturi and Mum Angela Cecil Weber-Volturi." Nevi introduced us

The crowd remained silent as they continued. "I prefer Ali though and she's Nevi. Do you have a nickname?" Ali asked.

"I'm Nessie or Ness." Nessie smiled to them.

"Nice to meer you," Ali shook Nessie's hand.

"Uncle Aro! She isn't a threat she is like us! Irina lied!" Nevi snarled now. Causing Nessie to jump.

Aro smirked at Nevi. I watched as Caius summoned Irina now. They fought and she was beheaded less to my amusement. Nevi shuddered at the sound but remained unfazed by it. In fact she had taken up a conversation with Nessie.

A commotion was committed but didn't bother us, until it happened. All so quick!

One moment they were talking civil the next people were attacked. A girl had started it some of ouf guard fought back. I immediately took hold of my girls hands.

"Run!" I demanded. They complied and took off. Ali made them disappear.

I lookee to Bella who was no growling at us. I couldn't keep up. People were fighting left and right. Marcus took hold of me. I felt my body being slammed into the ground. It was an unknown woman. I struggled under her grip. It was blurred as I fought back until the blood curtling scream was uttered freezing everyone into their place.

I knew that voice. That childish wail. Ali! I dashed off into the woods. On the edge was Ali being stalked by a wolf. I couldn't help but lunge at it to protect Ali. Nevi was being guarded by Athena who stood by scared. I had Ali in my grip the wolf pushed away. I snarled at it.

Right then another growl errupted from the trees. A brown and grey wolf stood. His eyes fierce and his growl deep threatening. He was narrowing in on me. His teeth bared. Until Ali screamed.

The wolf's eyes looked to her and then he froze. Everything froze in him. He began to shake violently. I held Ali tighter to me. Her brown eyes were filled with tears and fear. The wolf ran into the thicker trees and returned a man. He was tan and young. Maybe 16. He had dark hair and was only in a black tee and a pair of shorts. He gulped and came forward. The other wolf froze ane backed out.

A commotion on the field happened then. Aro was drawling the guards in line and another native man was in drawing the Cullens and witnesses. I turned back to the boy who began to approach. I hissee but he held his palms up in surrender.

"Please don't I won't hurt you." He pleaded.

His brown eyes stayed on Ali but looked to me with that. Ali struggled against my grip to get to him. "Mum He's good." Ali whined now.

"You don't know that." I said sternly.

The boh shook his head. "No I promise I won't, and I can't." He tried to explain.

"Why? and who are you?" I demanded.

"I'm Seth Clearwater ma'am and I just imprinted on your daughter."

Ali's POV:

He was a wolf one minute and not the other. The boy Seth had phased into a human. Which shockes me more. His words were foreign to me. But his eyes spoke our langauge. I stood from Mum's steel grip on me and walked to him slowly. I placed a hand on his cheek. He had come down to my height. He smiled and places his hand over mine.

"Hello Seth," I murmured.

He smiled softly. "Hello Ali."

I hugged him tightly and backed up. I turned to my hesitant red eyed mother. "Told you Mum, He's a friend."

Mum came to us slowly. Her nose wrinkled a bit at his smell but shs dealt with it. "Alright, but we must return to the others Ali, come." She demanded.

"Bye Seth," I waved good bye to him.

He returned it before phasing into a wolf again. Mum brought me to stand near Nevi. Who took me tightly into her arms and whispered. "You saved us somehow Ali."

**A/N: Whst do you think? Good, bad? I made a fight out of it yes :) because Kate couldn't be restrained. Garret failed. And there is only a few chapters left :( there will be one more in forks then another love scene between Angela and Marcus. Then... thats all! well until the sequel! love y'all -Maddi Reviews are awesome keep them up. Remember I own nothing!**


	23. Aftermath Part 1

**I OWN NOTHING :)**

chapter 24:

Angela POV:

The group remained tense as we returned to our equal sides of the clearing. I brought Ali tightly in my grip and sight. Nevi latched onto her and looked to the Cullens and kept her eyes warily on the strongest ones. I paced bringing them closer to Marcus who stood messed a bit and wild. I kept my arousal in check as I came closer to him. His eyes were black when they landed on me.

His hand slithered around my waist and he nuzzled my neck. I purred lightly as we stayed together. Soon a growl kept us silent as three wolves and a man came forward. He was tanned and huge. He stood shirtless. He was one of the pack leaders I could tell. Edward was fumming in place and Aro had met with him with a grim look upon his face. I looked to Marcus to see why they were looking to us perticularily us.

"We have stopped for one reason." The shirtless man said. his deep voice echoed through the broad valley.

"For what?" a voice growled from behind them.

"Because a wolf has imprinted." Aro spoke in response.

I stood shocked for a moment. How had this effected anything. Murmurs were gone throughout the groups. I needed to know. I remember the wolf named Seth telling me of this. But what does it mean? I was confused, I looked to Marcus who only shook his head and rubbed my back to soothe my growls. Ali and Nevi held on as they looked to each other but had iron grips on me.

"What does this have to do with anything?!" One of the Cullens' witnesses asked harshly.

"They imprinted on this child, Renesmee and it is of no effect on you." Another spat.

Aro lifted his hands then.

"Laws of these wolves are that they cannot attack someone loyal to the child. We like they have, we are going to respect these rules. Like ours. We are only here to defend our families not ruin them. If the wolves cannot fight nor the Cullens there is no true reason to. Unless one of you objects?" Aro asked.

"Aye we will not fight when there is no reason." A man bowed his head to Aro.

The others agreed and stood up straight. "Then our witnesses are unneeded. Dismissed." Marcus spoke. Ours plus the lower guard were soon gone. Same with the Cullens' witnesses.

I watched Aro return to us with a blank look upon his face. He came right to Marcus and I. He held his hands out and we were sucked into a room mentally.

Marcus' POV:

I looked at Aro expectantly as we were in his private meeting room. Angela was looking around admiring the place. I on the other hand took a seat after I seated my wife. Aro sat and looked to us with a grim look, anger flashed in his eyes.

'Aro what is this about.' I demand.

Aro placed a hand on my knee in a calming way. 'Brother, sister. This is about your daughter.' He sighed straightening.

'About Seth and Ali? what about it, and what is an imprint?' Angela growled.

Aro breathed and stood now. 'It is when a wolf finds their soul mate. Their other half. That is why the wolves fight in the first place. Jacob black imprinted on Renesmee Cullen. Like Mr. Cleaewater has done.'

I couldn't help but snarl now. 'No! not my daughter, she is not even a year that is sick!'

Angela placed her delicate hand on my shoulder. But I could see her anger flaring in her deep crimson eyes. 'What will he do to her?' Angela asked worried.

'Nothing for now my dears. Ali is only seen as a friend, or sister at the moment. It is different from us. It is not sexual. He has become her protector for now. He will be anything she wishes of him. A friend, a brother, a protector, a lover. In time they might but for now it is harmless. Edward had assured me of this. Plus the boy is only sixteen a child himself.' Aro explained now.

I nodded gravely and returned to my waking body. I bent down on my knee to Ali who looked terrified at the moment. "Darling you saved us." I took her within my arms and embraced her tightly.

"Papa I hope so!" She whispered. Tears stained down her pale cheeks. Nevi too, who was being held by Alec.

"Aro," A voice called to us now.

I looked slowly to see Carlisle and his family come close to our own. I held my girl closer as two tanned men came forward. I knew one was him. Yes he might be harmless but she is still my little girl. All were tense at the moment.

"Carlisle, it is good to know you had not betrayed us." Aro smiled sweetly.

The blonde doctor nodded and looked over to me now. "I see Marcus, you have been up to things." He smirked a bit. "Angela it is good to see you. It has been long since last."

Angela nodded with a polite smile. Carlisle's family nodded in agreement. though his newest addition did have some bones to pick now.

"Angela, w -when did you become a vampire?" She asked.

My wife's bell like laughter was ringing now. "A little before you actually. About five months ago. I like you got pregnant by a vampire. Aliyah and Neavah are the products of us."

Her hand wound around mine as she said that. I felt a small smile pull at my own lips now. Their own girl now though came forward. She held out her hand to Nevi and Ali. I watched as both girls glanced at each other and tackled the small girl into a hug. "Nessie I'm glad we got to meet someone like us. I truly mean it." Ali smiled to her.

Renesmee kept her eyes warily on the twins. Even her own family hesitated around us. Given who we were, I could understand their hesitancy. I stepped forward then and bent down to the girls levels. "I see great friendships being born within you three. As I see old ones from your parents and my wife." I spoke in a hushed tone to the girl.

Her chocolate eyes took us in and nodded hesitantly. "Are you going to let us live?" Renesmee asked. We nodded. She relaxed and soon her curioceity took over.

"Marcus, you see bonds?" Renesmee asked curiously. I nodded to the girl.

"Of course, as I know how deep your family's love runs for you. Which we must return to, as Aro said we are no longer needed here." I stood then.

I was about to take my leave with my family when Isabella Cullen cried out. "Wait, Marcus would Angela and I be able to go for a walk? I promise you not far. I just -I just want to catch up with an old friend and thank her."

I looked the small newborn over and nodded. Their friendship was still strong. Bella meant no harm to Angela. Ali took my hand and reached for me shyly. Nevi took my hand and asked me silently. "Can we go talk to Nessie?" I sighed and nodded to my girls. They were only curious of another like them.

Nevi POV:

Mum and Mrs. Cullen had returned after a good hour walk. Both came back laughing and bonding over something. I had watched as Renesmee was reluctantly pulled away for her meal and currently it was now ten thirty their time. I looked to Papa and Mum who were talking now quietly as we walked into the town of Forks... an odd name if you ask me, but Mum grew up here and she wanted to show us something.

After our silent walk, Ali peacefully in Papa's arms... We reached a small qaunt house. The white panels with grey shudders. The stone path way led to the modest sized deck. I saw one night light in a room up to the right. I looked to mum then. She sighed and rubbed my shoulders absently.

"Mum where are we?" I asked.

"In front of my old house. The window with the lights is my little brothers' room. The twins, or your uncles were handfuls. I though still loved them. Your grandparents were loving people. I just needed to say good-bye to them." Mum sighed.

I closee my eyes and my mind filled with picture's from Mum's mind from when we were still in her. Grandma was a beautiful woman and Grandpa a loving Minister. I showed Mum this and she smiled.

"Yes that is them. My little Nevi, that is them..."

Papa pulled Mum closer with me still in her grasp. We were in a family hug as Mum said her good-byes. Quickly enough we were rushing back go the jets. I could see in Mum's eyes how she wished to cry. I clenched my self closer than neccessary but I believed it waw needed Mum had the sorrow pouring off of her. She wished to curl up in a corner and sulk but as she felt me in her arms she could not. She knew her obligations to us. And she wanted to get us to safety first. Then curl up with Papa and- eeeewww!

**A/N: I'm sorry I have taken nearly a month to post! I promise to be quicker since christmas break is coming up and all. My reason being I was sick and also trying to catch up with my schooling and my nanny had recently passed causing me grief for a while. But I Am Back! and one more love scene and then maybe and epologue but besides that, its over :( :( ALSO IF YOU ARE A HUNGER GAMES FAN read my new story :) it is a secret syot ;) characters are chosen :( but plz read and in time vote for which characters to be the next victim :) but anyhooo vote below for whether or not a sequeal :)**


	24. Aftermath Part 2

_**WARNING: OF LEMONS AND LOVE YOU MAY SKIP IF YOU WISH READ ON IF YOU PLEASE BUT NOTE YOU HAVE BEE WARNED.**_

Marcus POV:

We were finally home. Our plane had landed and our limos waiting. The guard ran and we rode home. The wittnesses had run their own ways and we were now at peace. The Cullens were safe and our famy as well.

I sat alone in the throne room awaiting my wife. Ah my dearest Angela. A woman of posé, a woman who had captured my dark heart. I wished to have her in my arms now. But she was off putting Neavah and Aliyah to bed. Both had been on her and she had requested a drink. My mate's throat burned and I planned on sating her. She didn't need anymore pain then what she had already faced. Leaving her home, her family and friends must be hard on her. In away though it had to be done.

I heard doors signal someone's arrival. I sat up quicker and listened to the soft steps being taken. I lifted my gaze and zoomed in on my wife. There she stood in all her angelic beauty. Her oong dark curls were around her, she wore a simple sleeping gown even though we had no need for such. It came to her thighs and revealed a lot of her. I smirked and stood for my lady. I took her hand in mine and placed a kiss upon the back of it.

"Mia Cara, how divine you look." I whispered standing to my full height. "Now indulge me, how are you mia amore? Are you thirsty?"

She smiled softly and quickly attacked me in a loving embrace. "I am wonderful Marcus. I have you, and our daughters. We are all safe. Even if I'm not with my old life I am perfect here. But I am thirsty."

She grabbed a bit at her throat then. I pulled her closer and kissed her sweet plump lips. "Calm my queen, you know control. Follow me love."

I led her gently to the side and pulled out two knocked out humans. Both of which were oversized criminals. Straight from the prison sent to death roll. They had both raped and killed a three year old girl. I knew mia amore would not mind ending these men.

I felt her stiffen in my grip. I placed my hand on her cheek and hushed the beginning whimpers. "They are not innocents." I whispered in her ear.

She looked up at me as best she could as I was pushed up behind her. "These men have committed hanous crimes. Guilty of raping and murdering a child."

That was all it took. In seconds she was on the biggest man. Her plump lips latched onto his devil hide. I smirked as I took my own approach at the other man. If she still thirsted there was a third for her. I quickly ripped through his jugular and drank his sweet nectar. How the villians always hold such good blood.

I finished quickly and licked remaining blood off my lips. Angela had finished the man sized like Felix. His body now cooling on the cold marble. She was over the third man and draining him dry as well. Her eyes were closed in her ecstasy. I quickly came behind her as the last drop of the man was gone. I needed to pull her from the room so a near by guard could burn the remains.

She thrashed a bit but calmed when I purred in her ear. She echoed my sentiements. She turned in my grip and pushed her lips upon mine. A move I was willingly allow. After two thousand years of lonelinese it was good to feel again. To have love fill my heart and moves. To feel her sweet curves under my touch. To feel her breasts that were barely covered on my chest. She was truly a magnificant creature. One to worship, cherish, and love.

"Marcus!" She cried out. I chuckled into her neck as I nibbled at the soft granite skin there. I traced her scars with my tongue feeling her shudder as I did so. "Oh you evil man!"

She moaned pulling back. Her eyes despite just drinking were dark black with desire. Her pupils dilated wanting for more. I could not help the smirk that played on my lips now. "Amore you have no idea how evil I can be." I chuckled as she shivered with antisipation. "My queen hungers, but for what?" I began to step back with wonder.

Her eyes lit with confusion as I began to circle her. We had reached our chambers but I still felt the need to tease my love. Half of me wanted to take her now, but the winning side demanded I play. Her eyes followed me as I continued my pacing.

"She hungers for something indeed... yet she just fed." I whispered knewing ahe heard me well. "Yet her eyes dark with hunger. Not for blood though." I murmured.

I quickly darted at her ripping her night gown off. Her gasp echoed off our walls. "Marcus!" She exclaimed in horror of my sudden action. She made no move to stop me.

"Angela," I stated. "I must find out why you are hungry..." I told her quickly stealing a kiss from her soft lips.

I zoomed across the room and stopped in front of the window. "Pray tell Gods do you have an answer?" I inquired out the window.

"Marcus!" My name fell from hee lips now in embarassment. I smirked and turned inoccent eyed to her.

"Mia amore. You repeat my name in such wanton tone for what though? You hunger I know just this... but for what?" I inquired.

Before she could see me I wrapped my arm around her stomach securing her to me. I bent my head down and suckled her neck. She moaned loudly at this. I chuckled once more and trailed my kisses to her shoulder. I let my hands travel her sweet curved sides. She awarded me with yet another moan and groan.

"You mewl out in need. In waiting. But what is the cause I must inspect." With that I tore her bra off her breasts. They bounced out falling perfectly perky and nipples hard. I rushed forward.

I trailes my hand across her collar bone. she was shaking now with my every touch. Her arousal reached my nose. I smirked once more and slowly plucked at her left nipple between my pointer and thumb. I quickly lowered my mouth to her and took the point in my mouth. Sucking and plucking while rolling with my fingers and tongue she whimpered out my name in lust. I switched quickly and watched her dark eyes close.

"I might have found your thirst." I whispered as she gasped at the loss. I had put ten feer in between us now. She growled her frustration and warned me with it.

I watched her look murderous at me teeth bared. She was ready to pounce. Ready to claim what she wanted. Before her eyes I swept behind her and quickly tore away her panties. She gasped taken aback long enougb for me to thrust a finger into her folds. My thumb found her clit and I quickly brought her to peak. She was soaked. My goal completed. She was beginning to pant as she reacted her climax. But before she could I removed my hand with a smirk.

Her eyes whipped open and narrowed on me. She growled and snarles at me. I simply looked at my finger and looked at the liquid on them. It tingled since it was her venom and juices. I smirked and smiled brightly. "I have confirme what you hunger for." I declared.

She was outraged now with want. She growled and soon as I expected she jumped at me. She ripped my clothes from my body and left me in my birthday suitw hard and all. "I want you Marcus. Stop fooling around. I want you in me and now." She snarled.

"Well why didn't you say so?" I chuckled as I pushed her onto the bed.

"I did!" She growled as she tried to take control.

"Uh-uh not this time. I am in control. I am the one who will make you cum first. I and I alone will bring you to your peak. It is my turn Mia Bella Angelo." I whispered in her ear and thrusted into her deep.

She cried out at the sudden fullness I supplied for her.

Angela POV:

He suddenly thrusted into me causing me to cry in delight and shock. His words had made me bite my lip and my walls to clench. He was in control tonight. He pushed so hard into me. Skin slapping coukd be heard. I groaned as he held my hands above me as I tried to clench onto him.

Before I was lost in pure bliss his lips decended upon mine. Gentle at first until he became full with need himself. I let his tongue in to fight with mine as he demanded entrance. I groaned as he found my G-spot. I turned my head and latched onto his neck sucking as he hissed in ecstasy. I could feel myself clenching now.

"Marcus, amore I -I am going to-" I cried.

he chuckled and pushed harder taking my nipple in his mouth. His one hand trapped both mine above my head and the other travelled below and pinched my clit -Oh God!

I cried out over. His hips rocked as I fell over the edge. His eyes were full of love and want. I also saw he was close. I leaned up a bit and with all my strength flipped us over. I began to ride him the way I knew he would blow. I pressed my lips to his nipple and suckled gently.

"Oh Gods! Mia bella angelo-" He froze as his seed shot up suddenly. I growled my pleasure as I came again around him. "Le cose che fai per me bella Diavolo."

"Hmm indeed," I chuckled as I quickly kissed his lips.

He flipped us over and covered us with our red silk sheets. I smiled up. to him. His eyes returned from the black and to the crimson I loved. I knew my eyes were turning ruby now as well. He took my hand from my side and trailed kisses up it.

"You really are a wonderful woman. A brave one as well to be with a big bad Volturi leader." He chuckled.

"You are not scary nor are you bad. You are my husband and mate, and father to my daughters. Ti amo, and never forget that." I whispered placing a kiss upon his lips.

He returned it gently and soon pulled me into his arms. He softly messaged my hips with his thumb. "And I love you Mia Cara. I will never forget my wife."

"Then let me show you that I'll never abandon you or anything." I whispered moving to his hips.

**A/N: What do you think? Good love seen? Sorry to say but... The epologue is last and then its over! Well until the sequel... But anyways thank you for reading! I love all of you who supported me through all this I give you cyber hugs and cookies! ~Maddi**

**translations:**

**Mia Cara: My darling **

**Mia bella: my beautiful **

**Mia bella angelo: my beautiful angel **

**Ti amo: I love you **

**Amore/Mia amore: My love/love **

**le cose che fai per me bella diavolo: the things you do to me beautiful devil.**


	25. Epilogue

_**I OWN NOTHING!**_

**Third person POV:**

**FORKS WASHINTON**

A lonely howl echoed through the night once more. The sounds of the forsst where quiet as this wolf howled his lonely heart. Perched on a cliff edge sat a grey wolf with sandy fur throughout his coat. His brown all too human eyes echoed the grief that surrounded his heart. Just two days ago he had felt full. But now since the thing with the vampires all he felt was greif.

His heart clenched when he thought of her. His head hurt from how far away he was from her. He whimpered and curled up against the cliff watching the water hit the rocks below.

"Seth you need to stop moping."

A voice broke through to him. It was Edward Cullen. 'out for a stroll?' He asked the vampire sullenly.

"I was, Bella is calming Renesmee. I decided on a walk. Your thouhhts were screaming at me. You hurt so bad Seth." Edward sighed and ran a hand ovee the boy's head.

'I need to be near her.' Seth whined. 'My pack will not allow me, nor do I know her location.'

Edward pursed his lips and looked out over the ocean with the pup. "I remember feeling this way with Bella. I wanted to keep her safe and my family. Yet my heart brought me pain and wishes for death. I agree you should not go to her but my reasons would be different from the packs."

'All I want is to see her. Be with her, I feel so far away. Try having your family across the world. Bella across the ocean and you not permitted to visit or see her.' Seth thought to him.

He showed Edward his pain. His sorrow. He showed him the young girl to him and he watched Edward cringe. "I know Seth trust me. But my reason would be, would you be willing to leave your family here to go to Italy where you might be denied from seeing her. She is like Renesmee remember. Still a baby with two protective and powerful parents. I will not stop you from what you want but just be warned.

Seth looked up to the vampire. Tears were in his eyes. He wished to cry, he needed to be near. Edward sighed and pulled out a piece of paper. He pulled out his wallet as well and handed the boy the address of the girl and some money to get there.

"I do not condol this. But I want you to be happy friend. On this credit card is $3000 dollars enough for you to get to Italy. Her address is on here. She will be hard to access so be warned. Also do make sure you are prepared for this Seth." Edward warned.

'Of course.' The boy smiled a bit. He let Edward slipped the stuff into the pocket of his jean shorts.

Edward finished quickly and backed up a bit. "Well then Seth I bid you luck in the future. I do hope you find your Imprint. She even though an infant -she is your world. Hopefully the Volturi will see that."

He nodded quickly to the boy wolf and took off to his home. Out of the woods though appeared who he least expected. Jake and his sister. Both were staring at him with sad eyes. 'We heard Seth. Do not worry, we approve.' Leah sighed.

Seth tilted his large head questioning his snarky sister. When had she grown a heart and when did she actually care? 'Since I demanded she step down. She was going to pumble you but I made her understand. It was like her and well say toliet paper you just can't live without it.' Jake barked his joke.

Seth coughed his laugh and lawled his tongue out in a friendly smile to his sister and friend. 'So you are okay with me going to Italy?' He asked.

Both nodded. He heard their thoughts but he wanted to make sure. 'Thank you.' Seth nuzzled Leah then Jake.

'Okay enough get going lover boy.' Leah pushed him.

He chuckled more and took off. He did after all have his money, I.D., clothes and needs due to Edward who had thrown a bag unconciously around the pups neck. He took off to Seattle and was ready to board the flight. It was going to be an interesting road ahead.

**VOLTERRA ITALY, **

**Alec POV:**

The threat to us was gone. We had returned home in one piece. I kept a somber mask about me as we were with the Masters but once my bedroom door closed I was all smiles. I fell back and took off my cloak. I ran a hand through my brown hair and quickly disgarded my current clothes. I quickly found a normal black long sleeved shirt and a pair of slacks. I had been relieved of my duties once home.

"Knock, knock."

A verrly familliar voice broke through to me. I turned quickly to see my twin. Her hair down in waves and she was no longer in a dress. No she looked more like the child she was. She had been the first of us to turn but still she was my little sister to protect. By three minutes I prided myself in. Her crimson eyes met mine innocently.

"Yes Jane?" I asked politely.

She smiled and ran at me. Her arms wrapped around me and she clung like a child. "I came because I worry for you." She stated jumping on my bed.

She began playing with her hair that laid on her t-shirt covered shoulders. Like me she preferred simple in the comfort of our rooms. She was even in deep red pajama pants with penguins on them. Her favourite pair of all time. Mostly for their fuzzy material. She had a pair of black slippers on to match it was then I realized she wanted an answer.

"I am fine Jane, and you? How are you after that near battle." I inquired from her.

She looked down biting her lip. "I was scared, I do not wish anyone know but-... when those mutts appeared and all the people willing to fight us. I began to worry, for you, for the twins... Oddly enough Alec I worry for the babies. I have never been so protective over children. I was scared they would lose their parents or worse themselves. I was afraid I would lose those I care for not just protect." She broke.

I pulled my sister to me and kissed her forehead. The difference between me and Jane could clearly be seen. Ever since Aro discovered us. It had been three years a part for us and it tolled on us a lot. It emotionally ripped at her and I. She had been turned first at 15 and I at 18. It was hard on her and with our age difference some forgot Jane was just a child and still my twin. Though in this immortal stage she was my little sister.

"It is alright Janey, you are just worried. I understand I would not be the same either. I know though there is no reason to think of the what ifs now that it is over." I murmured.

She nodded and leaned into me. "I don't like the fact the Cullens held such a threat to us!" She sniffed. "I like Carlisle and his family but the fact we could have died... It was awful Alec! I hate when I do not have the upper hand. It makes me feel weak and as if I am -am a child!"

I chuckled and rubbed her back. She looked up at me with tears that would never fall. "Jane you are no child. Trust me on that or anyone else for that matter."

She sniffed and looked towards me full on. "You are eight brother there is no reason to worry much longer." She sighed in defeat.

"Good now how about we take our minds off this with seeing the -"

"Twins? Or do you mean more specifically Neavah?" Jane smirked.

I just lifted my eyebrows offended by her statement. "I do not know what you are referring to..."

"Uh-huh. It's all about her to you. Oh Neavah such a cute girl. You do know in seven years once she grows her father and OUR master will be on you." Jane pressed.

I rolled my eyes and glanced down to the floor. "I am not in love with an infant Jane. I love her yes, but in such away to protect her."

"I know... for now..." She sniggered and took off from my room.

Before I knew it I had chases her down many halls and up to where the twins were located. Jane threw open the door. It was quiet but still rough. She pulled me towards Neavah. I was frozen by the sweet noises of her breathing. She was a sleep as expected. It was just an hour before they usually awoke.

I absently reached down and stroked her blonde hair. The curly tresses were around her like a halo. She reminded me of Jane when we were younger. I knew though Nevi was not her. This sweet angel was the princess of Volterra. She and her sister of course were new to this earth. So little time here yet they held our hearts. I watched as her hand began to clench and she grabbed tightly onto my finger.

She had grown again like her sister. She stood as if she were a nine year old girl at 4'8". Several inches sorter than us but still. She was growing fast. Though as her death grip on my index finger continued, it was still adorable. Her hand was no bigger than that of a small child's and she was still as if an infant. Truly she was the age of one but the way she slept reminded me of when she was so small that she needed to be held. Her body to weak to move much. She needed her food fed to her. But no she was capible.

I realized then Jane was right. I did love her. I had known for awhile of what she was to me but I would be what she needed. I did dare hope though it would last eternity.

**UNKNOWN POV:**

They were too mighty... The Cullens had failed us. Too weak with the milk of human kindness that lingered in them. We had those bastards in our grasp but we did not prosue our main reason. To destroy the Volturi. I snarled and quickly threw a hand through my marble wall. The vampires around me shuddered. Red eyes questioning my sanity. But they knew perfectly why.

"Master what causes such anger." A small brunette stammered.

I grabbed hold of her hand and then her throat. "My reasons are unclear to you young one? When clearly you saw from my brother what my rage is reasoned." I spat throwing her to the ground.

Her head cracked blue lines and I smiled darkly. "I -I am sorry Master!" She pleaded.

I rolled my own crimson eyes and looked ro my two most loyal guards. "Take her to my chamber. Tie her and keep her there till I can teach her who is in charge here." I barked.

Both nowed and dragged the girl screaming from the room. A small sigh came from my right. "Brother why must you rape the lesser?" He drawled.

I glared at him fiercely. His own eyes showed disinterest. I snarled and smacked him hard. He only took it with a blink. "Temper," he drowned more.

"I have reasons to be like this brother if THEY do not know who is incharge who will show the Volturi scum?" I crooked an eyebrow in my question to him.

He sighed. "No one. I know but still that girl is nothing to us why rape her?"

"I need my pleasure and she needs to be punished. I might as well kill two birds with one stone." I shrugged.

He chuckled and shook his head. "Oh brother how I do find you amusing. Shall we both teach her?"

I shook my head. "Not this time, but in rhe second round you may enjoy her with me then on your own." I chuckled darkly.

He smiled a bit and nodded to me. "A good deal."

I smirked. "First this lowly harlot then the Volturi scum. I will not lay back in dust again brother in years time we shall find a perfect chance then strike. I hope those bastards are prepared. Or better yet not. I do like surprise attacks."

"We shall split the women?" He asked now thrilled by the idea.

I chuckled once more. "Of course force the mates to watch then rip them to pieces. I do enjoy ending a life after sex." I smiled gleefully.

My brother laughed once more with me. A smirk playing on his ancient features. Our time would come. And the Volturi would pay.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Well that's the end the sequel is to come soon might be a bit but soon. So I do bid you a good bye for now faithful readers! Reviews are welcome and I shall be back hopefully soon in this year. (Not too far but maybe late january or feburary at the latest Finals are coming up for this semester and I have six good luck to me lol) But I am off now and I hope you enjoyed loving a beast. :) I am team Volturi all the way so no way they lose ever! Might do a cullen one in the future but we'll see but I bid you adieu!**


End file.
